Rainbow and Vicodin
by pennyroyaltee
Summary: Officially finished... happy end included. Thanks to all my readers for the lovely support and those who haven't tried it yet, give it a go. A story about House hiring young Cameron and about what happens next. :)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, everyone… I've just started rewatching the whole show and so I decided to write a story because I have always been a 'Hameron kinda gal' and I have always liked them together. I just love House and his annoying ways, therefore to keep him in character (hopefully) I have to put Cameron kind of OOC. Anyways, it's just another way for them to meet and I guess there are other stories similar to mine, yet I hope you'll like it and you'll have a good time reading it. He is an ass but in my story as well as in my mind, he is capable of loving someone. Also, English is not my first language so I'm sorry for all the mistakes._

 _And the weird title is actually to catch your attention. Lol._

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **'What the hell?'**

House was sitting at the table playing his gameboy when Cuddy stormed into his office. It was already quite late and he was hoping she wouldn't be at the hospital anymore. But she was.

"House, I told you to hire someone. Why is it that you never do anything I tell you to?" She asked in an angry voice.

"It is because I usually don't listen to you in the first place." He told her without even raising his eyes to look up.

"Look, I'm the boss..."

"Yeah, yeah..." He interrupted her. "Not gonna do that. Chase and Foreman will do."

"I told you to hire a woman as well." She growled giving him an intense stare.

"Bros before hoes..." He shrugged indifferently. "Besides, women are incapable to do the job well. With all those PMS, emotional rollercoasters and their rattling on about babies, rainbow and unicorns..."

"Unicorns? Are you outta your mind? We're not talking here about a five-year old orphan you should adopt! I'd be calling social service immediately if you did." She yelled heatedly.

"You see?!" He said and looked at her for the first time. "You're one of them and that's why I want to keep far away from you as well as from any other woman. I don't need another drama queen here. I've got the Aussie dolt."

"You're such an idiot!" She squeaked and threw a bunch of files at him. "Here... I've picked three applicants for you. All you have to do is to choose one of them by tomorrow morning."

"Not gonna happen..." He stated matter-of-factly but Cuddy calmed down a little and gave him a half smile.

"If you don't tell me one name by tomorrow, Kate Tremblay it is… then." She said. "They all are med students graduating this year and they all are very good."

"What? Who's Kate Trembletail?" He asked angrily.

"Just read the files." Cuddy answered back. "Have a pleasant night picking your new duckling." With that she turned and left his office. House sighed and dry swallowed two Vicodins before he reached out to take the file marked _Kate Tremblay_. He opened it and his eyes widened.

"Oh my god..." He gasped.

Kate's photo enclosed to her application was all he needed to see.

"Huh... That's Cuddy's game..." He uttered absent-mindedly and rolled his eyes. Kate was in her mid-twenties, she was frowning and she was just... ahem... superugly. He flipped through her file and found out she was the top of her class, publishing articles in various medical magazines and also had done an internship at the hospital. At that point, House knew he had to look at the other two applications and pick one of those otherwise this brown noser would make his life hell..

He took the second file and did what any other real pro would do... he looked at the photo first. The girl was cute. Actually she was really hot.

He then took the third file and checked the photo as well. Hot. Again. He frowned and read a little bit about the applicant. Her name was Allison Cameron, she was an okay student but in comparison with the other cute girl and Kate 'Tremblenut', she didn't seem to do much to make her CV impressing. He liked it.

House threw the file back on the table and smiled. He'd hire this Cameron girl who he knew would not be too eager to learn too much, Cuddy would leave him alone and altogether it was a win-win situation. He closed his eyes and relaxed in his chair.

* * *

"So, who is it, House?" Cuddy asked immediately when she saw House enter the hospital the next morning. "Should I call Kate Tremblay to tell her the good news?"

"Huh... I can see what you did there and even though I enjoy making your life miserable, I don't really feel like ruining my own as well. I'll take the Camomile-hottie." He snarled and hobbled to the elevator.

Cuddy smiled and nodded. "Cameron? Okay. I'll tell her to drop by at your office in the afternoon. Good choice, House."

House didn't pay attention to her anymore and she headed to her office right after.

The day passed quickly since it was already 1pm when House actually arrived at work. He made Wilson buy him lunch, then it was time for his favorite soap and in the end there'd be a knock on the door. House turned off the TV reluctantly and muttered 'Come in' indifferently.

"Dr. House?"

"Yep... Can't you just read the letters on the door? Not enough time spent at preschool?" He grunted and gave the young, beautiful woman the most unpleasant look he could master. Her eyes widened a little bit before she stepped out of his office closing the door behind her. House looked baffled at first but a moment later he smiled satisfied with the shortest job interview ever. He scared her off with just one sentence. 'Easy peasy.' He thought.

He was about to turn the TV on again when he noticed she was still standing behind the glass door, her index finger pointing at one of the letters on the door. He raised an eyebrow and watched her with interest. She really was beautiful, even more than the photo showed. She had long auburn hair and big green eyes, full lips and she did have a great body.

A few seconds later her finger moved to the next letter as she mouthed something and it took her another two or three minutes to go through all the letters before she stopped doing whatever she was doing at the moment and knocked again.

"Dr. House." She said without raising her voice at the end.

House couldn't help but smile. She was good.

"My name is Allison Cameron and Dr. Cuddy sent me here because... and let me quote her here... You're looking for a happy med student to work with and to talk to, mainly about rainbows or something. Unquote. It happens to be my favorite meteorological phenomenon, actually... Just so you know." She said without a smile and sat down across from him although he hadn't told her to.

House's narrowed his eyes as he chuckled lightly. "Well, Cuddy lied. But don't worry, everybody does."

"I figured..." She snapped with her arms folded.

He watched her intensely for a while and so did she. "The truth being here... Um, well, don't raise your hopes cuz Cuddy forced me to hire you, there's no way out for me, and so the less you actually speak, the better. I already have here two alleged doctors who annoy me enough, I guess." House grumbled and Cameron just nodded. They were staring blankly at each other with a certain amount of disdain and the only thing that was actually missing at the exact moment was the sound of _The_ _Imperial March_ in the background.

"So..." House finally broke the silence after what seemed an unpleasant eternity. "What do you major in?"

Cameron licked her soft pink lips, smiled a little and remained silent. House's eyes never left hers as a smirk appeared on his lips and he grunted.

"Huh? You forgot? Gosh, are you even a med student?"

Cameron smiled more and nodded. She was enjoying the weird game they seemed to be playing and sat back in her chair. He, on the other hand let out a sigh and took her file that was still on his table. He opened it and looked at her again.

"It says you don't really do much outside the school... no publishing, no internship, no nothing. Why is that?"

She leaned in closer and put her chin in her right hand smiling and shrugging.

"I'm asking you a question here..." He growled angrily fed up with her, and popped a couple of Vicodin pills in his mouth.

"You told me the less I speak, the better. And even as absurd as it may seem, you're the boss here." She noted with amusement and stood up. "What time should I be here tomorrow?"

House looked up at her and shook his head in disbelief. "At eight sharp."

"Okay..."She nodded and reached out to shake his hand. House, being himself, waited a moment before shaking her hand firmly. As their hands touched, however, he felt something… something he hadn't felt in years. She smiled lightly as she withdrew her hand from his and turned to leave.

"It was nice to meet you..." She stated matter-of-factly without even looking at him and then she disappeared through the door..

'What the hell...?' She thought as soon as she made it to the elevator.

'What the hell...?' He thought as soon as he turned on the TV again.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

' **It's never lupus'**

Cameron opened the door of the conference room at exactly eight o'clock in the morning to find there two quite confused young doctors.

"Hey…" She said and smiled.

"Who are you?" Foreman snapped. Chase just stood there with his mouth open.

"I'm Allison Cameron, Dr. House hired me yesterday to work with you." She smiled again and approached them to shake their hands.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Robert." Chase said and nearly tripped as he hurried to shake her hand back.

Foreman watched her mistrustfully and she sat down at the table.

"So, what's there to do?" She asked.

"Not much, House's not gonna be here until like 2pm so you can have coffee and tell us something about yourself." Chase said and smiled widely. Foreman narrowed his eyes as he saw Chase's sudden interest in the new colleague.

"There's no patient?" Cameron asked again.

"No." Foreman hissed and took a newspaper sitting down.

"And um, what is there to do then?" She pouted.

"Not much, so…" Chase said and cleared his throat. "What made House hire you?"

Cameron grinned and shrugged.

* * *

House woke up at seven and rolled over in his bed. It was too early to get up. Then a certain memory made him widen his eyes. The new girl. He immediately regretted hiring her, she was pretty, yes… but way too annoying. He sighed and reached out to grab the orange bottle with pills. Then he had a thought…

When he walked into his office a couple of hours later he found his three employees chatting and laughing. Well, not all of them. Foreman was being his usual self, watching Cameron with a frown. House took a deep breath and stepped into the conference room throwing a couple of files at the table.

"New case!" He said loudly and limped to get his morning coffee.

"What is it?" Foreman asked and reached out to take one of the files.

"I just got back from the patient's room. Read it and weep…" He said.

They all took the files and buried themselves in reading. House watched them with raised eyebrows as the room became silent. Cameron seemed intrigued as well, reading carefully but he already knew how to take her apart. He smiled lightly watching her… if his plan worked, she'd be quitting by the end of the day and things could go back to where they were.

"So?" He said after a while.

"Not done reading." Chase growled.

"I'm not asking you…" House snapped and looked at the new member of the team. "Camomile…"

Cameron didn't even look at him as she grunted. "That's not my name… and I haven't read it yet, either."

"Okay, any idea so far?" House asked again raising his voice.

"It could be…" Foreman started.

"I'm NOT asking you!" House yelled. They all looked at him disbelief.

"He's asking me." Cameron murmured and sighed. She swallowed hardly and took a deep breath thinking. "I believe it might be, um… well I think… actually…"

"Do you think our patient has got so much time to wait for you to come up with something meaningful?!" His voice bubbled with anger. "Tick-tock… tick-tock."

"Um, if you let me finish…" Cameron protested.

"Well, it takes you forever… Are you an idiot?!" House shouted.

"Are you seriously asking me that?!" Cameron snarled angrily and looked straight into House's eyes.

"Do you know the answer at least to this?!" He raised his voice again as his eyes never left hers. Cameron sighed.

"Give her a break!" Chase interrupted him standing up.

"Whoa! A knight in shining armor! I know she's a catch but that's not what she's gonna get her salary for!" House growled, shook his head and dry swallowed a Vicodin.

Foreman watched this carefully with an amused grin.

"I think it could be a Sarcoidosis due to the abnormal collection of inflammatory cells." Cameron finally said to stop the stuffy atmosphere in the room.

"Bullshit!" House snapped and limped to the whiteboard. Taking the marker in his hand he started writing down the symptoms.

"How about lupus?" She tried again.

He turned around giving her a shocked look. Chase and Foreman sighed.

"Say it with me, boys…" House grinned.

"It's never lupus…" They said simultaneously and House laughed.

"Okay…" Cameron smiled lightly. "Then I suppose I'm out of guesses and I can go to the bathroom." With that she stood up and turned to leave.

"Aww, c'mon, Cammy, third time's a charm." House replied mockingly.

She stopped and looked at him. "So, I'd say it is a flu… if you like." She added a few seconds later and left the room.

House's eyes widened and the three doctors fell silent as she slammed the door shut.

"What the hell is your problem?" Chase asked angrily a few seconds later.

"I don't have a problem. I'm just trying to make her feel at home."

Foreman chuckled and looked at House. "How about pulmonary embolism?"

* * *

Cameron was standing in front of a mirror watching herself carefully. _What an asshole_ , she thought. She took a deep breath and washed her face lightly still thinking about what had happened a while ago. The symptoms as well as the tests were inconclusive and the case was weird as such. But it was probably just too tricky for an unexperienced doctor like her.

Soon after she shook her head and decided to go back and face the bastard again. She wasn't about to give up, the job was a great opportunity and she wasn't really afraid of arrogant people. She despised them.

Walking through the corridor she heard somebody calling her.

"Allison!" Cameron turned to see Cuddy waving at her smiling. "How's your first day?"

"Um, could be better, I guess."

"Is House giving you a hard time already?" She asked with interest.

"Kinda…" Cameron smiled sadly and looked around. "He obviously doesn't like me."

"Oh, don't worry, he just doesn't like anybody." Cuddy replied sympathetically. "You should see the way he talks to me."

"Well, maybe I should start my internship with someone else." Cameron shrugged. "I have no idea what's wrong with the patient, I just took a shot and…"

"What patient?" Cuddy interrupted her.

"House's…" Cameron stated matter-of-factly.

"He's got no patient…" Cuddy said shaking her head.

"But…"

"I'd know that… I assign all the cases."

"So who are we doing the differential diagnosis on then?" Cameron asked.

"I have no idea but there's no patient."

"Wait a minute." Cameron said slowly and ran the list of the symptoms through her head. "Oh my god…Thank you!" She said briefly turning as she hurried back to the conference room.

"O…okay…" Cuddy said looking confused.

"It _is_ a flu!" Cameron shouted as soon as she stepped back in the room.

Foreman and Chase looked at her with disbelief and even Chase decided not to stand up for her obviously stupid idea.

"You were saying…?" Foreman chuckled and then looked at House rolling his eyes. "Seriously, where the hell did you get this bimbo?"

Cameron walked over to the whiteboard taking the marker from House's hand without permission and pointing to the symptoms.

"Here are all the answers," she said and took a deep breath. "First, you said you just got back from the patient's room… Bullshit. I know very well you never visit the patients unless your team has no idea how to save them. There's no such patient. Maybe there is but not here, there are at least dozen of them downstairs in the clinic. Second, these symptoms are typical of it but your lackeys are used to looking for something much more complicated so you decided to mess around with me to make me quit. And third, no… I'm not an idiot. I may not be a great diagnostician yet but I can see right through you." She blurted out in one breath her eyes never leaving House. "And lastly, just so you know, I'm not quitting. I like you way too much to let go." She finished giving him an ironic wink.

House looked completely baffled until a half smile appeared on his face a minute later.

"Not bad, Camomile." He told her and started erasing the words on the whiteboard. "There's obviously more to this gorgeous butt."

"It's Cameron. And my cute butt is off-limits here." She snarled and sat down at the table.

"Did you hear that, Chase? Bad news." House stated his back still turned to them.

"Are you kidding me? You just made that up?" Foreman asked angrily as Chase smiled at Cameron.

"Good job, Allison." Chase said.

"Now, since there's nothing to do, Foreman covers my clinic duty, Chase gets me a lunch and Cameron can make me another cup of coffee." House ordered and waited for the two doctors to leave the room.

"So, Cammy…" He started looking into her eyes. "There's a question I've been dying to ask you."

 _ **TBC. Reviews are more than welcome. Thank you.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa... I'm back. I've got whole three reviews so I decided to write another chapter. :-) If you find Cameron OOC, well, that was my point as I mentioned earlier. I like her this way better. Enjoy...**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Chase is quite cute**

As soon as House and Cameron stayed alone in the conference room, he motioned for her to follow him into his office and she very reluctantly did so.

He wasn't quite sure what to think about what had just happened. She wasn't that stupid, obviously... And she was pretty. And Chase was hitting on her which meant he could be torn into pieces by her since she seemed rather vicious. He thought it could be fun to watch.

House sat down at his desk rubbing his thigh as she stood in a safe distance watching him with contempt. The way he treated her was really beyond belief.

"Why do you want to work for me?" He asked and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Her eyes widened.

"You hate people like me." He stated matter-of-factly.

She smirked. "Everybody hates people like you. Even you hate people like you."

"Could be true but still..." He started but Cameron moved over to the chair across from him and sat down watching him intensely.

"Okay, I'll be honest with you. You're a great doctor. Perhaps the best in the country. I... well..." She paused for a second and looked down.

House smiled lightly. "Huh, here we go, Camomile." He knew it. There she'd say that working with him was a dream come true and that having him around was just amazing and inspiring. He leaned back in his chair, amused.

Yet, she looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. "Would you stop calling me that? It's not cute nor funny, you know." She seemed angry again but before he could make any kind of remark, she continued. "I like my life, you know. So, I spent most of my college years having fun as the studies didn't seem too tough. I passed all the exams without difficulty and kept hanging out with friends in the meantime. Now I'm about to graduate and I haven't done any internship, I haven't published a single article... Of course if you don't count the bar reviews I've posted on the internet. Ahem."

At that point she smiled. And so did he. They remained silent for a couple of seconds before he raised his eyebrow wanting her to finish her, well, quite an intriguing speech. And she did.

"Therefore working with you, even for a very short period, will do wonders for my CV and I'll be able to find a decent job after I finish my studies."

House smirked again. He had to admit he was starting to like her.

"Okay." He shrugged. "Let's give you this golden opportunity then."

"Thanks." She smiled and stood up.

House's eyes were still glued to hers as she pushed the chair away and ran her hand through her hair.

"Now go to the clinic and get some work done." He said eventually and motioned for her to get out. She nodded and turned to leave with a soft smile. When she was at the door, she heard him speak again.

"So, are you sure there isn't any other reason why you're dying to work here?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he regretted them. However, his selfish side just needed to hear that there was more to it.

She turned to look at him again and smiled widely.

"Sure there is." She said.

"And that would be?" He asked curiously.

"Chase is quite cute." With that she left. House didn't recover from the shock for another fifteen minutes.

* * *

A week had passed and Cameron was starting to enjoy her new job. She wouldn't spend there as much time as a common employee would since she still had to go to lectures and study occasionally but it was actually quite good because she wasn't sure if she could stand House's behavior every day.

They had a case and she liked the way the team worked, plus Chase would flirt with her every now and then. Foreman didn't really seem to be that fond of her and neither was House but she didn't care. Her classmates hated her for getting such a great job and so everything seemed right with the world.

She walked in the conference room and sat down at the table. She smiled at Chase and then looked up at House who was standing next to the whiteboard with an annoyed look.

"Well, hello there." He said ironically and looked at his watch.

"Sorry..." She shrugged. "A lecture."

"Uh huh... dying patient." House replied pointing at the white board.

"So, is he getting the kidney?" Foreman jumped in and made House look at him.

"Yes, he is." House said and looked back at her unable to fight it. She was wearing black shorts and a white tank top as it was really hot outside, her hair fell down on her shoulders and she wore red lipstick.

House swallowed hard and took a deep breath before he continued. "I spoke to his wife and made her take the tests. Turns out she's a match, so her kidney will make him survive and we can finally find out what's wrong with him. The surgery is scheduled in an hour."

"Wait a minute." Chase growled. "He confessed he had a second family and two kids she doesn't know about. We should tell her so that she knows what kind of an ass she's donating her kidney to."

"No, she doesn't need to know and it definitely isn't any of our business." House grumbled and took the orange bottle out of his jacket.

"What?!" Cameron jumped up from her seat and stared at them in disbelief.

"What's the matter, Cammy?" House frowned.

"Are you telling me here that she's about to risk her life just to save a cheating, lying jackass?"

"Yep..." House shrugged and dry swallowed a pill of Vicodin.

"You can't be serious, House!" At that point she nearly screamed.

"Aw, knock it off..." Foreman stepped in. "As House said, it's none of our business."

"I'll tell her." She stated firmly and turned to leave the room.

"No, you won't!" House yelled and followed her but she was somewhat faster. She made it to the elevator and pushed the button at least twenty times. As the door opened she walked in but House got there with her and gave her an irritated look. "Get right back or I'll fire you."

"No!" She snapped and looked away from him.

He made a few steps towards her and grabbed her shoulders fiercely. She looked up at him, her jaw trembling lightly. "You're not going to do it, Cameron! If you want to deal with such things, go and become a shrink. But if you want to be a doctor, if you want to work for me, you better forget about interfering." They were standing a few inches away from each other, anger bubbling inside both of them. He was still holding her and felt her warmth radiating from her. His eyes moved from hers and focused on her red lips, soft and beautiful and he gulped. The door of the elevator then opened and he let go off her immediately. She was still looking at him and then shook her head.

"Okay... You win. I'm going home." With that she got out of the elevator and disappeared. House ran his hand through his hair sighing.

* * *

It was about 10 pm when House decided to call it a day and head home. The surgery went well and ensured him some more time to solve the puzzle. But not that day. He was too tired.

He limped out of the building heading his car in the parking lot when he saw a familiar woman drifting around. She approached him and soon he could see it was Cameron. His eyes widened as she staggered towards him smiling widely. Was she nuts? She seemed to be wanting to kill him a couple of hours ago for not telling the truth to the wife and now she was... smiling at him?

"Doctor House!" She yelped. "I'm really glad to see you." She laughed.

"Cameron, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised at the change.

"I'm on a hike..." She laughed.

"Are you drunk?" He asked her rolling his eyes.

"Nooooo..." She replied still smiling. Once she stood in front of him, she grabbed his arm and caressed it gently. "I'm kinda looking for Chase. Is he still inside?"

"Nah, he left a couple of hours ago." House frowned. So much for her admiration of Dr. Gregory House. There wasn't any.

"Huh... okay. Maybe you just didn't really pay attention and he's still there." She reasoned and wanted to go to the hospital before House stopped her with his cane.

"Look at me." He ordered. She did as she was told and House's jaw dropped. "You're high!"

"Bullshit..." She snapped and tried to leave but he grabbed her arms with force, his facial expression darkening.

"You're not going there, you idiot. Your pupils look like pancakes." He growled and held her tight.

Cameron was still smiling. "Whatever you say, you're the boss." She tried to free herself but nearly fell and House caught her.

"What's got into you, for god's sake?"

"None of your business... In fact, if you want to deal with such things, go ahead and become a shrink." She said angrily, quoting him. Yet, she was smiling. "Where does Chase live? I wanna see him."

"I have no idea, Cameron." House lied.

"Okay, then give me his phone number..." She insisted.

"I don't have it..." He lied once more.

She sighed but before she could say something House noticed a woman walking towards them.

"Shit. Come on, get in the car...Now!" He ordered and opened the door for her quickly.

"Why?" She squaked.

"Because otherwise I won't be the one to fire you. It's Cuddy. Come on, move it."

They got in the car and House quickly pulled away.

"Are you taking me to Chase's house, House?" She asked and laughed.

"No... I don't know where he lives and trust me, you don't need any Aussie to take advantage of you now." He snapped and shook his head in disbelief. "You're coming with me."

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you like it. If so, another three reviews are always welcome. LOL.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heey, I** **'m back! (at least for a while) Sorry about the delay,** **hectic life, travelling the world. But still I found time to add another chapter so I hope you** **'ll like it and you'll leave me a review. Thanks.**

 **Also, the disclaimer remains the same - I own pretty much nothing. And Cameron is still OOC. And my English still isn't perfect. I'm kinda thinking of changing the rating when there's time for some smut but...not yet. :)**

 **Enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **You've got a boo-boo, I've got a boo-boo**

They drove in silence, House frowning and Cameron grinning widely. Neither of them said a word even though there were thousands thoughts on their mind. It was a warm night and Cameron was enjoying it obviously... well, of course.

When House pulled over in front of his place, she smiled at him happily and got out. House followed watching her closely as she took off her shoes and started jumping around like a kangaroo on a small garden-like place next to the front door. He rolled his eyes: "The Aussie would probably know better how to handle you..." He muttered rather to himself. Cameron tore a small blue flower from a poorly maintained flowerbed and smiling broadly she put it behind her ear.

"Come on in, Cameron..." House growled and limped to the door so she gathered her shoes and went after him. When they stepped in his apartment she threw her shoes away and started going around in circles for no reason.

House sighed. "Take a seat, for the love of God, you stoned Flying Dutchman." She laughed heartily and collapsed onto his sofa.

"Good... now sit, don't move, don't leave, don't destroy anything. I'll make myself some coffee to keep up with you." With that he hobbled into his kitchen. Cameron looked around the apartment... it was kind of cozy and nice, unlike her boss. She would have frowned at that point but it was somehow physically impossible. So she kept smiling.

In a short while House walked back with two cups in one hand handing her one of them.

"Here... water... Drink." He ordered and she took a sip. As he sat down next to her she got up and walked over to his stereo.

"Music..." She said. It was the first word she uttered since they left the parking lot. "I want some." She added. Then she grabbed a couple of CDs from the shelf and examined them, yet with a snort she threw the first two on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" House yelled and limped to her quickly taking the rest of his treasured CDs away from her. "Leave my stuff alone, you tasteless barbarian."

"I need a fun music... This is tragic, really." She hissed and walked over to his piano.

"Don't even think about touching my piano, Cameron!" He grumbled again but it was too late.

"Don't worry, can't play it..." She laughed and sat down on the keys. The instrument gave out a dreadful mixture of incoherent sounds and House rushed to her and grabbed her waist abruptly staring into her eyes.

"Cameron, sit down on the couch and don't try to piss me off too much." He said a while later and dragged her away from his piano.

"I'm boooored." She moaned and pouted at him.

As they both were sitting House turned to her and rubbed his forehead.

"So... what did you take and why?" He asked and watched her closely.

"Does it matter?" She shrugged and looked away. Then she put her knees to her chest and smiled. "I needed a break."

"From what? Tequila?"

"From you..." She responded and he jerked lightly. "You really pissed me off today and I was angry. I still am."

"Huh... veeeery smart, Cameron. That's exactly how you solve problems."

"Oh, give me a break... you're the drug addict here." She growled and looked up at him. In his eyes she could see something she couldn't recognize. Was it concern? On her behalf?

"And why were you looking for the wombat anyway?" House went on asking. "To make him do you?"

"I guess..." She nodded still looking elsewhere. "I didn't want to be alone."

"Well, I certainly didn't think you were really that stupid to..."

"Yes, you did." She interrupted him and frowned ever so slightly before the corners of her mouth turned into a smile again. "Your eyes are really mesmerizing. I still hate you, though."

"Oh god, Camomile... So you take MDMA, I suppose, you should love everyone and everything, but you still hate me?" He laughed lightly but deep inside he felt a little sad about her remark. There was something about this girl.

"How about we play cards or something?" She asked and got up jumping around again.

"Like strip poker?" House raised his eyebrow.

"Nah... You win twice and I'm naked. I'm not up for it." She replied and House's eyes widened. He took a close look at her and wondered if the tank top and shorts were really the only two things she was wearing. She noticed he was staring at her and laughed. "Weren't expecting that, huh?"

"Nope..." He admitted and smiled imperceptibly. He got up too and found the cards as she paced the apartment helplessly.

"So, how much money have you got?" He asked while shuffling the cards. "I'm keeping you company, you're out of your mind and yet you won't let me take off your clothes...I need some reward."

"I don't have any." She shrugged and continued walking around.

"So what do we play for then?" He frowned while Cameron noticed a box on a shelf and laughed.

"Here! The Smurfs!" She took out the box and grinned winningly with a wink.

"What?!" He yelped. "It's Wilson's favorite game, he must have forgotten it here."

"Whatever. I know this board game... There are plenty of chips with strawberries and blueberries."

"People like you shouldn't be doing drugs." He rolled his eyes.

"No... Look." She walked over to him and sat down. "Let's play truth or dare. Once you win ten strawberry chips you can ask me a question, when you have ten blueberries you can dare me." She put all the chips on the couch and leaned back happily.

House couldn't help but laugh at her idea. "Okay... let's do it."

She won the first round and smiled widely throwing ten strawberry chips in his lap.

"Why did you hire me?"

"Cuddy said I had to hire someone." He shrugged.

"Yeah, but why did you hire me? Why not Kate? She's the smartest and the most ambitious of the whole class." Cameron insisted.

"Simple... You were pretty, she was ugly."

"Those are your requirements?" Cameron narrowed her eyes at him and chuckled.

"Pretty much... Plus deep inside I hoped you'd be stupid and I'd make you quit. If I thought for a second you were this psycho junkie, I'd have hired someone else. There's room for only one such person in the team. Sorry."

"I'm not psycho... I'm ... um, freestyle." Cameron replied and laughed.

He dealt the cards and after awhile she managed to beat him again.

"Dammit..." He uttered and frowned.

"Huh... Yes! There you go! Ten blueberries. Now get up and play some boogie woogie on the piano. I need to hear something fun and dance a little. I feel sick."

"I can't play boogie woogie..." He protested but she jumped up and took his hands dragging him to the piano.

He sighed and nodded making his way to the instrument. She stood near him and waited. His fingers started moving quickly over the keys and Cameron's smile grew. It was perfect. She closed her eyes and started dancing or jumping or just swaying to the rhythm. His gaze shifted from the instrument to her and he watched her carefully. Her slender body was moving in a strange yet sexy way which made him continue playing. That... that was the moment he knew that even though she was kind of nuts, he liked her.

She jumped around some more until her right foot slipped and she fell down. He stopped playing immediately but before he could get up to see if she was okay she burst into laughter.

"Brilliant..." She said and got up again. "Thanks."

House rolled his eyes and limped over to the couch. "Let's play some more. I really need to win this round."

It was tough but he managed to win and holding ten blueberry chips he looked at her wickedly. "Dare, Camomile..."

"Okay..." She leaned back, put her feet on the coffee table and waited.

"I dare you to go across the hall, wake my neighbors up and asked them something completely stupid." He said in one breath and waited for her reaction.

Her eyes widened a little but then she shrugged and got up. "I don't live here, they'll hate you not me."

"No future tense needed, Cammy." He grinned and got up as well.

Cameron left the apartment and House stood behind the door listening carefully. She cleared her throat and knocked the neighbor's door waiting. When nothing happened, she started pounding on the door until it swung open and a big fat man appeared.

"What do you want?!" He asked angrily and Cameron flashed him a cute smile.

"Hi there, I was just wondering if you had some olives I could borrow." She said in something that sounded like Jamaican accent. "You see, I'm making my boyfriend a midnight snack and he's got this OCD issue going on and if there isn't an even number of both black and green olives on the pizza, he might tear the remains of his hair from his head. He's half bald now and I'm worried, you know."

The guy stared at her in disbelief. "Are you crazy? It's 2:30 in the morning!"

Cameron smiled widely but didn't reply and House nearly peed his pants laughing.

"You're with that weird cripple, aren't you?" The man snarled and before slamming the door shut he only added: "Fuck you."

"You wish..." Cameron laughed and headed back to House's apartment.

"That was priceless..." House laughed. "You're a freeeaaaak..."

Cameron walked over to the couch and sat down. "Come on, I know a great dare. I just need to win."

But she didn't. House won again and had his necessary amount of blueberries.

He grinned at her and she took a deep breath. "Okay, go ahead..."

"I dare you to do something you would never ever do if you weren't high now." He said and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What does that mean? Smashing your expensive TV with a baseball bat?" She asked freaking him out.

"Nooo..."

"Okay, let me think..." She said and looked around. Then all of sudden she pushed all the cards and chips away from the couch and straddled him. She smiled wickedly at him and gently pressed her lips against his. She kissed him lightly but he didn't respond at all. She pulled back and raised her eyebrows.

"Didn't expect that, did you?" She smiled and winked.

"Don't do it..." He said after a moment of silence. "You're high."

"You don't say..." She laughed. "You dared me to do something I wouldn't do sober. So I did it. Sorry, but now you have to play along." She started kissing him again as she ran her fingers along his jaw. Then she licked his upper lip and when he opened his mouth slightly, she pressed her tongue against his making him moan. She smiled again but didn't stop. He tasted like the coffee he was drinking and at the very moment she somehow found him the sexiest man on the planet. She ran her fingers through his hair and he finally let go and grabbed her hips gently pushing her against him. She moaned happily and the kiss became more passionate and much more urgent.

They were still kissing when House ran his hands up her sides until he felt something strange on the right side of her back. He pulled back gasping for air and giving her a confused look. She knew what he had on mind.

"You've got a boo-boo, I've got a boo-boo." She shrugged. "We can kiss them better some other time, huh?"

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter." She frowned a little.

"I wanna know." He insisted.

"Then you need some strawberries, pumpkin." She replied mockingly and took a deep breath. Suddenly she felt exhausted. House watched her closely knowing her trip was almost over and sighed with relief.

"You should get some sleep." He said. She shook her head and kissed him again. He knew it was stupid to let her do it, let alone kiss her back but he couldn't help it. She was too... beautiful... and intriguing. They were kissing gently tasting each other until he felt her body go limp and he knew she was really drifting off to sleep.

"Get up, Camomile, you're going to bed now." He ordered and she nodded silently. She could barely stand so she followed him to the bedroom where she climbed into the bed and yawned. He smiled and turned to leave but she caught his hand making him look at her again.

"Stay with me, please." She begged with puppy eyes.

"It's not a good idea..."

"Please... with the olives on top."

He smiled gently. "O..kay.." He mumbled and limped over to the other side of the bed. Then he took off his jeans and lay down next to her. She turned to him and smiled drowsily.

"Thank you, House..." She said and kissed the corner of his mouth. "It was fun." With that she closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately.

House sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "It was..." Then he, despite himself, kissed her forehead, put his arm on her hip and drew lazy patterns on her boo-boo with his fingers until he fell asleep as well.

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for reading. Hopefully I'll get some reviews again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: A long one. Feel free to skip it, if not interested.**

 **I had a great time writing chapter 4 (and even better reading your reviews). I was gone for some time and now I'm leaving in a few days again to backpack around South America. No computer, no WiFi, no nothing. Therefore I decided to post yet another chapter, as I won't be home for 5 whole weeks. I wrote a long one, I hope you'll like it and I most certainly hope to read some reviews when I come back. Thanks, my dear loyal readers, I'm happy you enjoy reading the story and if I make it out alive, you can expect another post from me in the beginnings of August. Now I have to push English aside and learn some Spanish instead to survive the trip. Have a nice summer!**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 _ **Enjoying the afterglow?**_

House opened his eyes slowly, looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table and shuddered. It was 6:15 in the morning and he wondered how come he was awake at this god-awful time. Then he turned to look at the petite frame next to him that was moaning lightly and tossing. Cameron. Her face was covered in sweat, her eyes were shut. He watched her carefully as she mumbled something incomprehensible, turned away from him and then turned to face him again. He sighed and moved closer to her taking her in his arms and holding her tightly against his chest. She seemed to relax a little and for a mere moment she stopped shaking.

He pressed his lips unintentionally against her sweaty forehead as his arms held her close to him. It was kind of a spur thing, he had no feelings for her whatsoever and all the things that happened the previous night meant nothing to him... Of course. Perhaps. Or not?

He had no time to question his actions or hers because at that moment he felt Cameron jerk violently and he let go of her looking at her face. She looked up at him with puffed eyes and stared and stared until the corners of his mouth turned into an uncertain smile.

"Enjoying the afterglow, Cammy?" He joked, his eyes still glued to hers.

"Oh my go-od..." She gasped and buried her face in the pillow muttering something he had no chance to understand.

"How are you feeling?" House asked while he lifted his hand to caress her back but stopped just a few inches away from her spine. He knew that everything she had done the night before was only because she was high and he was well aware of the fact she still disliked him utterly.

Before she nearly suffocated herself with her face buried in the pillow she raised her head and took a deep breath.

"I'm sick..." She stated matter-of-factly without looking at him. She remembered a lot of things from last night, the poker, the chips, the kisses. She closed her eyes again feeling both sick and embarrassed. House was a self-important jackass but he was still her boss. He found her high in the parking lot, he took her to his home, took care of her, and then she decided to start kissing him. Stupid. Dumb.

"Cameron, are you gonna puke or something?" House interrupted her thoughts and she turned to lie on her back staring at the ceiling.

She shook her head. "Nope." She replied still avoiding to look at him.

"You sure?" He asked again watching her swallow hard.

She took a deep breath and shrugged. "I guess..."

"Look, if there's anything..." House said but Cameron widened her eyes and jerked nodding fiercely.

"Okay, I am..." She let out desperately and put her palm in front of her mouth sitting up and crawling out of the bed. Unfortunately, once she stood on the floor and made a few steps towards the bathroom, her legs betrayed her and she fell down on her knees.

"Sweet Jesus..." She shrieked.

House watched her with an amused half smile. He knew she must have felt like shit but still, it was fun to watch. She got up and trudged away, once she reached the bathroom, he heard her slam the door shut and ... well. Whatever.

He closed his eyes again resolved to go back to sleep as he was tired and it was still too early to get up. Truth be told, he didn't even know what the town looked like at 6:30 in the morning or what kind of people were hanging out on the streets and he definitely didn't want to find out.

He must have fallen asleep for awhile because he was woken up by a noise coming from outside of his bedroom. Sure it was Cameron, he just didn't know what she was doing.

"Cameron!" He called out. "You okay?"

"Yee-aah..." She replied but it sounded anything but plausible.

"What are you doing?"

"I...I'm leaving. I... thank you..." She stuttered out.

"C'mere." He ordered and after a couple of seconds he saw her walk in hesitantly.

He raised his eyebrows as she stood there looking like a lost puppy. Her hair was damp and she obviously took a shower.

"It's late, I should get going. I...I'm really sorry for what I did and thank you for letting me stay here." She said in one breath but House sat up leaning against the bed frame and shook his head.

"Late? Camomile, my dear Camomile." He said in a low voice obviously mocking her. "You went to sleep just two or three hours ago, you look like shit and you definitely need to get some more beauty sleep."

"Please, don't call me that." She nearly whispered.

"You didn't mind it last night..." He said and gave her a wink. "Come back here and lie down."

"I can't..." She objected.

"It's an order." He said firmly and her eyes widened. Then she nodded and made her way to him again. She knew it was the most stupid thing she could do...well, right after getting high and spending the night at her boss' place... but she was feeling really weak and she was so tired she could barely stand on her feet.

She crawled back into the bed keeping a safe distance from him.

"Thanks.." She whispered and fell asleep right away.

* * *

It was almost nine when Cameron woke up to find out she was alone in the bed. She felt a little better but the sickness didn't go away.

She got up from the bed carefully and made her way to the door when she heard House from the kitchen.

"Morning... Come here. I made breakfast." He said and she shook her head in disbelief. Was she ever going to leave this godforsaken apartment?

She walked over to the kitchen reluctantly to see House limping around and preparing fine-looking food.

"I'm not hungry, House." She said. "Thanks."

"Really?! You don't say..." He snapped at her and motioned for her to sit on the couch. "You must eat something and I'm going to make sure you do so."

In a while he brought a plate with various sandwiches and put it on the table before he turned and hobbled back to the kitchen to bring coffee. Then he sat down next to her and smiled ever so lightly when he saw her face. She looked better but she was still quite worn-out and he knew there was no way he could let her go to the hospital. If Cuddy saw her, she'd know it wasn't just a drunken night. Cameron looked up at him and gave him a quizzical look.

House looked away immediately and then pointed at the plate. "BLT, cheese and onion, Denver sandwich and peanut butter." He stated matter-of-factly. "No idea what girls your age might like."

She smiled and looked at the table. "I'm not picky... And thank you again."

"No problem..."

Then there was silence. She was eating so slowly it was literally killing him and they avoided looking at each other as much as possible.

 _'What the hell is wrong with this girl?'_ House thought while taking a bite from a peanut butter sandwich. _'She drinks, parties, claims to be really free and wild, and now she's sitting here feeling guilty and unhappy for what she did and probably regrets the whole thing.'_

Cameron struggled to swallow successfully every single bite she took while looking out the window absorbed in her thoughts. _'Was that a squirrel over there? I could swear there was a squirrel.'_ She thought.

They were both lost in their thoughts when House couldn't take it anymore and spoke up.

"Look, I believe it's not a good idea for you to go to the hospital today. Your face still shows a lot and I don't want my lackeys to get in trouble. I practically live in both Cuddy's office and the HR department and I don't feel like saving your ass today, you know..." He said. He wanted ... he didn't know what he wanted. He wanted her to leave, he wanted her to stay... He wanted to eat the only Denver sandwich left but she took it right before he made up his mind. He was lost and angry so he took two Vicodin instead and frowned.

"Don't worry, I've got lectures in the afternoon..." She gave him a fake smile. Then her eyes widened. "It's Thursday, right?" She asked.

"It's Wednesday..." He grunted right after he swallowed his pills.

"Oh my god!" She let out a yelp and threw the rest of the Denver sandwich back on the plate. "I've got a lecture!" She got up quickly and House watched her in disbelief.

"What's the big deal?" He asked.

"I've already skipped it way too many times. I have to be there today!" She let out and ran around the apartment.

"Aaaand… what happens if you don't show up?" House asked again still not getting it. She wasn't freestyle at all. He watched her run to the kitchen and back.

"I'll have to take an extra test..." She replied and then disappeared in the bedroom.

"I remember you telling me the studies were a piece of cake..." He snorted and fought the urge to eat the rest of the Denver sandwich she put back. Then he decided against it.

"It's genetics..." She grumbled as she came back to the room still looking around.

"And?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

She stood across from him and widened her eyes at him comically. "And?!" She growled. "It's difficult! I don't understand it."

"Phfft... Cammy _is_ an idiot after all." He chuckled.

"Shut up!" She yelled. "Not funny. With all the 'breed a black and white bunny, what do you get' kind of bullshit it's not so simple."

"What kind of school do you attend again?" He asked giving her a mocking look. "And why the hell are you still looking around? The lecture isn't here... Not that there weren't things I could teach you, you know..." He said with a wink.

"I'm looking for my bag..." She replied running her hand through her hair desperately.

"You didn't have any, Cameron." House said. For a second he fought the idea of not telling her and letting her run around like a penguin with early-onset Alzheimer's but he wasn't such a bastard after all. She looked at him and like in a trance she nodded, quickly mouthed 'thank you' and without thinking she leaned over to him and pressed her lips against his. Then she immediately opened her eyes realizing what she just did. She pulled back and gulped.

"Sorry... Thanks..." She said in a low voice and ran out from his apartment.

House just sat there dumbfounded wondering what the hell that was supposed to mean. Before he could think some more he could hear a soft 'dammit, dammit' from the hall. He got up from the couch when another 'dammit' got louder... He limped over to his piano when the door opened again and he saw Cameron with a hopeless expression in her face.

"Dammit!" She almost yelled now. "I forgot my shoes here."

House looked at her feet grinning and pointed with his cane to the corner of the room.

"Thanks..." She gasped and put them on.

"You okay?" He asked watching her closely.

"What do you think?! I stepped on a pigeon shit without my shoes on." She almost sobbed but he could see she was actually holding back laughter. He smiled back at her and she disappeared for good.

He chuckled again and sat down on the couch.

Cameron... was... fun.

* * *

Cameron opened the door of the lecture hall to see that the teacher was facing the blackboard writing something and she sighed with relief. Then she tried to sneak silently into one of the chairs hoping he wouldn't notice her but at that point Mr. Clark turned and cleared his throat.

"Miss Cameron, welcome. You decided to join us after all." He noted sarcastically and scowled.

"I'm sorry. My dog had an epileptic seizure this morning." She said without thinking and he gave her an annoyed look.

"Really? A-gain?"

Daaaamnnnn… Suddenly she remembered she had already used this excuse and closed her eyes. What the hell was wrong with her? She used to be good at making stuff up.

"It won't happen again." She promised looking at him and smiling nicely hoping to soften him up a little.

"We've had this conversation. And I told you, you'd take an extra test if you were late again. So, tomorrow at 7 am, my office… I'll prepare a special progress test so make sure you study everything we've done here so far." He said winningly and smiled with satisfaction.

"But that is…" She protested.

"Impossible?" He raised his eyebrow finishing her sentence. "Could be so…"

"Should I stay or should I go now?" She asked angrily, slightly copying the tune of the song.

"That is up to you." He replied and turned his back to the class again. Cameron shook her head and rubbed her temples gently. Then she looked at this SOB whose head from the back looked like an eagle nest with a giant egg in it. She snorted, got up and left immediately.

* * *

House's cane pushed the door to Wilson's office open and he walked in holding a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Jimmy!" He said in a loud voice and made his way to Wilson's couch.

"It's not morning." Wilson objected without looking up. "How's your patient?"

"So far so good. Told the two useless guys to run some tests and now I'm here to tell _you_ a greeeaaat story." House replied and sat down.

"I'm busy, House." Wilson growled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… So was I last night." House chuckled. "If you know what I mean."

"I assume a hooker and a Scotch or an imaginary hooker, your hand and a Scotch." Wilson shrugged and gave him a mocking look.

"Oh, snap." House smiled and put his feet on the coffee table.

"So what happened? Let's just get it over with." Wilson asked and put his pen aside looking at House.

"The tales I could tell…" House took a deep breath and leaned back looking at the ceiling.

"Huh?"

"Well… Um, let's see. How many ducklings do I have, Jimmy?"

"Two and a half, I'd say." Wilson replied. "Why?"

"Correct." House said and took a sip of his coffee. "The half duckling, you know…"

"Cameron?"

"Uh huh…"

"You… You were with …with her?" Wilson asked and his eyes widened. He pictured the beautiful young med student and … House. "Whaaat?" He shrieked.

"Oh yeah. Last night I took her to my place and …."

"And?!" Wilson was shocked. He didn't know Cameron well besides talking to her once or twice but he thought she was funny and easygoing. He couldn't imagine she'd be interested in House.

"She spent the night at my place, Jimmy boy." House grinned and finished his coffee before throwing the paper cup away and missing the trash can of course.

"You're kidding." Wilson shook his head and got up pacing his office.

"No, I'm not."

"Did you… Um, did you sleep with her?" Wilson asked again looking at his friend.

"Depends on the point of view."

"What?!"

House smiled lightly again and looked at Wilson. "No, I didn't."

Wilson sighed in relief and put his hands on his hips. "Thank God. You're stupid enough to…"

"Found her in the parking lot, completely stoned, giggling, so I took her to my place to make sure she'd be okay." He explained with a shrug.

"Oooh… How very noble of you." Wilson frowned. "Wait a minute, she takes drugs?!"

"Yes!" House said and widened his eyes to express his fake shock. "Actually, that's why I'm here! Because what's more she also sells them to your yet unborn children in front of their school! Would you believe it?"

"Stop it, House. This isn't funny."

"I guess it was a one-time thing." House shook his head, his voice more serious this time.

"And so what did you do?" Wilson asked again still feeling suspicious about the whole story.

"We played cards and then we kissed." House stated matter-of-factly waiting for Wilson's reaction. He, however, stared at him in disbelief.

"Come again?"

"We kissed. It was fun. No biggie." House said and closed his eyes as he remembered her soft lips on his before Wilson spoke again.

"No biggie? NO BIGGIE?!" Wilson nearly yelled. "She's your subordinate, she's still a student, she's …she's young!"

"Oh, stop it, Wilson." House snarled and got up from the couch. He caught Wilson off his guard and that was pretty much all he wanted so he didn't feel like going on with the chit chat. "Kisses are good things. And ever since they released that 'Pretty Woman' piece of crap in 1990, no hooker agrees to kiss me on the mouth unless I show up in a limo and ask her to marry me."

With that House walked over to the door and opened it.

"What are you going to do?" Wilson growled again.

"I'll go get myself some lunch. You're not invited."

* * *

In the afternoon House actually worked but at about seven he decided to leave and get drunk in a nearby bar. He avoided Wilson the entire day knowing he would keep bugging him about leaving Cameron alone. Of course he would leave her alone. There was no way she'd be interested in him and he didn't care about her either. It was just nice to score such cute young chick.

He walked into a bar and sat down. Then he ordered a Scotch and looked around. The place was half empty and when he downed his drink, he caught a glimpse of someone very familiar sitting in a corner booth, reading a thick book and sipping a stale beer. Cameron. Again.

He was surprised to see her there and then after careful consideration, he ordered another drink and then made his way to her. Once he stood behind her, he bent over her shoulder and cleared his throat lightly.

"I take it you didn't make it to your class." He whispered in her ear.

She jerked and looked up at him.

"You…you startled me." She muttered and gave him an uncertain smile.

"A short-haired rabbit A crossbreeds with a long-haired rabbit B…" House read aloud over her shoulder. "… creating a short-haired litter. Yet another short-haired rabbit C…"

"Stop it…" She frowned and he walked over to sit down across from her. He looked at her and sipped his Scotch. She had no make-up on and she wore a simple black and white baseball T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Her long hair were tied in a fish-tail braid (not that he knew what it was) and she looked…stunning.

"When's the test?" He asked unable to stop staring into her eyes.

"Tomorrow morning." She said in a sad voice and took a sip of her beer. "I really pissed him off today."

"What happened?" He asked in a soft voice. What was this girl doing to him?

"You know… epileptic dog and stuff."

He chuckled even though he had no idea what she meant by that. He was getting used to things she was saying which he didn't understand. As long as he found them funny, it was just fine.

"House…" She said and looked at him. "I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to…."

"Don't worry about it." He interrupted her and shook his head. "I had a good time. Next time anyone tries to sell you drugs, just say yes."

She smiled sadly and nodded. Then she rubbed her forehead and banged her head against the book in front of her. With her head on the table she just moaned and House couldn't help but smile again. Then he reached out and patted the top of her head gently. "There, there… don't despair. Need helping with that?"

House and Cameron spent several hours drinking and discussing the long and short-haired rabbits, black and brown rats, hornless cattle and many other things until he noticed she wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Let's call it a day. You must get some sleep to kick Clark's ass tomorrow." He said with a cheerful voice, got up and limped over to the bar to pay the bill.

When he got back, she already packed all the textbooks and got up slowly as well. "Come on…" He said. "I'll walk you."

She nodded and they left.

They walked through a park silently. It was dark already and House was glad she was so tired and didn't walk too fast.

"Do you get the rabbit bullshit now?" He asked after a long silence.

"Yes…thank you." She forced a smile.

Then there was silence all over again. So they walked and walked not knowing what to say. When they reached her dorm, Cameron stopped and looked up at him.

"This is me. Thank you, House… And I know I'm being kinda tiresome but I need you to know that I don't usually do things that I did last night." She let out as quickly as possible in order for him not to stop her again.

"I know, Cameron. Calm down. It was the drugs, not you." He said in a low voice and forced a smile. He felt awkward about her apologizing all the time but mainly because of what the apologies represented. She regretted the whole thing.

She took a deep breath and looked at her feet. She struggled with herself a little but then shook her head and grabbed his left hand in hers. She looked up at him, stood on her tiptoes and licked her lips before kissing him ever so lightly. He froze. She moved closer to him and let go of his hand as she slipped both her hands inside his suit jacket running her fingers along his ribcage.

House shivered a little but what he was feeling was way too overwhelming to stop her. He put his arm around her pulling her closer to him as she smiled against his lips and opened her mouth lightly. Her tongue slid over his lips to taste him, taste the Scotch he was drinking the whole night. He pressed her even tighter to him, her chest against his and they both moaned loudly. He could barely think straight, he knew what would Wilson say, he knew it was wrong on every level but he couldn't stop anyway.

They were still kissing when they heard voices approaching them and he let go of her slowly and reluctantly with a sigh.

"You should go…" He said, his voice hoarse and sexy.

"I should go…" She smiled.

Then they stood there for a few more seconds, looking at each other and smiling subtly. Cameron then closed her eyes and grabbed his hand again, intertwining her fingers with his. Then she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"It wasn't all the drugs." She said and letting go of his hand, she turned to leave.

 **TBC**

 **I promise to continue when I come back.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys... Sorry about the delay but here's the thing. I didn't really get many reviews so I figured this fic was just a piece of crap and decided not to go on. Also, I spent more time traveling than I thought I would and I just got back home about two weeks ago. And I read the last review. :) Thank you,** **chhavi** **, this one's especially for you.**

 **Of course, if anyone else wants to review, I'll be very happy. I know it's been a long time since I last posted a chapter and you might need to read it again but well, I'm back now. Enjoy...**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 _ **"Drop the pants"**_

Neither of them slept well that night. In fact, they didn't sleep at all. Cameron was disconcerted both because of the test as well as because of what she was starting to feel. She liked House. It was a strange feeling she rarely experienced. Guys were just fun for her, she never really looked for anything serious, she just enjoyed hanging out with them. This time it felt different.

She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to start an affair with her boss - old...er, weird, cranky and sometimes too annoying. But on the other hand she got to experience him in a different situation when he was nice to her, and he was nice enough to help her with her studies. Also he helped her a great deal and she couldn't help but think he was just hiding behind his sarcasm and rudeness.

After almost an hour of overthinking she reached out for her cell...

* * *

House was lying in his bed tossing and turning. There was just one thing on his mind. One person. His half duckling Cameron. This young and beautiful woman who stepped into his life and made him feel things he hadn't felt in quite some time. Things he didn't really want to feel. He was a little startled. He was staring at the ceiling and anytime he closed his eyes, he saw her face, he relived the kisses they shared, her touch and how it felt to have her in his arms. He shook his head angrily and reached out for his cell dialing a familiar number.

It didn't take long before there was a knock on the door. He got up and went down the hall to answer.

"Doctor House?" A young attractive brunette asked.

"Yes... Come in." He replied and let her in.

She walked in and made herself comfortable on his couch. He watched her carefully and then joined her sitting down next to her.

"I was told you were feeling lonely tonight." She said with a smile and started kissing his neck. House closed his eyes and took a deep breath when his phone beeped. He pushed the girl away to read the text he just received.

 _Thank you again for your help. I had a great time. Cameron_

House gulped and shook his head imperceptibly. Then he tossed the phone aside and turned back to the girl next to him.

* * *

The next day there were just the three of them. Grumpy House who kept swallowing one Vicodin after another, Chase watching him quizzically and Foreman frowning. They were in the conference room discussing a case and everything seemed wrong with that morning.

"You idiots!" House yelled. "Give me something! Any idea!"

"You don't need to yell." Chase protested in a low voice, which annoyed House even more.

"Obviously I do, since you are useless!"

"Could be Vasculitis..." Foreman said trying to be helpful but all he got was another enraged look from his boss.

This hopeless situation went on for some more before the door opened and Cameron walked in with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, everyone..." She said and walked over to get herself some coffee.

House's expression changed a little, at first he even smiled slightly but then rubbed his forehead and turned to the whiteboard again. Cameron noticed something wasn't quite right and looked at Chase with a raised eyebrow.

Chase flashed her a smile and mouthed something like 'don't even ask'. She smiled back at him and rolled her eyes.

"You're late, Cameron." House growled.

"I was taking a very difficult test, Doctor House." She replied ever so professionally and slid past him brushing her hip against his. House jerked and looked at her angrily.

"Whatever..." He snarled and dry swallowed yet another Vicodin. "Chase, Foreman, get up and do the MRI."

"But we already have..." Foreman objected.

"Do it again!" House yelled and disappeared in his office.

The two young doctors got up and left. Cameron took a sip of her coffee and pouted not knowing what to do.

* * *

After a couple of crosswords she did while drinking her coffee she got up and made her way to his office. She knocked on the glass door and opened it carefully. He was sitting at his desk playing his gameboy.

"May I?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Huh..." House mumbled and turned to look at her. She walked closer to him and then sat across from him.

"Is there something I can do?" She asked with a smile. She knew he was in a foul mood but had no idea why.

"Can't think of anything. Enjoy the morning, go have brunch in the cafeteria." He said in a softer voice but still it wasn't the same House she had spent the past two days with. She gulped but then decided not to be bothered. He never replied after she texted him the previous night, he didn't even ask about the test. But after doing the two crosswords she didn't feel like solving another puzzle. Him.

"In that case, can I go home? I've got a lot of things to do and since my presence here is completely useless, there's not much point in staying." She said in a confident voice and ran her hand through her hair.

He watched her as she did so and licked his lips. He could smell her fruity scent and remembered that his sheets still smelled like her. He had to change them. Then he sighed and nodded. He suddenly didn't know how to talk to her, what to tell her. He was drawn to her but knew it was just wrong.

She observed him carefully but then smiled and nodded too. He turned in his chair so that his back was turned to her and though she didn't understand the sudden change, she just shrugged and got up. When she put the chair in its place and made a step to leave, she heard him speak again.

"Cameron..." House said still staring out the window.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Um... About the other night." He said and cleared his throat. Then he turned to face her and once again was struck by her beauty.

"Yes?"

"I believe it would be better if we forgot about... about what happened." He said in one breath and searched for her reaction. She stayed calm. Now she understood what was happening but decided to remain silent and wait for him to tell her some kind of stupid excuses. _You deserve someone better_ kind of bullshit.

She raised her eyebrows letting him know it wasn't enough... he wanted to play games, so be it, she thought.

"Well... um..." House was lost for words. Such things almost never happened to him, yet there he was, facing his stunning and smart subordinate, trying to tell her things he didn't want to say at all. "You see, the thing is that you work for me, you're still a student and I realized..."

Cameron smiled. Then she even chuckled lightly, which made House narrow his eyes at her. _Why was she smiling?_

"Anyway, I realized...um..." He continued.

"I know..." She interrupted him.

"Huh?"

"You realized you couldn't date a student or have a hot plate in your office. It's in the handbook."

"I'm... I'm sorry?" House mumbled dumbfounded.

Cameron flashed him a fake smile and shook her head in disbelief. "Less General Hospital, more quality TV."

With that she turned and left.

* * *

House sat alone at a table in the cafeteria stuffing himself with the fries when Wilson stood in front of him.

"Booo!" He smiled and sat down.

House jerked lightly and then gave him an annoyed look without saying a word.

"How's everything? I heard Chase and Foreman saying nasty things about you in the lab. What happened?"

"Meh... They always say nasty things about me." House growled and took a sip of his soda.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh... And what about the only duckling that has got a thing for you?" Wilson asked.

"You mean the one that I feed bread in the park? Laid eggs recently. I'm not the father. We broke up."

"House, come on..." Wilson said looking for something in his friend's expression.

"What do you want to know? If I am sleeping with Cameron?" House snapped and looked at Wilson. "I remember you told me to stop messing with her. So I did. Happy?"

"Really?" Wilson was surprised. House would never go by the book, let alone listen to him or anyone else.

"Yes." House was upset and tired. "Spent last night with a hooker."

"Good for you." Wilson smiled. He was glad House didn't do anything stupid. And starting up with Cameron would be just stupid beyond description. "You did the right thing, House. Anyways, is the half duckling here? Cuddy wanted to talk to her."

"She went home. And so am I. My leg hurts. Bye, Wilson." House said, got up and limped away.

* * *

It was already around midnight and Cameron and her friends were downing one shot after another. She was sitting on David's lap while he was slowly running his fingers up her thigh. They were having a good time but Cameron felt a little lost. She finished her vodka and grabbed David's hand looking into his eyes.

"I'm not sleeping with you, my friend." She said and stood up. "Time to go home."

"Noooo! Allie..." Becky let out. "Just one more round. We need to celebrate that you passed the stupid test!"

Cameron smiled. "Nope... I'm done."

She took her purse and turned to leave.

"Stay!" They all tried to persuade her but she just shook her head smiling. "We've got a meeting with the Dean of Medicine tomorrow morning... I can't be hungover. I've got a real job now, slackers." She added and laughed.

"I'll walk you..." David said and got up too.

They were walking down the street in silence before David cleared his throat.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing..." She said and smiled.

"Guy troubles?" He asked.

"Ha ha... When did I have guy troubles? Ever?" She laughed and stumbled a little. David put his arm around her waist to steady her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"True... You're above that crap, aren't you?"

"I like to think so..." She replied and closed her eyes.

"So there's no way I can get you to go out with me?" He asked again.

"I guess not, Dave... Sorry."

"What about sex? No strings attached?"

Cameron laughed. "Not my style..."

"Just so you know, I'm not giving up." He said and kissed the top of her head. "You're one of a kind, Allie."

She chuckled but felt better. "You're not that bad yourself..." She said in a low voice.

When they reached her dorm, David put his hand on her cheek and smiled at her. "Sleep tight."

"Thank you..." She said and disappeared through the door.

* * *

Cameron was driving her car breaking all the traffic rules. She was already late for the meeting with Lisa Cuddy and hated herself for having those last seven shots of Vodka. She stopped at red light and nearly screamed in desperation when her cell phone rang. Cuddy.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Cameron yelled before turning off the music and answering the phone.

"Doctor Cuddy?" She said knowing she was in trouble.

"Yes, Allison, hello..." Cuddy said in a somewhat restrained voice. "There's a meeting and..."

"I know, I know... I'm stuck in the traffic but I'm already on my way. I am very sorry."

"No problem, Allison..." Cuddy replied and continued. "Um, House's not here, he wouldn't pick up the phone and I need him to be here. I was wondering, um... Could you please drop by at his place and take him with you? I'm sorry about that but I can't think of any other way how to get him here."

Cameron was relieved. House was still more of a trouble-maker than she was.

"Um, of course... I'm not too far from where he lives."Then it dawned on her. She didn't want to talk to him, let alone go to his place. She sighed.

"Thank you so much, Allison. The meeting is postponed anyways but I don't have time to deal with him now."

"No problem, Doctor Cuddy. Laters." When she hung up, she took a deep breath and put the music back on.

A couple of minutes later she was standing in front of House's place, hesitating whether she should really knock or not.

Then she very reluctantly did and waited for her boss to answer. Several minutes later he opened the door, his eyes puffed, his forehead covered in sweat.

"House... Are... Are you okay?" She asked, worried.

"What do you want?" He snapped angrily and ran his hand through his hair. She was shocked. Just a few days ago he was kissing her, caressing her and now he was just irritated and upset.

"Cuddy sent me..." She replied and realized that it was probably his leg that was causing his bad mood.

"Tell her to fuck off..." He snarled and tried to close the door but Cameron was faster and sneaked in. "What the hell, Cameron? Can't you take a hint? Go away..."

"Nope..." She said and made her way to his couch.

"Excuse me?"

"You've got a pain management problem..." She stated matter-of-factly.

"No, I have a pain problem." He said angrily. "Glad we talked, now get out."

At that point even she was becoming more and more annoyed. He was acting like a stubborn and spoiled eight-year old.

"Shut up and get over here." She said and looked at him with such a vicious look even House was caught off guard. He was staring at her before he reluctantly hobbled to her and sat down on the couch.

"Drop the pants..." She ordered and got up making her way to his bathroom. When she got back with some things she found there, she flashed him another angry look. "The pants!"

House was sick and achy but more than that, he was startled. What got in her?

"I'm not in the mood, Cammie..." He growled. "Also, I thought I made myself clear about..."

"House, shut up!" She yelled. "I promised Cuddy to get you to the hospital and I'll do it."

Truth be told, she was scaring him and so in the end he did what he was told and looked at her quizzically. He didn't want her to see his scar but somehow at that point he would even cut his ear off if she told him to.

"Are you going to take my pain away magically?" He mocked her.

She walked over and knelt down in front of him.

"Early bird special?" He asked.

"Aw, shut it, for God's sake..." She snapped and started massaging his scarred thigh. He had tried a lot of massage therapists, both hooker and non-hooker but the only thing that could take his pain away was Vicodin. On bad days, even Vicodin didn't help... And that was one of those days. He watched her mistrustfully but after a few minutes his thigh stopped hurting and throbbing and he couldn't believe it.

She saw him relax and slowed down a little before stopping completely. She looked up at him and caught him staring at her.

"How... I mean..." He mumbled.

She frowned and sat down next to him. "I've got a boo-boo, you've got a boo-boo, remember?" She said and leaned against the back of the couch. "But unlike some people, I try to solve things."

He remembered the scar on the right side of her back and how it felt to touch it, how it felt to touch her, to kiss her... He couldn't help it and grabbed the back of her neck gently making her turn to him. Before she could object, he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly yet holding her firmly close to him. This time it was her turn not to kiss back. She tried to pull back but he didn't let her and pushed his tongue in her mouth when she moaned in protest. She fought him a little but he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him still kissing her.

Anger bubbled inside her but his taste and scent was too much to resist. She soon gave in and kissed him back, teasing his tongue with hers, kissing him fiercely, angrily but mainly passionately. His hand wandered all over her taut belly finding its way underneath her T-shirt and caressing her soft skin with his fingerpads. She moaned and he smiled lightly against her lips as his hand stopped at the soft fabric of her bra. Their kiss became more urgent as his thumb brushed against her nipple through her bra and she pulled back trying to catch her breath. House didn't hesitate a second and started kissing her neck while his hand found its way under her bra and gently played with her beautifully shaped breast.

"House..." Cameron panted. "You said..."

"Shhh..." He let out and stopped kissing her neck just to take off her T-shirt.

She didn't know what to think, what to feel... She was angry but his hands felt so good. Her lips found his again when he unclasped her bra and took it off and he swallowed her moans with his kiss while his fingers played with her breast.

She arched her back and his lips found her soft neck again before going even lower making her hiss when she felt his tongue and teeth against her nipples.

"I hate you again..." She whispered between her moans but House didn't really notice. That's when there was a knock on the door.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thanks soooo much for the lovely reviews. I loved them so much I decided to post another chapter. I hope you'll like it._**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **The Dull Boy**

When the person knocking on House's door didn't seem to be willing to give up, both House and Cameron sighed in desperation.

"Shhh... It's Wilson, he'll leave." He whispered into her ear before kissing her earlobe ever so lightly and pulling her half-naked body closer to him. Cameron shivered and pressed her chest against his while running her fingers along his jaw.

"We need to get to the hospital..." She panted trying to keep both her voice and moans as low as possible.

"House! Open the door! Cuddy sent me to get you to the hospital." It really was Wilson.

"He's not giving up." Cameron breathed and kissed House gently before pulling away from him, gathering her T-shirt and bra and disappearing in his bedroom. She didn't want Wilson to know she was there, let alone be seen all flushed and out of breath.

House waited a few more seconds and then got up and limped to the door with a frown.

"Jesus, aren't you a price-winning intruder!" House scowled as soon as he opened the door.

"What the hell, House?" Wilson grumbled and walked in, glancing around his friend's place. "You were supposed to be at work. What's going on?"

"I'm not going there today..." House replied indifferently with a shrug and walked over to his couch to see if there was no evidence of what was happening there just a few minutes ago. He noticed that the door to his bedroom was open but Wilson soon interrupted his thoughts.

"Of course you're going there! Cuddy sent Cameron here to pick you up. When neither of you showed up, I decided to come and drag you there myself." Wilson said angrily and followed House's glare. "Is your apartment a new Bermuda Triangle? Where is she? Has she been here?"

"Uh...um..." House mumbled before realizing the right thing to say. "She was. I yelled at her and she ran away screaming. Now it's your turn. Get out!"

"Knock it off... Get your stuff and let's go." Wilson said and pointed at House's clothes on the chair. House rolled his eyes but decided not to argue anymore.

"Whatever you say..." He grouched.

"Also, I never told you to yell at Cameron or give her a hard time." Wilson uttered and House froze. He knew she was within earshot and really didn't want her to hear any of that.

"Yeah, yeah..." House muttered and started changing his clothes hastily.

"As long as you keep away from her," Wilson continued. "...and you spend nights rather with hookers and not her, just like you did two days ago, and also as long as you don't take her home with you when she's high, I'd guess you can work together without any problems and I won't have to interfere."

When he finished the fatal sentence, he caught House staring at him in sheer horror. House gulped and blinked away his surprise, not able to utter a word.

"I... um..." House said after a few seconds that felt like eternity. "I'll follow you on my bike."

"No way... You're coming with me."

"O...okay, then get out and wait for me in your car." House insisted.

"Nope..." Wilson shook his head and pulled a face.

House took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He didn't want to leave Cameron in his apartment, plus he knew she heard everything and he knew he was screwed.

"Okay, I'll just get my Vicodin, it's in the bedroom. No need to follow me there, Wilson." He growled in the end and limped away. He looked back checking whether Wilson wasn't going after him but he just stood there waiting. House walked into his bedroom and swallowed hard when his eyes met hers. She was standing there with a ghastly rage in her eyes and he opened his mouth to whisper something to her but frankly, he was even afraid to approach her.

Her expression was even more intimidating than Stacy's when he once peed into her jewelry drawer by mistake... drunk... thinking it was a toilet.

This... was much worse. He opened his mouth again but she narrowed her eyes at him and mouthed 'I hate you so much.'

House's eyes widened but there was nothing he could say or do.

"House!" Wilson yelled. "Let's go!"

House tried to give her an 'I am sorry' look but as he sucked at apologizing as such, he might have even made things worse. She turned away and he left the room leaving her there with eyes filled with tears.

* * *

When Cameron managed to get to the hospital and opened the door into Cuddy's office, everybody looked at her. Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Foreman, two handsome men she had never seen before, their former patient and ... House.

She took a deep breath but before she could apologize for being late, Cuddy jumped in.

"Allison, we've been waiting for you." She said in an unpleasant voice.

"I'm very sorry, Doctor Cuddy, I... I..." She mumbled and slowly moved over to take a seat. She could feel her face turn red and she felt awful. When she wanted to say something more, House interrupted her and shook his head.

"Actually not her fault." He said in a somewhat soft voice. "It was all me."

Everyone in the room flashed him a distrustful look but he didn't care. Cameron sat down and gritted her teeth. Then she looked up at him, her eyes filled with both disdain and sorrow.

"Okay." Cuddy said and started introducing the people. "Mr. Edwardson and his partners wanted me to ask you here today so that they could tell you something important. Mr. Edwardson?"

"Yes, thank you. I wanted to meet the whole team because I wanted to thank you for saving my life." He said simply and smiled.

"That's the reason I had to get up and come here?" House groaned and rubbed his forehead with a snort. He would look at his half-duckling from time to time feeling awfully puzzled about what he was feeling at the moment.

"Excuse him..." Wilson jumped in and smiled at the men. "It's a first for him. He's not used to be thanked."

All the people laughed except for two. Those two exchanged a fixed stare full of accusation and pity that lasted until Cameron yanked her head and looked out of the window to hide she was on the verge of tears again.

"Anyway..." Mr Edwardson spoke up again. "I decided to give your department some money so that you can go on and help people even more. I deeply appreciate what you do and also, we decided to have a charity event this Friday and I wanted to invite you. All the money we get is yours." He finished and looked at House hoping to get some kind of response, yet nothing happened. House was staring blankly through him and didn't utter a single word.

"We'll be very happy to come, thank you very much." Cuddy said after she realized House wasn't going to take part in the discussion. They talked some more before they all stood up, shook hands and started leaving the room one after another.

Cameron practically ran out from there and didn't stop until she reached the elevator door pushing the button furiously. That's when she heard uneven steps approaching her and looked down at her feet.

"Cameron, we need to talk." He said simply when he got behind her but she just shook her head without even turning to him.

"Go away." She said and that's when the elevator beeped and she stepped in. He followed her and before she could recover from her shock, the door closed behind them leaving them there all alone.

"Don't even talk to me." She said angrily. He reached out his arm and at first it seemed to her he wanted to hug her or something. She jerked lightly but then realized what he was doing. He pushed one of the buttons and the elevator stopped abruptly. She gave him a puzzled look and shoved him.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shrieked, her voice betraying her.

"I am... I'm sorry." He said softly looking straight into her eyes. She looked away and shook her head.

Then she turned back to him and hit his chest with the side of her fist. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She yelled. "I thought I could trust you. I know you're a self-absorbed ass but I never... I never thought you... you would do this." Her yelling turned into loud sobs.

He was staring at her but decided to let her yell at him as much as she wanted.

"You told James about the night I spent at your place?! You TOLD him?! You told him about me being high? And then you spent the night with a hooker right after you walked me home from the bar?!"

"He's not going to tell anyone." House replied after awhile not knowing what else to say.

"I don't give a shit! I trusted you!"

They were looking at each other and no more words needed to be said. Cameron gritted her teeth and shook her head in disbelief. Then she turned and pushed the button and the elevator started moving again. She avoided looking at him when he spoke up again.

"Are you going to quit?"

She took a deep breath and gulped.

"No." Was her response when the door opened and she darted towards the conference room.

* * *

They both somehow managed to work together even though it was very unpleasant and weird. So weird even Chase and Foreman noticed something was not quite right. They asked Cameron about it but she denied everything telling them House just didn't like her and they believed it... because that's what he was like. And so most of the week she tried to be helpful in the clinic and in the lab while House was hiding in his office.

It was Friday night and Cameron stepped out of a cab. She was wearing a beautiful strapless black dress reaching her knees and black high heeled shoes. She had curled her hair and wore her favorite red lipstick, which always made her feel good about herself. The fundraiser was held in one of the fancy restaurants downtown and even though at first she thought she wouldn't go there at all, she didn't want to sabotage herself knowing a lot of doctors would be there and she might get herself hired somewhere else. Working for House was becoming more and more unbearable for her.

"Let's go, Allie." David said and took her small hand in his. She smiled at him and they walked slowly towards the door. She decided to ask Dave to be her plus-one because they were good friends and she knew she could trust him no matter what. Dave was hitting on her but he wasn't annoying, he simply knew how to treat her right and how to make her feel good. She liked him a lot but not enough to start up with him for real. Oh, her issues. Chase also suggested they could go together but… well... Yes, he was cute and his accent was dreamy but besides that, he was kind of shallow and even boring at times.

They walked into the restaurant which was really spacious and totally luxurious… There were tables prepared for the event as well as a well-stocked bar and a dancefloor. She was looking around in awe when a waiter approached them with a smile and led them to their table as soon as he found out where they belonged. Of course they would sit with House, Wilson, Cuddy, Chase and Foreman. She sighed.

They sat down at the table and being the last to arrive, Cuddy proposed a toast.

"Here's to the team!" She exclaimed and raised her glass. "The team that treats the lowest number of patients, gets sued at least once a month and makes my ulcer grow bigger and bigger everyday…yet, the team that I am proud of." When she finished, they all clinked their glasses and smiled.

She couldn't help but look at her boss. He was sitting on the other side of the table but it wasn't far enough as she felt she would need to be on another continent to get him out of her mind. She was still angry with him but seeing him in a tux made her heart melt. He looked great.

He was staring at her too. He was lost and hated such events, yet both Cuddy and Wilson made sure he'd be there and now he was in hell since having a small talk with strangers and watching Cameron with another guy were the only two things he couldn't handle.

They were having dinner and talking, however House and Cameron did not say a word to each other.

* * *

It was around eleven when House sat down at the bar determined to drink for the rest of the night. When the bartender got him a glass of Scotch, he turned on the chair and stared helplessly at the dancefloor. Cameron was dancing slowly with one of Edwardson's partners, a handsome young man in his early thirties. It was a sight he really couldn't bear at that moment nevertheless he couldn't take his eyes off them. She looked so beautiful that night and he hated to admit he screwed things up so much, she'd never forgive him.

He downed his drink and asked for another one while his eyes wandered off to Cuddy and Wilson. They were sipping their drinks at the table, laughing and talking, and House knew they were leaving together that night. He snorted. Then he caught a glimpse of Chase hitting on two women at the same time and Foreman talking to some doctors from Princeton General. He shook his head lightly and downed another glass.

House lost track of the time or of how many drinks he'd had. When he stood up, his legs buckled a little and he felt a sharp pain in his right thigh. He grabbed his cane firmly and carefully limped to the hall to find the restroom. After spending an eternity there peeing, puking, washing his face and puking some more he stumbled a little and walked out of the restaurant to sit on one of the planters in front of the building. He felt like shit and looked like death. He was trying to take deep breaths in order to feel better and popped a couple of Vicodin pills in his mouth swallowing them.

He had no idea how long it took before he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Are you okay?"

He turned and looked up to see Cameron.

"I don't know." He replied sincerely. "I need to get home."

"Yeah, you should… it's like two in the morning."

"Already?" He gasped.

"Yep, the party's over." She said still standing next to him.

"I'd say it is…" He added sadly, which made her sit down next to him and make him look at her.

"You look awful. Are you sick?" She asked with concern. She might have kept persuading herself she hated him but when it came to being in his presence, her determination to treat him indifferently was gone.

"All Scotch and Vicodin make Jack a dull boy." He said and turned away from her as if he was embarrassed.

"Oh my god…" She yelped. "I'll… I'll take you to the hospital."

"No… I'll go home." He said firmly and stood up doing his best not to fall down. His head was killing him and his leg hurt like hell too.

"House!" She tried to object but he turned to look at her and shook his head.

"I'll take care of myself. Where's your date, anyway?"

"He went home, he's got to go to work in the morning." She replied, her eyes glued to his.

"He left you here? What an asshole." House growled.

"I met some great new people and I was okay with him leaving. Don't call him an asshole."

"Whatever…" House mumbled and took a few steps forward trying to wake up his bum leg.

"I'll get you a cab…" She said a moment later and walked away.

* * *

The cab stopped in front of House's apartment and Cameron handed the driver a banknote.

"I am really sorry, sir." She said and gave the man an apologetic look.

The driver growled something she didn't understand and thanked him again before dragging House out of the car. He had puked all over the cab and now he wasn't even able to stand up. She did her best to help him to the front door, then took the keys from his hand and unlocked the door.

"Sit down. I'll get you some water." She said as he collapsed on his couch with a groan. She walked to his kitchen and while looking for a glass, she couldn't believe she was there with him again. Every time she ended up in his place it was way too bizarre and this time was no exception.

When she found it and filled it with tap water, she turned to go back but almost tossed the glass when she saw him struggling with a small orange bottle.

"Noo…" She exclaimed and ran over to the couch taking it away from his shaky hands.

"Cameron, give it back and feel free to get the fuck out." He snarled so angrily it actually caught her off guard but she miraculously managed to stand her ground and resist.

"Forget about it. You'll drink some water and then you'll get your beauty sleep. Also, you could brush your teeth before you do so."

House stood up and grabbed her arm so fiercely her eyes widened and she only let out a terrified shriek. He tried to take his pills from her hand but she fought him and as he was drunk and dopey, she was surprisingly stronger.

"If you break my arm, I swear to god I'll call the cops and have you arrested. Then you'll get to experience how going cold turkey really feels." She scolded.

He stepped back and let go off her. He didn't want to hurt her of course.

"Cameron, my leg hurts like hell and I am nauseated." He said in a softer voice but she shook her head resolutely.

"No. You've had enough. I'll give it back to you after you get some sleep. Now drink some water."

"You really think I don't have a hidden stash here?" He chuckled lightly and limped towards the bathroom where she followed him immediately.

"I'll call Wilson…or Cuddy…" She threatened. "Or both. They left together anyw…" She didn't finish the sentence and stopped at the bathroom door to see him vomit again. She sighed.

After he was done she took a few steps closer to him, flushed the toiled and handed him the water she was still holding. He took it from her, rinsed his mouth out and rubbed his aching thigh. She slowly sat down next to him and looked at him sadly.

"House, let me help you."

He looked at her with red-rimmed eyes and nodded. Then there was silence.

"You looked beautiful tonight." He said a while later in a low voice and she smiled at him sadly. Then she moved closer to him and ran her hand up his arm, which surprised him a little but it felt too good to have her there with him so he just leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"I won't be able to sleep." He stated matter-of-factly a moment later and she took a deep breath.

"What can I do?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said and opened his eyes to look at her again.

"Well, first you should take off the tux." She suggested and stood up stretching out her hand to help him up too. He grabbed her small palm gently and struggled to get up.

He brushed his teeth and then she led him slowly into his bedroom holding his hand again… once they reached the room she turned on the lights and took off his tie and his white shirt. It was the first time she saw his muscular chest and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from telling him how great he looked both in tux and without it.

"What if I puke again?' He asked interrupting her slightly dirty thoughts.

"Um…" She mumbled. "My friend used to hang a plastic bag around his neck before he went drinking. Saves a lot of time when the bathroom is too far." She said and smiled at him warmly. He returned the smile, even though his was filled with pain.

They were looking into each other's eyes, standing dangerously close and neither of them knew what to do next. Then House decided to take a step towards her but his bum leg gave in and he nearly fell down grunting and cursing lightly.

She made him sit down on his bed and then asked where she could find his pajamas. He pointed at one of the drawers and she went there to get it.

When he changed, he crawled into the bed and she put the blanket over him.

"Are you gonna be okay?" She asked gently and unable to stop herself, she ran her fingers softly over his forehead to his pale cheek.

"I guess…" He said and closed his eyes enjoying her soft touch.

"You won't take more Vicodin, right?"

"I'm an addict, Cameron. I can't promise such thing." He said quietly and swallowed. There it was. No more denial. Cameron sighed again.

"Do you want me to stay?" She asked despite her best intentions. He looked up at her with a puzzled expression.

"I didn't think it was an option."

"I guess it is…" She smiled at him. "In case I can borrow a T-shirt and a pair of boxers. The dress is really uncomfortable."

He nodded and swallowed again. She knew he was sick and she couldn't just leave him there. After all, he was her boss and there was no use in working for a dead person anyway. She had to keep an eye on him.

She walked over to the drawer and put out a black pair of boxers and a Led Zeppelin T-shirt. She thought she'd change in the bathroom but then decided against it, she just turned her back to him and took off her dress swiftly. Still lying in the bed, House watched her intensely, as she stood there in her black lace panties only, her beautiful body just within arm's reach. He watched her delicate shoulders and her slender arms, her waist and… a huge scar on the right side of her back. He almost forgot about it.

His eyes narrowed but before he could examine the scar more, she put on the T-shirt and then the boxers and turned to him.

"Move over…" She said.

 **Okay guys… That was a long one. Some smut coming soon. I promise. But I'd like to get some reviews again, pretty please. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey! Here's another chapter! It's kind of smutty, and to warn you, it's a weird smut because House is weird and so is Cameron. And this fanfic. Ha ha. Also, thanks for the reviews, especially to a mysterious Guest who offered to be my beta reader. I'd like that, I just don't know who you are.**_

 _ **Sorry for my English, but I still hope you'll read it, enjoy it and leave me a comment.**_

 _ **Thank you all!**_

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **Let me make it up to you.**

There it was... They were together in his bed, looking into each other's eyes, yet keeping a safe distance between them. It was almost 5 in the morning and Cameron was tired as hell but she knew her boss wasn't feeling well and she wanted to help him. Yes, that was the main reason to stick around him, of course.

"How bad is the nausea now?" She asked.

"A little better." He said, his voice low and gruff. "My head's killing me."

"You'll feel better when you get some sleep."

"Can't..."

"Try it." She said and smiled lightly.

"Tell me about your scar." He said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Tell me about yours." She gave him another smile.

"This isn't Silence of the Lambs... Clarice." He said with a weird and funny accent and she chuckled lightly, however, then she shook her head and closed her eyes for a little while feeling completely exhausted.

He observed her carefully, her beautiful face, her dark brown wavy hair and her soft pink lips. How could a girl like her be interested in a crippled jerk like him? Sure, he had goods to back it up with but all in all he was too messed up for someone like her. He could see she was already dozing off and decided not to let her sleep because...well, he was in pain and feeling sick and it was only fair she felt a little miserable too.

"Um... I... I had aneurysm in my thigh which had clotted." He said in a low voice and Cameron opened her eyes drowsily. "It then led to an infarction and the muscle became necrotic."

Cameron was watching him carefully as he seemed to be willing to share something with her and nodded to encourage him to go on.

"They wanted to cut my leg off but I refused that... My girlfriend was my medical proxy and while I was getting my beauty sleep in a coma she decided to let them remove the dead muscle."

Cameron sighed and House turned to look at the ceiling instead.

"Sorry 'bout that." She said a moment later and he nodded.

"Now you..." He insisted and looked at her again. Cameron smiled and shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it." She shrugged and yawned.

"Hey!" He let out angrily. "You promised!"

"No I didn't..." She replied quickly and turned to lie on her back. House was really irritated. He had a splitting headache, he felt awful, he was angry and tired yet there was no way he could fall asleep as the mixture of alcohol and drugs was keeping him awake. And, horror of horrors, he was really horny.

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes when he spoke again.

"Why don't you tell me?' He tried in a slightly softer voice.

"I don't like talking about it." She said pulling a face.

"It looks like a really old scar. How old were you when it happened?"

"Eleven." She replied without looking at him.

"Why didn't you get a plastic surgery? Aren't you girls crazy about the way you look?" He went on trying to trick her into telling him. Yet, she wasn't falling for that.

"I don't care." She responded.

"Really?" He said, obviously mocking her.

"Yeah... Just leave it, okay?"

"Sure, I'm really good at that." He snapped. "So you don't care that your Prince Charming might think you are damaged?" The tone in his voice wasn't really pleasant, rather annoyed as he wasn't getting what he wanted.

Cameron snorted and turned to look at him again. "I'm not interested in pretentious idiots who treat women like shit."

"Yeah... And that is coming from someone who must have been the prom queen dating the entire high school football team." He growled as everything became a blur for a mere moment. He closed his eyes and gasped.

"You couldn't be more wrong, House." She replied and leaned on her elbow to put her right hand on House's forehead. "Is the headache still bad?"

House nodded and gulped.

"What do you need to feel better?" She asked.

"Vicodin."

"Absolutely not."

House opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Or sex." He stated matter-of-factly and waited for her reaction. Her eyes widened in shock but she didn't move and stayed close to him.

"I... I don't think it's a good idea." She mumbled and took a deep breath. "Plus you're cranky and that's a major turn off, you know."

House studied her face. She might have said no but her eyes were filled with desire. He wasn't thinking straight but he knew sex would make him feel a little better so he grabbed her waist abruptly and moved on top of her quickly as she let out a low shriek. He was stronger than she thought and the next thing she knew was him kissing her with fervor and running his hand up her thigh.

She wasn't sure what to do. She wanted him, hell she always wanted him but he was clearly out of his mind and she was both scared as well as aroused. It had been way too long since she last slept with a guy and it was definitely for a good reason.

"Wait..." She objected when he moved lower to kiss her neck.

"You don't want it?" He asked between the kisses without even looking at her.

"I... I do but... not like... this." She panted as she felt his hand on her breast and moaned in both desperation and thrill. His hands felt perfect and she soon gave up on any protests. Maybe this time, maybe with him it would be worth it, she thought.

She closed her eyes and decided to let him do whatever he wanted. House immediately took off the boxers she was wearing in one swift moment and before she knew he reached out to grab a condom from his nightstand, ripped open the package, rolled it on and pushed his length into her.

"Aaah..." She yelped as she felt a sharp pain run through her lower abdomen. "House, wait... S...slow down. You're... hurting me."

House moaned something into her ear increasing his deep thrusts as she grasped the sheets on the bed and squeezed her eyes shut. He wanted to slow down but she was so gorgeous and mainly so tight and the feeling was too overwhelming. A couple of seconds later he came with a loud groan and collapsed on the bed next to her. Cameron was shocked. What the hell was that? She thought. He was breathing heavily while she couldn't believe what just happened.

When he finally came to his senses, he took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"I... I'm sorry." He said simply.

"Uh huh..." She let out still shattered.

"That...was..." House said but before he could finish his thought she jumped in.

"Awful." She let out without thinking and House's eyes widened... That most definitely wasn't an evaluation he wanted to get.

"It... it wasn't your first, ahem, first time, was it?' He stammered suddenly feeling terrible about what he did. He had no idea what got into him and why he did that in the first place, also the fact it only took him like six or seven thrusts to come was just humiliating.

"No..." She grunted. "But I'm pretty sure it was the last." With that she got up from the bed and House watched her with terrified expression in his face. Truth was he was miserable most of the time but this was by far one of the worst moments of his life.

"Cameron, wait..." He said his voice betraying him at the last syllable. He put on his boxers, got up from the bed and limped over to her resolved to do anything to make things at least a little better. She already started putting on her dress when he came closer to her and she stepped back to get away from him.

"What the hell is your problem?" She exclaimed and turned to walk away but as she took a few quick steps, she hit her toe against the edge of a table. "Owwww..." She let out desperately and collapsed on the floor. "Goddammit!"

He sat down next to her and looked at her with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry, Allison." He said and watched her as she looked up at him surprised that he used her first name. She thought he didn't even know it. "Please, get back to bed. I... I know I'm a jerk but this...this wasn't really what I intended to do."

They were looking at each other for a long time. She then shook her head sadly and sniffled.

"Why did you do that?" She asked plainly.

"Because I'm an idiot." He replied immediately and looked away before continuing. "A crippled idiot who's hooked on painkillers and who's stupid enough to alienate people who care about him... even though he, um... he cares about them too."

She looked at him again and frowned still rubbing her achy toe. "You don't really think I'll feel sorry for you now, do you?"

"No..." He shook his head. "I just... please. Let me make it up to you."

She snorted. "You seriously expect me to have sex with you again?!" She was so angry and yet so hurt. Maybe he was telling her the truth but he used her like a cheap hooker, obviously just to get rid of the pain he was feeling and she was sure she would have burst into tears if she hadn't been so stubborn.

"No... no..." He replied. "Just stay here, please."

Cameron rubbed her forehead and a while later she nodded imperceptibly and they both got up from the floor. They made their way to the bed, crawled under the sheets and fell asleep as far from each other as they could.

* * *

They both woke up at about noon when they heard a loud thunder. It was raining heavily and the sky was all cloudy and grey. Cameron sighed and turned around to look at House surprised to catch him watching her.

"Hi..." He said nervously.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better. You?" He said and gave her a soft smile.

"My toe hurts." She said dryly and ran her hand through her tousled hair.

"I'll make some breakfast, okay?" He offered in a low voice and she nodded, the painful situation overtaking both of them. "Stay in bed. Or take a shower or... well... whatever you want."

Then he got up and limped to the kitchen. As he started preparing all the things he needed he remembered the previous night and felt a nudge in his stomach. He was really screwed up. Treating Cameron like shit was one of the stupidest things he had ever done, especially when he clearly had a thing for her and when she was trying to help him. For the first time in years he did give a shit about the fact he hurt somebody and he knew he had to do everything in his power to make things better again.

He was almost done when he heard soft steps in the hall. Cameron walked into the kitchen and gave him an uncertain smile.

"Need some help?" She asked as she walked over to the table. Her hair was damp and tied in a loose ponytail, and she was still wearing his T-shirt and his boxers. He returned her smile and shook his head.

"No, let's eat." He said and they went to the living room to sit down on his couch and eat the scrambled eggs he had prepared.

They ate in silence. Anytime House thought he could say something, his throat became dry, and so in the end it was her who spoke first.

"Could you turn on the TV ? This lovely moment we're sharing here is just... crazy."

"Um, yes... sure." He said and reached out for his remote control. He was flipping through channels until she noticed there was Family Guy on and told him to let her watch the show.

It turned out to be a great idea in the end because they laughed every now and then, a little shyly at first but when Peter started freaking out after his prostate exam, they were both laughing so much, Cameron almost spit out the coffee she was drinking.

"Thank you for the breakfast, it was really nice." She said when the episode was over and House could detect a slightly different tone in her voice, which was actually great news.

"Anytime..." He said and smiled at her. Then he took the empty plates and took them to the kitchen while Cameron shifted uncomfortably.

"I...I'm gonna go home." She said when she saw him return to the room. He stopped and sighed.

"It's raining like hell." He objected. "And I don't have an umbrella to lend you."

"I'll take a cab."

"You sure? I've got almost all the seasons of Family Guy on DVD..." He said nervously before he took a few steps closer to where she was. "You...you could stay."

"Tempting... but no." She replied and got up to stand just a few inches from him. He felt terrible... and most importantly, he terribly wanted her to stay. Yet, he knew that at that point he had nothing to offer to her.

"Okay..." He said before taking a deep breath. "I... I just need you to know I really am sorry for everything I did last night."

"You screwed up royally..." She said with a soft nod but smiled at him and added. "I'm okay with putting it behind us as long as you promise you won't tell James. Or anyone else. How 'bout that?"

"Sure..." He blurted out. "I'm not an ass. Well, I mean, I am, but this is just between us, of course."

"Good." She said. Then there was silence again. They just stood there, looking at each other not knowing what to do next. She knew she had to leave and he knew he had to let her go but neither of them seemed to be willing to take the first step. Then without thinking he reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand, which made Cameron close her eyes and lean a little into his soft touch. He smiled gently and caressed her temple with his thumb. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Please, stay." He whispered while his hand moved to her neck and she saw something new in his eyes. Something real. She took a step forward and buried her face in his chest while he put his arms around her and hugged her tight not willing to let her go. She heard him sigh with relief and relaxed in his embrace.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated with you?" She asked as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

They spent the whole rainy day on House's couch watching cartoons, drinking tea and eating Chinese food they ordered. They both felt more relaxed than before but nothing else was happening, Cameron was sitting on the left side of the couch while House was deliberately keeping a safe distance from her. He was just glad she was there, finally he felt at ease and couldn't help but smile whenever she laughed heartily.

He saw her yawn and leaned closer to her.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"A little..."

"Actually, me too. Let's call it a day." He said and put his cup on the table in front of him. "I'll sleep on the couch, you take the bed."

Cameron chuckled. "Oh, please... Really?"

"Sure..."

"You've got a bum leg, you can't sleep here. And you're impossible when your leg hurts. I don't want to go through that again." She said, got up and reached out her hand to help him up. He gave her a surprised look but grabbed her hand gently and got up too.

They walked hand in hand to his bedroom and soon they were lying in the bed.

"Thanks..." He said.

"No problem." She smiled. She couldn't help it, he was a jerk but he was brilliant and sexy and she was actually glad she had stayed because she had a great time with him and she knew he was trying hard to make things right. She moved a little closer to him and kissed him lightly. His eyes widened as he really wasn't expecting that and she smiled at his hesitation before she put her hand around him and pressed her body against his. He immediately pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. They stayed like this for a while before he cleared his throat and said. "You're... um, you're ..." Unable to finish the sentence.

She smiled and pulled back a little to look at him. Then he leaned and kissed her ever so gently in order not to scare her or make the same mistake he had done the night before. She returned the tentative kiss and softly pushed her tongue into his mouth, which made him moan. He ran his hand down her arm until he reached her small palm and then he intertwined his fingers with hers.

She gasped at the gentleness and deepened the kiss a little.

"You know..." She said when she pulled back. "Last night you said something about making it up to me."

House couldn't believe it. Was she willing to sleep with him again? He shook his head in disbelief and Cameron smiled at him coyly.

"Are you... sure?" He asked after he processed what she actually wanted from him.

"Well... if you, um... if we take it real slow." She said softly and blushed. To him, she was perfect. He slowly moved on top of her and gave her a long tender kiss. When he pulled back, he brushed away a lock of hair from her face and looked straight into her eyes.

"I'll do anything you want me to do, Allison." He said and smiled.

 **A review, pretty please. :) And I promise I'll continue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys... Here's another chapter - nothing but plotless smut. If you don't like it, feel free to skip it. Also, after the events of the last chapter, House is a good boy now. Ha ha. Again, thanks for the reviews.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **First**

House studied her face a little more before she gave him a soft smile and put her arms around his body.

"Kiss me." She said simply and he leaned closer to her before brushing his lips against hers once again. He felt strange, nervous even, which was not typical of him and he closed his eyes just to enjoy her soft body against his. She returned the kiss timidly feeling quite nervous herself. They were kissing for a long time, tasting each other and enjoying the moment. She pressed against his chest as his tongue teased her bottom lip before capturing it gently between his teeth. Cameron smiled at him and ran her hands up his back, delicately brushing her finger pads across his skin. House tilted his head a little and deepened the kiss eliciting a low moan from the stunning woman lying underneath him, which made him pull back immediately. She opened her eyes and gave him a quizzical look. He was watching her as she narrowed her eyes at him and raised her eyebrow.

"You okay?" He said softly after a few seconds and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she saw how tense he was.

"House..." She sighed with a mild smile. "You don't have to... um, I don't want you to be someone you're not. Whatever you do now, I don't think it can get any worse than last night." She said and cupped his cheek, smiling up at him. He frowned a little but she chuckled at his expression and reached out to bring him closer to her again and to kiss him passionately. He obviously wanted to say something as he was used to being the one to have the last word but when her tongue teased his lips gently, he couldn't concentrate anymore.

They were kissing slowly, softly. Despite everything he ever believed in, he was actually enjoying the slow pace, even if it took him so much energy and restraint to leave her clothes on... at least for some more. His lips moved to her neck and she let out a moan again, her fingers running through his hair. He knew he had to do it right this time. He needed to make sure she'd want to do it again and again, and it was a challenge. He lowered his head a little more and ran his lips across her collar bone and she shuddered.

Her hands grabbed the hem of his T-shirt and pulled it over his head, her eyes drifting down to his chest. Then she pushed him on his back and moved on top of him kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around her back pulling her close to him and returning the kiss passionately. A moment later he reached out for the hem of her T-shirt and she allowed him to pull it over her head. He tossed it on the floor and breathed deeply as he felt her breast pressed against his chest. He ran his hands across her back, tracing her scar before reaching her lower back and she stretched her back closing her eyes and moaning. House smiled at the sight and moved his lips to her shoulder as his fingers circled her nipples which instantly hardened in response. Cameron tensed and let out a moan slightly louder than those before and House smiled softly at her reaction. His lips followed the trail down to her chest and she shuddered with another tingle of pleasure when she felt the tip of his tongue against her nipple. He took it in his mouth sucking on it lightly and she gasped.

"House..." She breathed.

He grabbed her waist and turned them over again and she looked up at him. He was watching her intensely before his lips started trailing their way down her body with excruciating slowness. Her eyes fluttered shut and she gasped at the softness of his kisses and touch. Then he pulled himself back up next to her and nuzzled into her neck, taking in her scent. Her fingers were drawing random patterns all over his chest as they kissed lightly again.

"You sure about this?" He asked gently to get her permission but judging by her reactions he was convinced she wouldn't want to stop. She gave him an encouraging smile and nodded lightly.

His lips found hers again, kissing her deeply as his hand ran up her thigh until he reached her butt and squeezed it gently, surprised at how firm it was. She moaned against his lips and House pulled the boxers she was wearing down her legs along with her lace panties. She shivered lightly and House ran his hands up her thigh again until he grabbed both her legs lightly spreading them. Then he gently touched her swollen nub with one finger and she groaned so loudly he had to kiss her again to muffle the sexy sounds she was making. His fingers went on caressing her and Cameron's hips bucked slightly in response, making House smile. His fingers then moved down a little and she could feel him gently circling her opening while deepening the kiss. A moment later his long finger slowly glided into her and Cameron moaned desperately wanting more. House buried his face into her neck kissing and nibbling it as she started twitching a little. She tried to reach her hands down to take off his boxers but he moved away from her as he continued to tease her adding another finger.

"House..." She gasped again. "Please..."

He smiled and withdrew his hands from her as he disposed of his boxers hastily and lied on his back letting her straddle him. He grabbed her hips gently and then ran his hands up her ribcage admiring her beautiful body. She was sitting on his stomach watching him with a coy expression in her face.

"You're in charge." He said softly and gave her a seductive smile. She smiled back at him, leaned down and started kissing his neck gently as he moaned and reached out to get a condom from the drawer. He opened the package clumsily trying to focus as she licked his earlobe making him moan again. Then he rolled the condom onto his length and moved his hands to her face to make her kiss him again.

He knew she was really tight and wanted her to feel comfortable. She shifted a little and slowly slid down his length just a few inches as she took in a sharp breath. House's hands moved down to her hips and he watched her carefully. She wasn't feeling pain but maybe he really was too big for her.

"What if it doesn't... um... fit." She panted and opened her eyes. She caught him looking up at her and smiled at him softly. "Can we still be friends?"

"I don't do friends without benefits." He let out quickly but she could hear a playful tone in his voice and she smacked him slightly. Then she took a deep breath and slid down completely and House grabbed her hips fiercely gasping at the intense feeling. He moved his arms around her again making her lean to him and press her chest against his as he ran his fingers gently across her shoulder.

They stayed like this for a couple of seconds until Cameron lifted her body and put her hands on his chest to steady herself before rocking her hips ever so lightly. She groaned as she felt every hard inch of him. House couldn't take his eyes off her watching her slow sensual moves and letting her do whatever she wanted. She was slowly increasing the pace while letting out much louder moans and cries until House reached out between their bodies and started to rub her gently with his thumb. Her eyes fluttered open and she arched her back abruptly as she let out a loud cry. She trembled violently as she felt her muscles tighten and then she collapsed on his chest breathing heavily and shivering. House gulped and put his arms around her again, his fingers either tangling in her hair or caressing her back.

When her heart stopped racing she took a deep breath and mumbled. "That... was my first." House put his hand to her chin and made her look up at him.

"Really?"

"Yes..." She blushed and he kissed her again.

"I can make sure it was not the last if you're up for it." He added after he broke off the kiss and then rolled them over so that he was on top. Before she knew, she felt him begin to push inside her again and she ran her hands up his back moaning lightly. He was doing his best to keep it still slow but when he felt her buck her hips and heard her louder and louder groans he increased the pace.

She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist and then she felt him even deeper and her groan turned into a low yelp. He gasped at the intensity of the feeling but lowered his hands to put her legs back down.

"We'll get there..." He said. "All in good time."

He started thrusting into her a little harder and a little faster while kissing her deeply and he muffled her screams with his mouth as he soon felt her shiver and convulse underneath him again and he came right after.

He collapsed on bed next to her, disposed of the rubber and took her in his arms instinctively. She moved on top of him again, her chest pressed against his as he realized how delicate she was and how good it felt to have her in his arms.

She was all flushed and still breathing deeply, and in the soft moonlight coming through the window she looked amazing. She ran her hand along his jaw, her lips following the fingers and House held her tight against him.

"I guess we can be friends with benefits after all." He said teasing her and she smiled at him.

He kissed her softly and ran his fingers along her scar.

"How's your leg?" She asked.

"Quite okay. How's your back?"

"Fine." She said and kissed his chin. "I'm glad we fit, you know."

"You think we do?" He asked.

"I think..." Cameron said while planting kisses along his neck. "We are so stupidly wrong for each other, we might be just right."

* * *

 **Any kind of feedback is welcome. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Sooo sorry about the delay… busy life. Here's chapter 10 – some smut and some slight progress of the plot. I know it could be longer and I promise to update more often from now on, if you're still interested. Anyways, House's still a nice guy here (just saying). Enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **You've got your whole life ahead of you**

House opened his eyes and yawned lazily while reaching out to find out he was all alone in the bed. The sun was shining and he wondered where Cameron had gone. Then he heard some noise from the kitchen and he got up putting on his pajama bottoms and a T-shirt and limping to the other room.

"Hi…" He said softly and walked over to her putting his arm around her neck and pulling her closer to him kissing the top of her head.

"Morning…" She almost whispered closing her eyes and smiling.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked still not letting her go.

"Yes…" Cameron replied and snuggled up to him, her back pressed against his chest. She still wore his boxers and Led Zeppelin T-shirt, her hair was tied in a messy bun and House couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. She was so effortlessly beautiful and also the truth was he slept well too, better than he had slept in years. "Let go of me…" She added a couple of seconds later. "I'm making breakfast here and trust me, I suck at it, so I need to focus."

House let out a low chuckle and released her. "What is it?" He asked suspiciously eyeing the horrifying mess all over his kitchen.

"French toast… I guess." She said and pouted and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips when he saw her all shy and mainly all so cute.

"Looks nice…" He mumbled deciding not to torture her anymore and limped over to the other side of the table to make coffee. "Um… what do you want to do today?" He asked while watching her clumsy cooking.

"I… I need to go back…um… home. Haven't been there since Friday." She replied slowly putting another slice of bread in the pan. "I… um… I need my… um… damn it!"

House laughed and walked over to her again standing behind her and watching one side of the toast all burnt. He put his hands on her hips and laid his chin on her shoulder. "Maybe I should do it." He offered and kissed her cheek.

"Nooo… no…" She objected and frowned. "It's not rocket science. I can do it."

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her to him while nibbling her earlobe. She took a deep breath and gulped. "Hey… trying to make a lovely breakfast here." She objected but he could feel her relax in his embrace as he let his hands wander under her T-shirt.

"I do know better things than breakfast." He murmured, his voice soft yet clearly full of lust. She pulled a face and turned around to face him as she ran her hands up his sides over his chest before kissing him softly. He turned off the stove and Cameron gave him a seductive smile and pulled him closer so they could kiss again and their mouths locked as his arms went around her, holding her body close to his.

"No French toasts then?" She asked in between kisses and House moaned something before he grabbed her hips firmly, lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the table spreading her legs and standing between them. Cameron groaned and deepened the kiss reaching out to take off his T-shirt. Then she ran her hands over his chest and let out another loud moan when she felt how gently he was kissing her, before he lowered his head to trace a path down her neck ever so slowly. He took off her T-Shirt before his hands glided over her breasts and he bent down to kiss them. Cameron gasped for air as she felt his teeth grazing over her nipple.

"House…" She let out and opened her eyes to look at him. He looked back at her and gave her a smile.

"Yes?" He said looking at her again and ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Maybe we should go back to the bedroom." She breathed and closed her eyes slowly.

"No… this is perfect." He said as he leaned closer to her and kissed her ear lightly. Then he lowered his hands to grab the hem of the boxers she was wearing and she lifted her hips to help him take them off. Cameron wrapped her legs around his hips firmly and they kissed again, slowly yet deeply and passionately. House smiled against her lips every time she let out a sexy moan, their hands everywhere, touching, caressing. Before she could notice, he took off his pajama bottoms and reached out to one of the kitchen drawers to get a condom. She chuckled to see he had kept them pretty much everywhere but her smile soon disappeared when she felt him begin to push inside her. She gasped and put her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. He held her tight and started thrusting slowly inside her making her jerk forward on the table with every single move, loving every moan and yelp she let out.

He couldn't believe how sexy she was when he watched her, her eyes closed, her lips parted, her face flushed. He ran his left hand through her hair letting it down and massaging her scalp gently as he moved his hips against her still slowly. She opened her eyes surprised at how gentle he was when he gave her a half smile and grabbed her right hand guiding it down.

"Touch yourself." He ordered and Cameron's eyes widened in shock and confusion. He gave her an encouraging look and thrust deeper inside her making her moan wildly. She hesitated for a few seconds before she started circling her clit slowly, her face getting redder and redder and he watched her hand, listened to her moans feeling closer to his own release. She was too good to be true.

His lips crashed against her neck as he increased his pace and she soon groaned loudly feeling her inner muscles spasm in violent contractions.

"Oh god…" She let out and arched her back. House lowered his head and bit her collar bone reaching his own orgasm just a few moments later.

They stayed like this for what felt like an eternity. Cameron's fragile body trembled in his arms and he held her close to his, his hands caressing her back and her shoulders, his lips kissing her ear and neck.

Then he let go of her slowly and she sighed.

* * *

House and Cameron managed to prepare the French toasts after all and sat in the living room watching the news, eating and laughing. He felt at ease, happy even when he watched her sit there next to him smiling at him. No matter how hungry they were, the toasts weren't the priority of the moment as they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Cameron kept snuggling up to him, kissing his neck and lips as he traced lazy patterns all over her soft thighs and arms.

They talked about everything and nothing for at least an hour when House's cell beeped. He gave her another soft kiss and reached out to read the text. She smiled and took another bite of her toast focusing on the TV.

"Gah…" House let out and threw his cell back on the table in front of him. "Wilson wants to hang out. Attention seeker."

Cameron smiled. "Sounds like fun."

"You naked in my bed sounds like more fun to me." House protested but she moved closer to him to kiss him gently and shook her head.

"I told you. I have to go home."

House sighed and frowned. "Really?"

"Really." She nodded and ran her hand over his chest. Then she lifted herself quickly to straddle him but before she could land in his lap, her face turned into a contorted grimace.

"Owww… shiiiit." She let out and collapsed on the couch next to him curling up in a ball and taking in a sharp breath.

He watched her as she put her hands to her back and rubbed it, her eyes closed.

"Are you okay?" He asked and shifted closer to her. "Your back?"

"Uh huh…"

He got up and limped to the kitchen. "Have some Vicodin."

"Nah…" She gasped. "I'll be fine."

"Come on… it helps. I should know." He insisted.

"I said NO!" She yelped.

He brought the orange bottle with the pills anyway and sat down next to her again to watch her rub the right side of her back and press various spots with her fingers. He had no idea what to do, so he ran his hand up her shin stroking it gently.

About five minutes later she relaxed a little and sat up on the couch, her face awfully pale. She smiled sadly and looked up at him.

"It's all good now. Sorry about that." She said and took a deep breath.

"Did I do something that triggered it?" He asked concerned.

"No…no… It, um… It happens sometimes." She said and rubbed her face.

"How often?"

"I don't know…"

"Cameron…"

She sighed. "Three, four times a month."

"And there's nothing you can do about it?" He asked watching her closely. Cameron chuckled.

"Are we seriously having this conversation?" She asked and looked at him. "What do you do to deal with your pain besides medicating it away?"

"We're talking about you now." He objected.

"I'm fine." She said and got up. "I should… I should go."

House got up and stood in front of her to stop her. "Where are you going? We need to talk about this."

"Why?!" She let out slightly angrily. "You're in pain too and all you do is swallow one Vicodin after another all day long!"

"Because I'm old and it doesn't really matter… You've got your whole life ahead of you."

She smiled faintly and shook her head in disbelief. "Lame."

He grabbed her arms and made her sit down on the couch again. Then he cupped her cheek and kissed her lips softly. "Tell me what happened to you."

Cameron closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Why not?" He insisted as his fingers caressed gently her neck.

"If I tell you it was a car accident, would you let it go?"

"No…" He said resolutely. "I can tell when you lie."

She pressed her chest against his and kissed him deeply.

"I like you but don't push me, please." She said and got up again. She ran her hand through his hair and smiled at him. "I have to go. Thank you for the… well, for everything."

"You're welcome." He let out giving up. He could see she was feeling uncomfortable and decided to let it go…at least for the time being.

She put on her dress she wore on Friday night and House called a cab for her. Before she left, they stood at his door kissing, neither of them wanting to let go. Then they quickly agreed to keep it a secret knowing it would be better if nobody else knew about them.

"Have fun with Wilson." She said in the end. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

House and Wilson sat at the bar drinking Scotch and chatting.

"Sooo, how was your weekend with Cuddy?" House asked and looked at him with interest.

"What makes you think I spent the weekend with her?" Wilson asked trying to act casually.

"Oh please…" House chuckled and downed his shot.

"It…it was good. Great actually." He admitted. "You okay with that?"

"Sure… Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know… I always thought you had a thing for her." Wilson shrugged and took a sip.

"No way. She's evil." House uttered indifferently.

"She's nice and affectionate." Wilson disagreed. "How was your weekend?"

"Same old, same old. Porn and booze." House snorted brushing off the subject. "Um, listen. I… I had a patient in the clinic the other day…"

"Are you getting sued again?"

"No… no…" House shook his head. "I was just wondering…"

"If you can have sex with a patient? You absolutely cannot, House and you know it! I mean physically you probably could but…" Wilson blurted out but House interrupted him in the middle of the sentence.

"Geez, would you let me finish?" He snapped.

"Okay… go ahead. I just don't want you to do something stupid."

"Yeah, yeah…" House sighed. "Shut up and listen."

"Alright, what is it?"

"It was a guy, twenty something years old and he had this huge scar on his leg."

"Was he in pain?" Wilson asked.

"Probably. He came there with a sore throat but refused to tell me anything about the injury besides that it happened like fifteen years ago."

"Why should you care about the scar when all he needed was a cough medicine?"

"Because I care." House replied with a shrug trying to look indifferent.

"No, you don't… What is it you're not telling me?"

"I was just curious. I'm a curious guy."

Wilson watched him carefully.

"So, what could have happened to him?" House asked again.

"What was it like? The scar?"

"Long, deep, Frankenstein-like scar with damaged muscles around it."

"Hmm, well… If it really happened so many years ago, it might have been deformed by the growth of the body too. I don't know. I would need to see it, I guess." Wilson replied.

"Um, I don't think he's coming back. I… I wasn't really nice to him, you know." House said and finished his drink.

"I still find it weird you care so much." Wilson said watching House quizzically.

"It's a puzzle. I like puzzles." House shrugged and knowing there was nothing else to add he changed the subject quickly asking about Cuddy. "Anyway, how come she didn't bite your head off after she was done with you?"

Wilson frowned and rolled his eyes. "You're impossible."

House walked into his apartment and took off his suit jacket. It was already 11pm and he was tired. He limped to the bathroom, took a shower and once he crawled into his empty cold bed, he sighed. He took his cell and smiled gently…

Cameron's cell beeped and she reached out to read the text.

 _We're just two lost souls swimming in a fishbowl, year after year, running over the same old ground…_

When she read it, the corners of her lips turned up into a smile, recognizing the song he quoted.

 _I wish I was there too. I'll see you tomorrow. Cameron._

…was her reply.

 **Can I get a couple of reviews? Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 **Merry Christmas**

A couple of months had passed ( _just like since I last updated this fic_ ) and House and Cameron were still secretly dating. And, well, needless to say, things were good between them. Cameron was spending quite a lot of time in House's apartment since they really didn't want to be seen in public together, and when the apartment turned out to be too boring, they would sneak out of the town to spend a weekend in Atlantic City or another place where nobody knew them. House couldn't help but feel almost happy and he was surprised how easy it was for him to be around her, how natural it felt and how much fun he was having with her.

At work they kept pretending to ignore each other, occasionally House would snap at her and she would snap back, mainly when Foreman started to suspect something when he caught them one day looking at each other with mischievous soft smiles. It wasn't easy to hide their feelings but they knew they had to do it, House didn't really care too much about what could happen to him but he didn't want to jeopardize her studies, her job or her future. However, what he couldn't resist was her dragging him into a janitor's closet for a quickie or her foot running up his thigh during the differentials.

Yes, things were good. So good it scared him at first and he did make a couple of stupid attempts to make her realize she would be better off without him, yet whenever she wasn't around, he felt like shit and wanted nothing but to get her back. He was still screwed up and sometimes he really wanted to talk to Wilson about it and ask him about what he should or shouldn't do but it wasn't an option and so he was on his own, trying to be a good boyfriend, or at least a bearable person.

One night, when they were dozing off after mind-blowing sex, Cameron let go and told him that she loved him. House pretended he was sleeping unable to react but she seemed to be okay with that and they never talked about it anymore.

A week before Christmas, House and Cameron were snuggling in his bed on a Sunday morning, another patient was cured, Cameron passed her finals and they finally had a day off to spend together.

"Oh, by the way…" She said in between kisses. "Can't come to work tomorrow."

"Why is that? Too much sex with your hot guy, Doctor Cameron?" House joked and took a strand of her hair playing with it.

"Huh, that too. But mainly I'm meeting a hot real estate agent who's going to show me a hot condo."

"What?"

"Well, maybe you didn't notice but I've graduated. I must leave the dorm before Christmas."

"Why didn't you tell me?" House asked a little surprised by the information.

"You were too busy taking off my clothes last night. And the night before… Aaand the night before. I didn't want to distract you." She smiled and ran her fingers gently over his chest. "There's one condo I really like, it isn't too expensive, nice neighborhood… It's gonna be great."

"You've already seen it?" House asked.

"Yeah, yeah… Also, um, I was thinking… Could you write my letter of recommendation?" She asked in a sweet voice, her eyes focused on his chest as she kept caressing him softly.

"For what?" He asked dumbfoundedly. They hadn't spent much time together in the past few days due to the dying patients and Cameron's finals but he had no idea there were so many things she wanted to change.

"I need to get a job." She shrugged.

"You have a job." He protested.

She finally took a deep breath and looked up at him with an apologetic smile.

"It's time for me to leave you, my friend." She said and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I heard they're hiring at Princeton General. I want to try it."

"You even want to leave the hospital?!" He was shocked. He hated changes and the hits just kept on coming. "If you tell me now that you're also leaving me, well… I don't know what to say."

Cameron chuckled. "Nope. Also, once I work somewhere else, we won't have to hide anymore."

"Well, Cuddy can hire you, there are other departments and she likes you." House finally gave in.

"She won't when she finds out about us." Cameron smiled and moved on top of him to kiss him deeply.

"Oh, please." House snorted. "She's with Wilson."

"I can see the way she looks at you." Cameron smiled.

"Whoa… do I hear a hint of jealousy there?" House smiled running his fingers down her back to her ass and pinched her.

"Ouch, heeey!" She shrieked.

"So?"

"So what? I'm not jealous."

"Uh huh…" House smirked and kissed her passionately.

"We should get up, I'm starving." Cameron said after another long kiss and sat up on his stomach, revealing her taut body to him. She gave him another smile when he gasped at the sight and as she wanted to get up from the bed, House grabbed her arms to stop her. She gave him a puzzled look before he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Move in with me…"

* * *

They were eating silently still processing what had happened. Did he really offer that? She couldn't believe it. _He_ couldn't believe it.

Then she looked at him. "Are you sure about it?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"I mean it… this is serious."

"I know." He shrugged once more. "It's up to you."

"Do you really want me here?" She asked, a serious tone in her voice.

House wasn't able to look at her. He had his doubts, of course. He liked her, possibly even loved her but that really was a big step and maybe he wasn't ready for it.

After another moment of silence he looked at her and rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah… I do." He said in a low voice.

"I… I have a lot of… um, stuff." She said slowly.

"Well, this apartment is quite big." He sighed. "Do whatever you want. Move in with me, or go check out the condo."

"House! This isn't a game. I need to know what you want." She said tired of his evasive responses.

"I want you…" He said after a while and kissed her just to make her shut up finally.

She started kissing him back not knowing what to say either and they ended up having wild sex on his couch.

* * *

Cameron was in the locker room changing into her jeans when she heard someone behind her. She turned to see who it was, wearing only tight jeans and a bra when she saw Wilson with a terrified expression on his face.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Allison." He uttered and looked down. "I was just looking for Chase, I've got the results he wanted."

"Oh, he's in the lab, I think." She said with a smile and turned around to put her T-shirt on.

Wilson looked up again to catch a glimpse of a huge scar on her back and his eyes widened.

"Um, do… do you think you could… give him the… the file?" He stuttered.

"Sorry, James, I'm leaving. I'm visiting my Mom in the City and I'm late already." She apologized and walked past him quickly. "See you later."

Wilson gulped and turned to leave as he realized something.

"You idiot!" He yelled as soon as he opened the door to House's office.

"Huh?" House blinked in surprise. "Did I prank you in a really hilarious way that I somehow forgot? Oh, have you finally found the dead spider in your coffee?"

"The patient from the Clinic you told me about a few months ago and then a couple of times more!" Wilson almost screamed. "It wasn't a patient and the scar wasn't on his leg!"

House's eyes widened a little but he managed to stand his ground. "Unless you swallowed the spider, I have no idea why you're yelling."

"It's Cameron! That's why you were so obsessed with what caused the injury! You… you slept with her!"

House smirked. "Oh, what a deduction, Sherlock…"

"I know you, House. Very well." Wilson said angrily and sat down on one of the chairs. "Have you slept with her?"

"Yes…" House shrugged. "Repeatedly."

"What?! Have you gone completely mad?" Wilson asked angrily. "She's a student! And she works for you!"

House decided to come clean and rolled his eyes at his furious best friend with a smirk on his face. "Took you forever to find out, Wilson. I was expecting so much more from you."

"I thought I was clear about it months ago. I had no idea you were capable of doing such stupid things!"

House snorted: "Seriously? How long have you known me?"

"But what do you want to do?"

"Nothing." House replied indifferently.

"What do you mean? You can't sleep with her anymore."

"Look, calm down or you're gonna have a heart attack. She's finished the med school, she resigned, and she's going to find another job. Right now I'm writing her letter of recommendation."

"And this…this fling? You need to stop!" Wilson grumbled.

"No can do…" House said and turned to his computer again. "First, it's not a fling anymore, second, she's moving in with me."

"What?!" Wilson exclaimed. "You've got to be kidding me!"

House sighed and turned to him again. "I can sense this screaming won't stop anytime soon, how about you buy me a nice Reuben and I let you yell some more. Sounds nice, huh?"

Wilson being bewildered only nodded in disbelief and they walked out of the office heading the cafeteria.

* * *

That night, House sat on the couch watching TV while Cameron was dragging one box after another from her car to his apartment.

"You really do have a lot of shit." He pointed out. "You had all those things at your Mother's place?"

"Some of them. The rest is from the dorm. You could help me, you know…" She frowned.

"Bum leg, sorry." He shrugged.

"Huh, you can't carry the boxes but you can hold me against the wall in the shower while having sex? Interesting." She smiled a little shaking her head in disbelief.

"Good things happen when you get your priorities straight." He said with a sexy smile and got up. "Is that all?"

"Um, almost. One more thing. Well, two." She said reluctantly and House looked at her closely.

"Something you need to tell me?" He asked suspiciously.

She paused watching him but then she took a deep breath and turned to get the last two things that were still in her car.

When she walked back in and closed the door behind her, House turned to look at her and almost fainted.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" He snapped, anger immediately bubbling inside him.

She knew what would follow and tried to give him the nicest and sweetest smile she could manage. "I told you I had a lot of things." She said sweetly and bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah! Things! Damn it, Cameron! That wasn't part of the agreement!" He yelled and walked a little closer to her.

"Come on…" She said sweetly again. "Why are you freaking out?"

"That's why!" He yelled and pointed at one of the 'things' she brought.

"Okay, calm down, calm down… This… is _Aupa_. And she's nice. And well trained." Cameron smiled and made a few steps forward to kiss him in order to calm him down but he stepped back.

"You haven't said anything about having a dog!" He exclaimed again and started pacing the apartment. "I don't want a dog here!"

"Okay, okay… I know, I should have told you, I'm sorry."

"Yeah! You should have!" He was yelling again.

"What's the big deal? It's not like I'll ever ask you to walk her or play fetch with her." Cameron said and walked over to the corner of the room where she put Aupa's dog bed. The dog followed her and when Cameron pointed at the bed, Aupa obediently laid down.

"What the hell?" House's expression darkened even more when he saw what she was doing. "That's where I leave my cane!"

"No, it's not." Cameron barked. "Can you tell me why you are freaking out?" She was getting annoyed too. She knew House would pull a stunt like this but she believed it would blow over rather quickly. Yet, he was furious.

"I told you! I don't want a dog! Not now, not ever! Let alone a dog that looks like a weird spaceship!" He screamed and pointed at the baffled dumb creature.

"A spaceship?" Cameron blinked. "That's a purebred Bull Terrier, you… you dork!" At that point she was yelling as well. It seemed that they were about to have their first real argument and she wasn't sure she was ready for it.

"I'm sorry… Yes, I should have told you but I didn't think it would be such an issue." She said in a conciliatory voice but House didn't care. He was pacing the room again, not knowing what to do or say.

"What do you want me to do now?" She asked in an abrasive tone interrupting his thoughts.

He looked at her angrily and gritted his teeth in order to avoid saying something he might regret later. They were staring at each other until Cameron gave up when she saw he clearly wanted her out of his sight. She ran her hand through her hair desperately and turned to grab one of the boxes.

"Okay, I'll leave." She said sadly and walked over to the door. "I'll take the rest tomorrow."

House gulped, his eyes full of exasperation. He was furious but knowing her well he knew she really was able to leave him and never come back.

"For the love of God, Cameron, wait!" He exclaimed desperately when she put her hand on the door knob. She slowly looked at him with sad eyes. "You should've told me." He added.

"I said I was sorry." She whispered. "You freak out over little things while being okay with big things. I had no idea you would…"

"What do you mean I'm okay with big things? Do you also have an elephant in your car or what?"

"No… I mean…" She sighed and moved away from the door yet keeping her distance from him. "You totally lost your shit when I bought a different type of soap but you didn't say a word when I scratched your piano…"

"You did WHAT?!" House yelled and Cameron's face turned pale.

"I… I thought you knew…" She murmured and closed her eyes while he quickly limped over to the instrument examining it closely. "I'm sorry…" She said and walked over to him to show him the tiny scratch. Then she looked up at him and gave him an uncertain smile before reaching out to grab his hand.

"I'm sorry... It was stupid of me. If you want me to leave, I will. I just don't want to fight." She said and took another step forward burying her face in his chest. It took House a couple of seconds before he looked at the dog and then he slowly put his arms around Cameron with a deep sigh. That's when it dawned on him… he really didn't want to lose her.

" _Aupa_ … What a bullshit name." He said a while later and she chuckled.

* * *

A couple of days later things were back to normal and to House's surprise living with Cameron was really good… She was funny and laid-back, he loved having her around, especially when she was running around in her underwear. And somehow he couldn't help but become fond of the weirdly-shaped dog too. It was Christmas Eve, Cameron nestled against him on the couch after they had eaten the Christmas dinner she magically managed to make and they watched TV. Aupa was sleeping on the floor peacefully after her own special Christmas dinner and a long walk that the three of them took earlier. Cameron snuggled closer to him, kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"How 'bout we exchange gifts?" She suggested.

"Gifts?" He looked at her with a dumb expression. "I… I didn't get you anything."

Cameron's eyes widened but then she just shrugged and got up. "Well, I did."

She walked over to one of the bigger boxes she hadn't unpacked yet and pulled out a brand new electric guitar. House watched her in awe as she walked back to him and handed him the beautiful instrument.

"Sorry, I had no idea how to wrap it." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas."

House mumbled something looking at the guitar when his jaw dropped. "Oh my God!" He uttered and Cameron smiled happily sitting down next to him.

"Like it?" She asked.

" _Like it_?" He repeated still unable to believe what he saw. "How did… How did you get that?"

"My Mom knows a guy that knows him. Hence I asked her to ask him to ask him to sign it."

"Your Mother knows someone who knows Mick Jagger?" House looked like a five-year-old in Disneyland and Cameron was excited to see him like this. A moment later House put the guitar on the table carefully and grabbed Cameron kissing her deeply. "Thank you… It's amazing."

"You're welcome." She smiled against his lips when she kissed him again. Then House stood up and limped over to the bedroom. When he got back, he handed her a clumsily wrapped gift.

"This one's from me…" He smiled and she ripped open the green wrapping paper to see it was a… blank CD. She gave him a quizzical look as he sat down next to her.

"A mix CD?" She asked and smiled rolling her eyes.

"Kinda… yeah." He shrugged. "All of your favorite songs are there."

Cameron giggled and kissed him. "Thanks… It's the thought that counts I guess."

She took it and walked over to his stereo to play the CD. When the first track started and she recognized the tune she smiled at him, yet when she heard the first line of the song, she froze.

"Is… is that…" She mumbled.

House got up and limped over to her. "Yeah…" He kissed her forehead. "Merry Christmas, Camomile."

She ignored the nickname and looked up at him in surprise. "But… how?"

"A friend of mine owns a recording studio and so I asked him to help me. Basically, this is what you get when you happen to tell Greg House you like the way he sings."

Cameron kissed him deeply again. "I love the way you sing." She said and hugged him. "And I love the idea."

House swallowed hard. "And... I love you…" He said a moment later. She pulled away from him and opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't. Then she licked her lips and cleared her throat.

"Do you want to hear about my scar?" She asked and House nodded silently.

* * *

 **Phew! That was a long one. Happy Holidays and feel free to give me a present in form of a review. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys, first of all thank you sooo much for the reviews. I'm really happy to read them, they really make me want to write more.**_

 _ **Anyway, here comes the chapter you were waiting for. Hopefully it won't be disappointing. What I want to say is that um - it's a fanfiction. Meaning I'm a fan and this is a fiction :D FICTION. OOC FICTION. Ha ha.**_

 _ **Also, still struggling with English.**_

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **It was my fault**

House and Cameron sat down on the couch again and remained silent for rather a long time. Cameron gulped and reached out to take her cup with tea to take a sip and get the courage to tell him the story while Aupa raised her head and stared at her. Cameron then motioned for her to come to her and let her jump on the couch, which House hated but somehow managed to swallow his objections at that moment. The dog lay down resting the head on Cameron's lap and House put his hand on Cameron's thigh gently.

"Um, there aren't many people who know what happened." She started and House nodded. "I...um... My parents got divorced when I was nine and my Mom remarried soon after. I stayed with her and my stepfather but things weren't good at all. I didn't really like him and he didn't like me, yet both he and my Mom were rather mad when I insisted on spending more time with my Dad." Cameron paused rubbing Aupa's ears and taking another sip of her tea. That's when House realized he didn't know almost anything about her family, she only mentioned her little brother who now was about fifteen years old and her Mother who lived in New York City. Cameron never wanted him to meet them, didn't talk about them and now it was clear there was a reason for it.

Cameron took a deep breath as he took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly.

"Anyway, I was eleven and I wanted to spend the summer with my Dad and my grandparents. My Mom tried to talk me out of it because she wanted me to spend more time with Bill, my stepfather, and with Ryan, my half-brother but I wouldn't. I packed my stuff and we went to visit my grandparents who live in Montana." Cameron cleared her throat and looked at House for the first time. "I should have stayed with them."

Aupa stirred a little and Cameron let go of House's hand to rub the dog's neck. Then she finished her tea and put the cup on the table. "I might need to have a cigarette now." She let out and House blinked in surprise.

"Since when do you smoke?" He asked staring at her intensely.

Cameron shrugged and rubbed her nose and the rest of her face. "Whatever... Um, so one day we decided to go on a hike and I... I insisted on taking my grandparent's dog with us. My Dad didn't want to but, um, you know how it goes with little spoiled girls." Cameron sniffed and he could see a single tear roll down her face which she wiped quickly with the back of her hand. "I knew he was full of remorse because of the divorce and I knew exactly how to make him do what I wanted." She sobbed a little again, her voice becoming softer and softer.

House was staring at her not really knowing where the story was going. She was clearly upset and he had no idea how to comfort her, the dog in her lap was obviously doing a better job than he was.

"So we took Cujo with us." She said and closed her eyes.

"Cujo?" House asked. "Cujo attacked you?"

Cameron smiled sadly. "No, it was a Chihuahua, the name was my cousin's idea."

"Uh, okay..." House let out. So much for the stupid dog names in their family.

"Anyway, we were walking and a couple of hours later Cujo disappeared in the woods, and we tried to find him but we couldn't. My Dad was more and more nervous and I had no idea why. Cujo was kind of a hobo dog but he always came back."

She said and moving Aupa's head gently, she got up. "I'm sorry, I'll make myself another cup of tea, okay?"

House nodded and watched her walk to the kitchen. When she got back, she gave him another forced smile and sat down further from him. Then she sighed and went on talking while avoiding looking at him.

"At one point I saw Cujo run to me while my Dad was on the other side of the meadow. I yelled at him to come to me because I was so happy to see him when..." She paused and put her head in her hands shaking lightly. He could tell she was crying, one of the many things he didn't know how to deal with when it came to having a girlfriend. Gosh, if only he was more like Wilson, always able to say the right thing at the right time.

She looked up, her eyes puffed and she cleared her throat. It was more difficult that she thought it would be.

"Right behind Cujo I saw a huge..." She sobbed and finally looked at House. "I saw a huge bear be..behind him." She stammered and House's eyes widened. It all made sense now. He moved closer to her and pulled her in his arms, she, however, pulled away quickly and looked at him with her eyes filled with tears shaking her head.

"The...the bear... attacked me." She said slowly. House reached out and put a strand of her hair behind her ear not knowing what else to do. "I don't remember much, I know I was lying on the ground, Cujo was...was barking, my Dad started yelling to get the bear's attention and I remember the pain I felt. It felt like eternity but...but it must have been just a couple of seconds before the bear stopped and ran to my Dad." Cameron paused again and burst into tears without holding back for the first time. House just sat there, after one lousy attempt to comfort her he had pretty much nothing so he decided to wait for her to continue.

"I...I looked up..." She whispered after a few seconds when she calmed down a little. "And I saw the bear mauling my Dad and he was trying to fight back but there was no... no point."

"I'm so sorry." House uttered shocked by her story. Throughout the time he knew Cameron, he had thousands scenarios in his head about the cause of her injury but never did he think about something like that.

"Soon after I could see a man run to him yelling and shooting a gun and the bear ran away eventually. I got... I got up slowly and trudged towards my Dad. The man was already trying to help him but neither of us really knew how and so before the helicopter got there my Dad died." She finished and took the cup to take a sip and occupy herself with something.

House sighed and ran his hand through his hair desperately.

"I'm sorry." He repeated not knowing what else to say. Cameron nodded and licked her lips.

"Well, so that's it." She said and smiled at him sadly. House reached out and cupped her cheek with his palm rubbing her thumb across her temple.

"Come here." He said and pulled her in his arms without giving her a chance to pull back. She froze at first but then he felt her relax a little against him. Then she sniffed again and he could feel his T-shirt soaking with her tears. It was something new for both of them, House had seen her happy, high, relaxed, angry, super angry but he had never experienced her like this, crying and miserable. And she wasn't really comfortable with letting him see her like this but there was no going back.

"It was my fault." She sobbed again and House tightened his arms around her.

"It wasn't. Shit happens." He said and kissed the top of her head but she shook her head abruptly.

"Nah... It was. It was because of Cujo, he pissed the bear off and it started chasing him leading it back to us." She whimpered again. "If only we had left him at home."

"Allison, this wasn't your fault." House said.

"I guess this is one of the reasons why I became a doctor. I wish I could have saved him."

House nodded and they stayed like this for some more, their minds racing. House's expression soon darkened and he closed his eyes realizing something that hadn't crossed his mind before. However, she took a deep breath and interruted his thoughts.

"He was the best Dad ever, you know." She spoke up and ran her hand across his chest. "Actually, before that happened, he went on a business trip to Europe and took me with him. We went to Spain, to the Basque country and um... I fell in love with a guy who worked in the hotel. Well, I was ten and he was like... twenty, I guess but still, he was one of my first crushes. He obviously didn't care about me, also I was an ugly kid, um... but my Dad told me that ' _aupa_ ' means ' _beautiful_ ' so whenever the guy said ' _aupa_ ' to me, I was so excited thinking he was into me too. It took me several years to find out ' _aupa_ ' in fact means a simple hello in the Basque language and therefore I named my dog this way."

House smiled and rubbed her arms.

"That's kind of funny." He murmured.

"And also that's why I don't want to get rid of the scar. It reminds me of him. I know there are ways to make it hurt less just like I know there are ways for you to do something about your leg too but I figured you may somehow weirdly need it. Or maybe not... but I know I do." She finished and sighed closing her eyes. They said nothing more as there was nothing left to say and Cameron slowly started dozing off in his arms leaving House all alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Cameron woke up in the bed with House next to her not really knowing how she got there but it didn't matter. It was still quite early in the morning but she wasn't tired anymore so she got up and took Aupa out before taking her car keys and driving to a store to buy some food.

She put a bag of rice in the cart when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Allison, hey..." It was Wilson.

"Hi..." She said surprised to see him there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked dully.

"Um, shopping, I guess." She smiled.

"Here? I thought you lived on the other side of the town."

"Uh, well, I like... I like this store." She stammered and Wilson's smile widened.

"Don't worry, I know about you and House. Um, listen, how about we have a cup of coffee?"He offered but Cameron shook her head. "I suppose you want to make breakfast for him but he'll be sound asleep for another couple of hours. It's still too early."

"Trust me, I'm the last one to make a decent breakfast." She smiled.

"Huh, anyway I know a great place just around the corner."

"O-okay." She mumbled and smiled at him again. She knew he wanted to talk about House and their relationship as well as she knew he was against the idea of the two of them being together but she figured it would be better to get it over with.

She put the bags in her car and followed Wilson to a nice diner not really knowing how to talk to him.

They sat down and ordered coffee.

"It's nice..." She said feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I come here often." He said and looked around. "Um, I just wanted to talk to you about..."

"... me and your best friend, right?" She finished his sentence. "What do you want to know?"

"Allison, this isn't an intervention. Relax." He said and opened his mouth to continue when the waitress brought their drinks.

"I know you think that me being with House is worse than the third world war but..."

"Noo, I've never said that!" Wilson protested shaking his head in disapproval.

"Maybe, but that's what you think. I just don't know why." Cameron shrugged watching him intensely. "Aside from a couple of shortcomings like being unable to cook, loving to eat junk food while watching The Biggest Loser or believing in aliens, I'm nice."

Wilson smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

"Allison, look, I don't want to interfere, House is all grown up, so are you... My only point is that I'm worried about him."

"Why?"

"Because there were women in his life before, one in particular, who broke his heart and it all led to several miserable years of self-pity."

"Still trying to get your point." Cameron snapped. "Not finding it."

"Don't be angry... When you first started to, um... When you ended up at his place and something happened between the two of you, I was just worried that he might fall for you while it wouldn't mean anything to you."

"Do you really think I'm such a bitch?"

"No, of course not." It really wasn't a pleasant conversation for either of them. "But you're young, beautiful, funny... You could be with..." Wilson paused unsure of how to finish the sentence. "Um, what I mean is that if you're serious about it, it's all good and I'm happy for both of you."

"I am..." She said in a way softer voice. "Sure I thought he was an idiot when I started working for him but turns out he isn't such a jerk. Yes, he is grumpy and socially awkward, annoying at times, and many other things but... but who isn't?" She took a sip of her coffee and Wilson's cell beeped.

"Sorry..." He said.

 _Meet me in the bar in thirty minutes. Need a drink. House_

Wilson read the text and then looked at Cameron again nodding so that she could continue.

"He's got a softer side too. I'm happy with him and I really do hope he's happy with me."

Wilson smiled. "I think he is. That's all I wanted to know. I'm... I'm sorry, I'll just text back."

 _A drink? It's nine in the morning!_

"Also, I quit the job, so we won't work together anymore and please don't tell Dr. Cuddy. I want to tell her myself tomorrow." Cameron added.

The cell beeped again.

 _Just be there!_

"Absolutely. I'm sorry, Allison. I have to go." Wilson didn't really know what was happening but decided not to tell her it was House who was texting him.

"Sure, me too."

Wilson paid the bill and they walked out. The morning was cold but sunny and Cameron was glad they actually had that conversation.

She was walking towards her car when she turned around.

"Wilson!" She called at him.

"Yes?" He stopped.

"Please don't tell House about the aliens." She chuckled.

"Sure thing."

* * *

Wilson walked into the dark bar to see House drinking Scotch. He joined him and ordered a cup of tea, which made House growl and frown.

"What is it, House?" Wilson asked.

"You were right..." House grumbled.

"About what exactly?"

"About Cameron..."

Wilson's eyes widened. What the hell was going on again? He seriously started regretting having interfered in the first place.

"What do you mean?"

"She's got Daddy issues. That's why she's with me." House muttered and downed his shot.

* * *

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**_There's no excuse for the delay, guys. I'm sorry._**

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **I won't interfere anymore**

They were sitting in the bar, Wilson staring at House in disbelief.

"Come again?" He said still not getting what his friend meant.

"I said she had Daddy issues, Wilson! Geez, what an idiot I have been." House scratched his chin and downed his shot asking for another one right away.

"How many drinks have you already had?" Wilson asked frowning. He immediately regretted having interfered in the first place.

"Does it matter?"

Wilson sighed and shifted in his seat. "So... can you tell me what happened?"

House didn't even look at him and when the bartender brought him another Scotch, he took a deep breath and while playing with the glass, he started speaking...

After he revealed everything that was bugging him, Wilson smirked and finished his tea.

"You, my friend, are nuts. What happened to her is terrible but I highly doubt it has anything to do with you."

House looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. He wanted to say something but since he managed to drink an enormous amount of whiskey on an empty stomach, he somehow couldn't even speak. And he didn't even have to as Wilson was not done by far.

"You only enjoy being miserable, and now when something good happened to you, you need to negate it, so that you can go back to being lonely, miserable, annoyed..." Wilson added and scowled. "You keep overthinking everything and destroy everything nice. Look at yourself. It's Christmas Day, ten in the morning. All you have is one friend..." Wilson pointed at himself. "And now, surprise, surprise, also a beautiful woman who loves you and who's waiting for you at home. I'm sure she's freaking out because she has no idea where you are, and...and you? Instead of spending the day with her, you are sitting in a nasty bar getting drunk for no reason."

"I... I don't en... enjoy..." House struggled to form a sentence before he stopped abruptly and looked at Wilson. "How can...can you be so...so sure she loves me?"

Wilson's eyes widened a little and he knew he was screwed, House could read him too well no matter how drunk he was.

"Have you... you spoken to her?" House asked angrily.

"Okay, okay... I admit."

"What...the...hell... Wilson?!"

"Look... You are drunk but before you try to act overprotective or to kick my ass, which in your state could end up horribly for you, hear me out." Wilson said with an amused half smile. "I always tell myself not to interfere but look at you! You are being impossible again! I'm doing you a favor."

"Huh... doubt... doubt it." House snapped.

"I met her about an hour ago in the store and I talked her into having a cup of coffee with me. And now I will tell you the same thing I told her. Yes, I did think it was a stupid idea for you to start up with her, she's young and she works for you but... I was wrong. She is in love with you. She was there in the store buying some food to make you breakfast... Why? Well, because she cares and you are here... why? Well, because you obviously don't, so now here's what's going to happen. We'll get out of here, you'll buy some flowers and I'll take you home where I'll make an idiot out of myself and tell her that you being so drunk is all my fault. And then, I'm gone and it's all up to you, I won't interfere anymore."

And that's exactly what they did.

* * *

Cameron was pacing the living room with her phone in her hand. She had sent House a couple of texts and tried to call him but he never answered and she was becoming more and more worried. She was dialing his number again when she heard the keys in the lock as well as two familiar voices.

They walked in and she could see House leaning against Wilson and her expression darkened immediately. She put her hands on her hips and frowned looking at them angrily.

"Where the hell have you been?" She snapped but got no response from her drunk boyfriend.

Wilson gave her an apologetic smile and led House to the couch where he collapsed mumbling something incomprehensible and reaching out to grab Cameron's hand. She jerked a little and looked at Wilson again.

"I am sorry, Allison." He said and took a deep breath. "I called House when we left the cafe because I... I needed to talk to him... about... something. Ahem, personal."

"Uh huh... Great." She pulled a face. "And this?" She asked and pointed at House who was lying there with his face buried in the couch still muttering something and Wilson had to smile when Aupa came to the couch and started licking House's face.

"You have a dog?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, don't change the subject."

"Oh, Cammy, aren't you... really... something." House mumbled and Wilson burst out laughing.

"It's not me, it's the dog, you dork!" She growled.

"Allison, please, I really am sorry, it was me who suggested we have a few drinks and I didn't realize he hadn't eaten anything and that he could get so drunk." At that point House fell off the couch and yelped. "We even bought you flowers... I am sorry." Wilson said again and turned to look down at House. "Where are the flowers?"

"It's not..." House started as he turned and curled up in a ball on the floor. "Lupus." He finished and fell asleep.

"I'll help you get him in the bed." Wilson offered but Cameron shook her head and smiled a little for the first time.

"No, let him suffer." She said and they watched Aupa who snuggled up to House. "How about I make us some coffee?"

"That would be great." Wilson returned the smile and they went to the kitchen leaving House on the floor.

* * *

They talked for nearly an hour, Cameron told him about the position at Princeton General and how eager she was to start a real job, probably in the ER, they laughed a lot whenever they looked at House sleeping on the floor and when Wilson left, she changed into her jeans and a thick sweater, she took her coat and decided to take Aupa to the dog park. House was still sound asleep on the floor and as she was passing by on her way out, she just threw a blanket over him with a slight frown.

When she returned two hours later chilled to the bone, she found House sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Good morning, sunshine." She said snidely and took off her coat. House turned to look at her, his face awfully pale. He gave her an uncertain smile and rubbed his forehead.

"Gosh... I feel like shit."

"You look like one too." She replied with lack of interest and walked over to him putting a large pizza box on the table in front of him. "Pepperoni, the best cure for hangover."

She wanted to walk past him but he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him and she landed on his lap with a low yelp. As she unintentionally sat on his bad leg she heard his sudden sharp intake of breath but even though she tried to stand up quickly, he didn't let her.

"I screwed up again, didn't I?" He said looking straight into her eyes and caressing her back with his left hand. He leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek lightly. "I'm sorry."

She frowned a little and looked down nodding. "Okay..."

He tried to pull her even closer to him and kiss her but she pulled away with a grimace.

"You stink."

He chuckled a little and let her get up finally.

"I'll have a shower and then we'll have the pizza, how 'bout that?" He suggested and she nodded again before making her way to the bedroom to get changed.

When he walked out of the bathroom after a long shower, House found Cameron sitting on the couch with the dog in her lap watching some chick flick he didn't know. He shuddered.

"We aren't seriously watching that today, are we?"

"You aren't, I am." She replied without looking at him. He limped slowly and sat down next to her. Normally he would protest against having the dog there but somehow he knew he had no rights whatsoever at that moment.

He reached out and took a slice of pizza. When he took the first bite, he let out a happy sigh realizing it was the first thing he ate that day.

"This is... sooo good."

"Shush..." She snapped.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Pride and prejudice, you ignorant." She replied her eyes never leaving the TV screen.

"Jesus..." He rolled his eyes and took another bite.

"House, right now, it's just me and Mr. Darcy and you don't really exist, okay?" She snarled but he could hear a playful tone in her voice.

"Well... um... I believe there's also your rival now." He pointed at the TV and chuckled lightly.

"Are you telling me that Keira Knightley is hotter than me?" Cameron asked and looked at him raising an eyebrow. "And you better be careful with your response."

House grinned and leaned over to grab her face and kiss her.

"Ewww... Stop it!" She shrieked and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Of course not... But then again, I am also much better than that pretentious dummy." He said pointing at the TV once again.

"Well, I am pretty sure Mr. Darcy never got shitfaced on Christmas Day." She said.

House smiled. "You're too cute when you are angry."

"Huh, great... so you'll keep pissing me off just to make me act... cute?"

"Probably. But for the rest of the day I'll try not to." He shrugged and took another slice of pizza.

"Thank you very much."

* * *

When the movie finished, Cameron took Aupa out and when she came back, she couldn't help but smile. House made her a cup of tea that was waiting for her on the table, he lit a few candles in the room and as she was taking off her coat, he sat at the piano and started playing. She smiled and walked over to him with the cup in her hand. He motioned for her to sit next to him and she did.

He played for a while before she gave in and laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head as he went on playing whatever came to his mind.

When he finished the last song, he closed the lid of the piano and sighed.

"Sorry 'bout today. I didn't mean to ruin the Christmas for you." He said in a low voice.

"You ruined it for yourself too..." She said with a shrug.

"I don't care about Christmas." He said indifferently and she looked up at him. "I do care about you, though."

She leaned and gave him a soft kiss. She tasted like the strawberry tea she was drinking and he pulled her in his arms gently, his lips never leaving hers.

"So, is there a sequel to the Darcy bullshit you were watching earlier?" He asked when he broke off the kiss.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know... I'm being nice, I guess. It's not too late and I don't think I can make you watch Evil Dead unless I want to end up dead myself." He gave her a smile.

"Actually, I did have another gift for you..." She said slowly and nuzzled up against him. "But after what happened, I guess you deserve a punishment rather than a gift."

"A punishment?" He said and smiled smugly.

"Not THAT kind of punishment..." She laughed and smacked him playfully. "I thought I could make you watch Ten Things I Hate About You with the dreamy Heath Ledger."

"Nooooo..." House screamed.

Cameron laughed and got up.

"So what's the gift?" He asked with interest. Cameron walked to the kitchen to wash the cup and when she returned to the room she winked at him.

"Meet me in the bedroom and you may find out."

He didn't hesitate a second and followed her immediately.

He found her sitting in the bed and he limped over to her slowly. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started caressing her shin gently giving her a soft smile.

"Come here." She whispered and grabbed his hand pulling him to her. They started kissing slowly and tenderly before he put his hand to the back of her neck running his thumb along her ear and she slipped her tongue in his mouth. She heard him moan lightly and smiled against his lips. She took of his T-Shirt and he moved on top of her slowly his lips never leaving hers. After a minute or two he broke off the kiss and gave her a smile.

"I love the gift so far." He said and his fingers traced over the skin of her arm watching the goosebumps his touch was causing.

"That's not it." She smiled.

"No?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"No..." She whispered and gave him another deep kiss.

"So?" He gasped. She looked at him coyly and ran her fingers over his chest.

"I... I am on the pill so we don't have to... um." She felt strange telling him, she knew he would like it and yet the words got stuck in her throat. When he saw her blushing, he couldn't help but smile softly and pulled her to him kissing her soundly.

"I love it." He mumbled before moving down to kiss her neck.

 **TBC (I do promise you)**


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay, found some more time for another update. I finally figured out where this fic was going, you just have to be patient with me and I promise not to disappoint you. There's still a lot to come. Also, one more thing. I do not really like Cuddy so if you are a Huddy shipper, this is sooo not the place. :)_

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **Monster Trucks**

She kissed him passionately on the lips once more before turning him over and straddling him. A moment later she slid down his body taking his boxers off and he closed his eyes with a moan when he felt her tongue on him, taking him in her mouth fully. He let out another loud groan and grabbed the sheets.

"Oh my god..." He let out and she smiled lightly. "You better stop...do... doing it or..."

But she didn't. When he knew he couldn't last much longer, he picked her up and kissed her as he placed her on her back.

"Tease..." He almost whispered and she gave him a sweet smile. He started kissing her neck, her breast, her taut belly going lower and lower before he dipped his head between her thighs and kissed her core as if he was kissing her. Her eyes widened and she started moaning uncontrollably and he had to hold her hips down in order to go on. Her body jerked, her spine tensed, and she cried out, gasping and sobbing.

"Please, stop..." She let out thinking she couldn't take it anymore and he did. He looked up at her quizzically but she just shook her head. "No, no, don't stop."

He chuckled a little and went on before he felt her tense and a few moments later she let out one final loud cry. Before she could get her breathing under control he was on top of her again entering her slowly and they both gasped in ecstasy when they experienced the sensation without the latex barrier between them.

"House..." She blurted out and his lips moved to hers immediately. It was almost too much for both of them. Soon he changed his mind about all this and stopped abruptly but before she could question what was happening, he grabbed her, turned her around, and entered her from behind, while she was on all four.

He began to move again, but almost immediately after just a few thrusts, he felt her muscles clenching again. She cried out, her arms gave in and she buried her face in the pillow gasping and shaking. He loved it, all of it. He loved her. With a few more thrusts she felt him release his load inside her and he collapsed on the bed next to her. She couldn't even move.

He put the blanket over them and held her quietly for a moment, his lips pressed against the top of her head while she gasped for breath.

"Gets better every time..." He told her with a soft smile and she turned to let him spoon her. Soon they fell asleep without saying another word, her scar pressed against his stomach and his against her thigh.

Cameron woke up early, had a shower and made breakfast for Aupa, House and herself. Then she woke him up with a kiss and they left for work an hour later.

They shared one last kiss in the parking lot before entering the building.

"I'll see you later, okay?" She said with a mischievous smile.

"Good luck with Cuddy." House said and limped towards the elevator where he saw Wilson waiting for him. Cameron made her way to Cuddy's office and knocked lightly on her door.

"Come in."

"Hi, Dr. Cuddy, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Allison..." Cuddy smiled at her and Cameron sat down on one of the chairs with a deep breath.

Meanwhile on the second floor, House and Wilson were walking towards their offices when a very attractive young blonde passed by, blushed and smiled at Wilson who returned the smile immediately.

"You...YOU!" House gawked at him in disbelief.

"Shut up!" Wilson barked and increased his pace trying to get away from him but House limped after him.

"Who's that?"

"Not here, please... get in my office." The oncologist sighed and opened the door for his nosy friend.

As soon as they were alone House sat on the sofa and let out a laugh.

"What a cheating pig you are!"

"I... I am not cheating on anybody." Wilson replied in a consoling voice but his lips were slowly turning into a smile.

"I know that grin, you slept with that nurse! Cuddy will cut your balls off."

"No, I didn't and no, she won't."

"Huh, as if." House laughed again and stretched out his legs on the small table in front of him.

"Somebody is all smiley today. I take it Cameron forgave you, huh?" Wilson smiled and took a couple of files from one of the drawers in his desk.

"Yeah, thanks. But back to you... What's going on here?"

"Cuddy and I broke up..." Wilson shrugged and opened one of the files.

"What? How come she didn't fire you?"

"It was mutual. The sex was great but I... I don't think it could last." Wilson said without even looking at his friend.

"She isn't needy enough, right?" House joked and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Drop it, House. Cuddy and I are fine. She said she realized she was attracted to someone else too anyway and we managed to deal with it like two grown-ups."

"And the nurse?"

"I'm taking her out tonight." Wilson smiled. "She's beautiful and really nice."

"Too young for you." House said with a grin. "You won't be able to keep up with her."

Wilson looked up from the file and pulled a face. "She's Cameron's age so you better shut up and leave me alone. I'm busy."

* * *

"So, Allison, what do you need to talk about?" Cuddy smiled.

"Well, um... I spoke to House the other nigh... the other day and I quit. I just wanted to tell you myself." Cameron gave her boss an uncertain smile and fidgeted in her seat a little.

"What? Why?" Cuddy gasped.

"Time for a change. I finished the med school and I want to find a real job. I'd like to work in the ER."

"But I don't need anyone in the ER." Cuddy protested.

"No, no, that's fine. I have an interview with Princeton General later today." Cameron smiled.

"Was House giving you a hard time?"

Cameron chuckled. "A little."

Cuddy got up and started pacing her office. "I'll talk to him, you're staying."

"No, it's not like that, really." Cameron blurted out. "Um, I want to work somewhere else because House and I... well..."

Cuddy stopped pacing to look at the young woman curiously.

"House and you what?!"

"We sort of, well, we are seeing each other and I don't think it's okay for me to work for him anymore."

Cuddy's face turned pale and she couldn't believe what she heard.

"You... and him... together?"

"Uh huh..." Cameron shrugged feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"How...how long?" She asked in an annoyed tone and Cameron could detect some resentment in her voice.

"Um, a couple of months, I guess."

"A couple of months?" Cuddy let out.

"Look, I don't want to cause any more troubles. House is okay with me leaving and I just wanted to tell you myself. This is actually my last day, so I would like to thank you for the opportunity you gave me and I hope I'll see you around." Cameron said in a sweet voice and got up from the chair running her hand through her wavy hair. "I am sorry, I need to go."

With that Cameron took a few steps towards her and stretched out her arm to shake Cuddy's hand. Then she left the office with an amused smile on her face.

I took her only a couple of minutes to walk into House's office and she found him sitting at his desk playing with a tiny skateboard. She smiled at the sight and he looked up at her.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"She was... shocked, bewildered, outraged... you name it." She said and a half smile appeared on his face. She walked over to him looking into the conference room. "Where are your boys?"

"Doing an MRI. Come here."

She came to him and stood between his legs as he put his hands to her hips and slowly started lowering them to her butt. She put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a sweet smile.

"What time is your interview?"

"Three." She purred when she felt his fingers on her skin finding their way under her blouse.

"Great. I'm taking you to Monster Trucks tonight." He said and waited for her reaction.

Her eyes widened and she faked a smile looking a little startled. "To what?"

"Monster Trucks." He smirked. "You'll love it."

"Huh, exciting." She chuckled but bent over to kiss him lightly. "What time?"

"We are leaving at seven."

"Cool. I gotta go. Need to take all my stuff from my locker." She said and gave him another kiss. "Love you."

He smiled at her lightly and smacked her butt playfully when she turned to leave, which made her giggle a little.

On her way to the locker room, she met Chase and Foreman and they decided to have a cup of coffee in the cafeteria. She told them about her resignation and even though they weren't particularly happy about her leaving, they wished her luck with the new job. She only withheld the information about her relationship with House knowing they would find out sooner or later anyway.

* * *

Cameron opened the door and walked in the living room. It was already six thirty and she was running a little late.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late." She said taking off her coat while her dog ran to her happily. "Hey there, cutie."

"Hey, how did it go?" House asked as soon as he emerged from the bedroom chewing a bite of a ham sandwich.

"Have a guess!" She said in a playful tone.

"They gang banged you and then decided to hire you cuz you're sooo sexy and sooo good at it." He snorted and took another bite of his sandwich.

"Ewww, you're gross." She let out and walked over to him grabbing his shirt and smacking his chest playfully.

"So?"

"They hired me, I'm starting in two days." She smiled.

"That's great..." He said and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek before finishing his sandwich and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Okay, I'll just take Aupa for a walk and we can go." She said walking to the kitchen.

"No need to..." House replied and limped over to the couch sitting down with a sigh.

"You walked her?" Cameron leaned against the doorframe with a surprised smile.

"Yeah, yeah... I got home early, we went to the park..."

"Well, that's very sweet of you but she needs a lot of exercise, not just a couple of minutes." Cameron said.

House snorted. "We spent there nearly two hours. She was making new friends and I..."

"And you?" Cameron laughed. "Making new friends too?"

"As if... we played fetch, throwing a ball helps me think plus she always brings it back, which makes it even more fun... and in the end I solved the case I got today, called the Pale and the Dark to give the patient Entecavir, another life saved, another happy ending created by Gregory House." House said in one breath and looked at her with satisfaction. "Proud of me, doctor Cameron?"

"Always."

"Also, sorry to burst your bubble but you may notice she likes me better now." He added with a grin.

"I highly doubt that." Cameron mumbled.

"Watch me!" He said and whistled. "I've got baco-o-o-on..."

The dog jumped up and ran to House and Cameron opened her mouth in protest.

"You've been giving her bacon? That's not healthy!"

"See? That's why she prefers me now. You're no fun."

Cameron stuck her tongue out at him and turned to go to the bedroom.

"Okay, I'll change and we can go."

* * *

"That was amazing!" She blurted out.

"Told you, Grave Digger never disappoints." He smiled at her. "How about we have dinner? There's a new restaurant on the other side of the town. We can celebrate the big day of Allison Cameron... you got the job and you fell in love with the Monster Trucks."

"It would take forever to get there and order. I'm starving." She pouted and looked around. "You can get me one of those giant hot dogs."

He leaned closer to her and kissed her soundly on lips. "A girl with an appetite... sexy." He mumbled against her lips and when she deepened the kiss, he took her cotton candy away from her quickly.

"Hey! You ate yours, that's mine. Give it back!" She objected and tried to get it back but he turned and took a big bite so there was almost nothing left.

"Punk..." She growled and turned to walk to the hot dog stand. "You're buying."

He laughed and followed her quickly.

They sat down on one of the benches, the night was chilly but it didn't bother them at all.

"So, I just found out Wilson's been doing one of the nurses." House mumbled with his mouth full.

"What? What about Cuddy?" Cameron asked in surprise.

"They broke up."

"And which nurse is it?"

"Don't know... Short, young, blonde, busty." House grumbled.

"Nina?! No way!"

"I know, crazy, right?" House widened his eyes comically at her mocking her.

"Stop it. I'm just sorry for Cuddy, I thought they were great together."

"He said she was into someone else anyway, so you don't need to feel sorry for her." House replied with a shrug and finished his hot dog focusing his stare at hers at that moment.

Cameron narrowed her eyes and gulped. She fell silent, her mind racing.

"You're gonna finish that?" House asked making use of the opportunity but she soon came to her senses and pulled away quickly.

"Yeah... Get yourself another one. This one's mine." She said, forced a smile and took another bite closing her eyes thinking about what he said.

* * *

The next morning House entered the hospital but before he could disappear, Cuddy found him in the lobby.

"House! Wait..."

"Last night was awful, you are insatiable and I can't go through that anymore!" He yelled loudly making sure all the staff and patients heard him. Cuddy frowned a little but then calmed down and walked slowly to him.

"You're late."

"You're mean."

"I just want you to know that there is somebody waiting for you in your office."

"A hooker?" House asked with a smirk. "No thanks, I don't need them anymore."

"Samantha Harris." Cuddy said and flashed him a smile.

"What a hooker name. I told you... not today."

"She's the new member of your team."

"What?"

"Cameron quit, you need three fellows, you're welcome."

"I can hire my own people. I always do." House objected. Something was not quite right there.

"I do the hiring and firing, don't forget it." She gave him another satisfied grin.

"Who is she? What if she's useless?"

"She's not. I knew her in college, she's smart and her background is perfect."

"What? I'm not getting another med student?" House joked but neither of them smiled.

"I believe you've already got yourself one." Cuddy hissed and he studied her expression before she turned to leave. What was going on with her?

"Make sure you give her a hearty welcome." She yelled at him and dispapeared through the door.

 _ **I promise I'll write more. Soon. Reviews? :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

 **We need to celebrate this**

House stopped at the door to his office and took a deep breath. Through the glass he could see a woman sitting at his desk, from behind he couldn't really tell what she looked like but he immediately knew he wouldn't like her. With one last grimace he sighed, opened the door and walked in clearing his throat. The woman turned in her seat to look at him and gave him a soft smile.

"Doctor House, my name is..." She said but he interrupted her.

"Sabrina... I know."

"Actually, it's Samantha..." She smiled, stood up and took a few steps closer to him boldly.

"Yeah, yeah... Samantha." He shrugged indifferently. "Samantha Harlot, right?"

"Harris." She snapped a little but soon composed herself and smirked. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, judging by the smug expression on your face I believe Cuddy told you she doesn't care about who _I_ want to hire and that I have no say in it so over there you can see the conference room, make yourself at home." He growled and without looking at her again he hobbled to his desk.

"Thank you... I hope we will get along." She said and when she noticed two young doctors walking in, she turned and made her way to the conference room herself. House watched her carefully as she shook hands with both Foreman and Chase and they talked about something he couldn't hear.

The truth was he could do a lot worse. She seemed self-confident and daring, looking at her again, he had to admit she wasn't even that ugly. She was obviously in her late thirties, she had blonde, shoulder length wavy hair, brown eyes and a nice smile with a couple soft wrinkles around it. She was curvaceous but not really fat and all he could hope was that she would make a good member of the team too. This way he wouldn't have to deal with Cuddy and make her fire her.

He got up from his chair and walked in the conference room too.

"Hey, kiddos... Enough with the hearty welcoming, I'm sure we have a patient to treat...huh?" He grumbled and looked at Foreman.

"Yep, we do..." Foreman nodded and pointed at one of the blue files on the table. "A teenage patient presents with a low-grade fever and mild anemia but..."

"Hmmm, exciting..." House said and faked a smile taking one of the markers and walking to the whiteboard.

* * *

Days, weeks, even a couple of months had passed and everything seemed just fine. Cameron was happy at her job at Princeton General, her previous fellowship with House ensured her slightly better conditions so she usually worked the morning shifts and had plenty of time to spend time with House, her dog, her friends... House and his team were doing fine too, Chase, Foreman and Harris proved to be very good doctors, House was less grumpy even though patients were still annoying and there weren't many things he could complain about.

It was the week before Easter, Tuesday evening when House came home and threw his backpack on the couch. Cameron emerged from the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe.

"Hello there, you're early." She smiled and put a spoonful of a yogurt in her mouth.

"Yup... kids have been behaving well lately." He smiled imperceptibly and took of his coat.

"Oh, I have to send Chase and Foreman a thank-you note for letting my hot boyfriend come home early."

"Well, actually it was Harris who insisted on monitoring the patient for the rest of the night telling me to go home and relax." He shrugged and made his way to her kissing her soundly on the lips.

"Harris?" She asked narrowing her eyes a little.

"Yeah... I thought Cuddy was messing with me when she hired her but she's... okay." He replied turning his back to her and opening the fridge.

Cameron watched him suspiciously but then she shrugged it off and threw the empty cup in the trash.

"How about we have dinner at that great sushi place downtown?" She suggested.

"Nah... let's stay in tonight."

Cameron pouted. "But I'm dying for sushi."

House turned to look at her and pulled her in his arms. "We can order in."

"Hmmmhmm..." She mumbled in disapproval shaking her head against his chest.

"Or..." House said and placed a kiss on her forehead. "We can _make_ sushi."

Cameron chuckled a little. "You are sooo using the plural wrong."

"I can teach you..."

She pulled back and gave him a surprised look. "You can make sushi?"

"Duh..." He smiled and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again.

And so they made sushi. Dating Cameron was a lot more different from the other relationships he had been in before because everything they did together actually seemed like a lot more fun. She was standing at the table in the kitchen while he stood behind her, his chin laid on her shoulder.

"Finely, finely... cut it finely!" He muttered under his breath.

"I'm trying..." She pouted and House just laughed placing a soft peck on her cheek. "Stop, you're distracting me."

At that point he started nibbling at her ear and she gasped and jerked violently and the salmon dropped on the floor together with the knife.

"Nooo..." She shrieked and saw Aupa eat the raw fish quickly. "Damn..."

She turned to face House and sulked. "I'm really hungry and this is just... wrong."

"You're doing okay..." He said and kissed the corner of her lips.

"Okay? How is this okay?" She asked and pointed at the mess all over the kitchen.

"Awkward, clumsy... but okay." He shrugged with a soft smile. "And sexy."

"Let's just order pizza, please." She begged giving him her best puppy eyes.

On Wednesday it was the day of greasy Chinese food and Road Rash. They sat on the couch with the consoles in their hands racing on bikes and laughing.

"This game is older than me..." She giggled.

"It's a cult game..."

"I'll beat you anyway." She threatened with a smile.

"Wanna bet?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay..." He mumbled, his eyes never leaving the screen. "If I win, you'll give me a lap dance."

"Huh... " She said and passed his bike. "And if I win, you'll take Aupa out in the morning."

"You're on." He said and with a vicious smile he pushed one of the buttons.

"Heyyy!" She yelped. "You can't kick me off the bike, that's not fair! How did you even do that?"

"All is fair in love and war." He smirked.

"Oh, okay... so this is war then." She said and looked over at him with a wink.

They played for nearly an hour, laughing, knocking each other from their bikes when she maneuvered her bike and pushed him off the road. "Buh bye..."

"Damn it..." He said and frowned. She smiled up at him, turned the game off and grabbed his hand to lead him to the bedroom. "It's late..." She said. In the bedroom she gave him the lap dance anyway.

On Thursday they went bowling with Wilson and his girlfriend Nina.

On Friday House came home at about eight in the evening and the only one to greet him was Aupa.

"Hey, I stole the Let's Go Fishin' Game from the Pediatric Oncology for tonight. Game on!" He smiled and limped over to the kitchen to give the dog some treats.

"You did what?" He heard Cameron say and when he turned to look at her his jaw dropped. She looked... stunning. She wore a shiny strapless dress, her hair was pulled in a high bun and she wore a lot of make-up, which was an unusual sight.

"Where... where are you... go...going?" He mumbled.

"I'm going out with Becky and Lucy, I told you about it." She smiled and checked herself in the mirror.

"Like...like this?" He said instantly feeling jealous. He was well aware of the fact that Cameron was an extremely beautiful woman but seeing her like this made him realize how possessive she was making him feel.

"Yeah, is there something wrong?" She smirked knowing what he had on mind.

"Well... um... I just don't want anyone groping you."

"Don't worry, we're going to a gay club with Luke and Simon." She smiled and walked slowly towards him. She was taller in those strappy heel sandals and he pulled her to him kissing her and running his tongue along her bottom lip. She smiled against his lips and put her arms around his neck. "I'll come back early."

"Uh, okay... So I take it we'll play the Let's Go Fishin' after you take some Ecstasy again."

She pulled a face and looked at him. "Shut up."

"Avoid the Dark rooms." He said and kissed her again, and she chuckled and nodded.

At about two in the morning House was dozing off in front of the TV when he heard the door open. He sat up and looked at her.

"Hey, so how was it?" He asked.

"Great..." She smiled.

"Come here." He ordered and she made her way to him standing between his legs as he put his hands on her thighs. She bent down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead as he kept caressing her soft legs.

"Missed me?" She asked and he nodded silently, his eyes filled with lust. Then he motioned for her to sit on his left leg and she did so snuggling closer to him.

"So, no groping?" He asked in a husky voice kissing her ear.

"None..." She shook her head smiling wearily.

"I can grope you, you know." He said and wiggled his eyebrows but Cameron let out a sigh and yawned.

"I need to sleep." She said and kissed his cheek ever so gently. "They called from the hospital, they need me tomorrow and on Sunday."

"What? Why?" House asked. He didn't like the idea of being without her the whole weekend.

"I don't know, obviously three doctors quit and they are short-staffed." She shrugged and nuzzled against him again closing her eyes. It felt too good to be with him.

"And what about me?" House said faking a sob.

"It's just the weekend, I'm sure they'll hire someone soon."

* * *

But they didn't. Weeks went by and Cameron was working overtime, leaving early in the morning and coming home at about ten or eleven in the night, taking a shower and passing out immediately. At first House was trying to be understanding and supportive but as the time passed, he was becoming more and more frustrated. Whenever he tried to talk to her about it, she would just brush him off telling him it was only temporary and with a kiss she turned and fell asleep.

On one rainy Tuesday night, House was in the living room with Aupa while Cameron was already in bed sleeping. He remembered he wanted to read an article on Ischemic heart diseases and limped to the bedroom to get one of the Medical Journal issues. He walked in and knowing it was only nine thirty he turned the light on and opened one of the drawers of his cabinet. He heard Cameron growl as she sat up, her eyes weary and puffed.

"Jesus, House, I'm trying to sleep here."

"Sorry, I needed something." He said.

"You could have taken it before I told you I was going to bed." She snapped back angrily and he had to take a deep breath to stay silent and not to tell her something he would regret. He went on searching while she turned around in the bed and closed her eyes. A few minutes later he took a pile of the journals and wanted to put them on the table but they slipped out of his hands and fell down on the floor.

"Dammit! I told you I was tired!" She sat in the bed and flashed him an irritated look. This time she was yelling.

"It's not even ten yet. And I need this, my patient's dying."

"So are mine and if I'm not focused on the job, I'll screw up and kill someone."

"Well maybe if you didn't work so much..." He said furiously.

She got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. "I need to pee."

When she was passing him, he looked at her closely. She was wearing shorts and a tank top and he sighed leaning against the wall waiting for her to come back. When she returned and wanted to go back to bed, he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"We need to talk." He said watching her carefully.

"Now? You've got to be fucking kidding me." She snarled and tried to wrench free but he grasped her much tighter this time and looked into her eyes.

"This has to stop." He said and narrowed his eyes at her. "Have you seen yourself?"

"What?!"

"Look how skinny you are. You don't eat, sleep..."

"I'd like to sleep but you're not letting me..." She hissed angrily.

"STOP! Listen to me!" He was furious. "I tried to understand you but this is too much. You are exhausted all the time, you don't have time to eat, time to relax, have fun. We haven't had sex for weeks."

"Oh, so that's your problem!" She snapped at him and once again tried to pull away but he was stronger, much stronger.

"No, it's just one of the things I've been trying to talk to you about."

"So what? I'm busy. I thought you would be supportive, you above all people should know how hard it is to be a really good doctor."

"Yes, but there are also other things in life." He objected.

"Like sex, right?" She said and frowned.

"Like your dog, for example... Have you even noticed that your precious pet has been limping? Have you?"

"What?" Cameron gasped. "What happened to her?!"

"She's fine. She pulled a muscle in the dog park the other day."

"I..." She let out wanting to say something but House jumped it.

"And do you know how I know? Because it's me who's been taking care of her lately!"

"Oh my god, if it's such a burden to you, I'll find someone to take her for walks!" She yelled.

"That's not my point, damn it!" He shouted and she jerked and wrenched free. Then she turned around quickly and took a few steps away from him.

"You just can't handle that I'm doing great at my job..." She sniffled a little, her back still turned to him. The moment she said that she realized how stupid it sounded.

He rolled his eyes and walked after her slowly grabbing her arm more softly this time and turning her to look at him. "You can't go on like this. I'm glad you like your job but this is too much."

She blinked away the tears building in her eyes and shook her head. Then she looked at him and nodded. "O-kay." She said in a low voice and he put a strand of her hair away from her face.

"I'm tired." She said matter-of-factly and he leaned closer and kissed her forehead.

"Promise me you'll talk to them tomorrow."

She nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Get some sleep." He said in a conciliatory voice in the end and left her alone in the bedroom.

* * *

The next day House didn't even have time to think about the fight they had as his patient was dying and he couldn't figure out why. He and his team spent the whole day redoing all the tests, trying all the meds and he didn't even reply to Cameron's text.

 _I should be off at eight today. We'll have dinner, okay? Allison_

In the end it was both him and Harris who thought of Valvular heart disease, gave the patient the right treatment and they all could finally relax a little. House was at his office when he saw his ducklings laugh and chat in the conference room.

"We sooo need to celebrate this." Harris said and took a sip of her coffee. He noticed she was drinking from his red mug and smiled a little. She was the hero of the hour and deserved to use his mug if she wanted to.

"Totally.." Chase said and looked at his watch. "How 'bout we go to the Lee Harvey's and drink all the booze they have."

"Count me in!" Foreman replied.

"You guys go first, I really need a shower, but I'll join you, okay?" Harris said and finished her coffee.

They all left the room and he reached out to get his cell and dialed Cameron's number.

 _'Hello?'_

'Hey, it's me, sorry I didn't text you back.'

 _'Oh, that's fine... I've been busy anyway.'_

'Um, we saved the patient, how about we celebrate it? You can buy me a dinner.' House joked a little but Cameron fell silent.

 _'Um, I... I... House, they... they really need me here tonight, can I take a rain check?'_ She asked in a sheepish voice and House felt the anger bubbling inside him.

'You promised something last night.'

 _'I... I know. I'll make it up to you, I promise. It's just tonight. I'll come home in the morning and wake you up with a kiss and fresh bagels, how about that?'_ She tried to reconcile but House wasn't interested in her excuses anymore.

'Whatever.' He growled and hung up.

With a sigh he threw the phone away and sat down putting his face in his palms. He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that until he heard somebody clearing their throat. He looked up to see Samantha smiling at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked and walked closer to him.

"Yeah, sure." He said.

"Really?" She wasn't buying that.

"Yes. I'm going home."

"Home? Come on! After what we did today? Why don't you get drunk with us? We have to celebrate."

"Not in a mood for those two. You go, have fun." He said and turned to look out of the window.

"I don't need to get drunk with them. I just need to get drunk." She said with a soft smile. "Come on, I know a great place, just you and me."

He turned again to face her and she took his coat from the coat-stand throwing it at him.

* * *

 **I'll continue soon, but please, please, pretty please... can I get some review? They make my heart melt... ha ha :) thank you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

 **She's too young**

House and Harris were sitting in a dimly lit smelly bar near the hospital drinking and having an odd conversation. Maybe it wasn't even a conversation as she was the one to do all the talking while House would stare around blankly.

"And so my Grandpa agreed to pay for my studies..." She said and took a sip of the wine she was drinking.

"Hmmm." House mumbled and she looked at him carefully.

"But in the end I killed him with a rusty ax and buried him in the garden." She finished and frowned.

"Uh huh..." He mumbled again and Harris reached out and grabbed his face softly.

"You're not listening to me."

"S...sorry, I should go home, I'm drunk." He sighed and tried to get up but she pulled him back down to his seat.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you." She insisted.

"Nothing. I'm gonna go home. You should join Chase and Foreman, they're more fun than me." He shrugged and looked at her for the first time.

"I doubt that." She gave him an encouraging smile and supported her head with her hand. "I like being with you, you know."

He gave her an almost imperceptible, yet sad smile.

"You did a good job today." He said after awhile trying to change the subject.

"Thank you. That's why I'm getting you another Scotch and then you can tell me what's bugging you." She stood up and made her way to the bar. When she came back to the booth, she was happy to see he hadn't left. She sat down and handed him his drink smiling. "Sooo, what is it, House?"

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, I can see that." She replied with a snide tone in her voice. "Come on..."

House downed his drink and gulped. Then he, despite being himself, looked at her and told her about Cameron and what happened earlier that day, as well as how busy she had been and how angry he was feeling. When he was done she shook her head with a smile.

"She's young. That's normal. When she gets older, she'll see what's important in life." As she said that, she put her hand on his and he jerked lightly but she quickly squeezed his hand and moved closer to him. "It's all fun and games when you get yourself a teenage girl with a great body but in the end you'll realize these things never last. One day she will leave you for a young stud anyway."

"I... I don't think she...would..." He said and rubbed his face. "Gosh, I'm drunk."

"I think you can handle one more drink." She said and wanted to go to the bar again but he stood up himself, staggered a little and shook his head resolutely.

"I'm going home."

Harris let out a sigh of despair and took her jacket and put it on. Then she followed him out but when she saw he was about to hail a cab, she decided to take action.

"What about me? You would let me walk home on my own?" She called at him and he turned to look at her and put his hand down.

"Okay, okay... Where do you live?" He asked and yawned.

"Just around the corner. Be a gentleman, House." She said and gave him a sweet smile. Then she put her arm around him as she saw his bad leg started betraying him and he took a Vicodin frowning again. Before they reached her place, it started raining and at one point House's cane slipped and he fell down with a yelp.

"Damn it.."

"You okay?" She laughed.

"I guess..." He said and she helped him up. "This night just gets better and better." He growled and she pulled a face.

"What a compliment, Doctor House. Come on in, we should check your leg." She said and led him to her apartment. House started protesting, claiming he could take care of himself but the truth was he was drunk and she didn't seem to take no for an answer.

They walked into her apartment and Harris helped him to take off his coat leading him to her couch. "Just give me a minute." She said and left the room. Soon she walked in with two glasses of red wine and House shuddered.

"Are... are you trying to get me drunk?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously but she just laughed and sat down next to him putting her head on his shoulder.

"I think you already are... And so am I." She purred.

"I have to go..." He murmured and tried to get up again but she stopped him.

"Hey, you have to drink this." She said and pointed at the glasses on the table.

"I don't drink wine." He stated matter-of-factly and she laughed nestling against him more. "And I've got a spaceship-shaped dog waiting for me at home, you know."

"That's just sad." She burst out laughing and closed her eyes running her hand across his chest and stomach. "Just stay..."

"Nah... I ... Um, Cameron'll be back from work in the morning." He objected again.

"She traded you for work... And, and nobody is irreplaceable, you know."

"What... what does that mean?" He asked and gulped feeling dizzy. She looked up at him and caressed his cheek lightly. Then before he knew he could feel her lips on his as she started kissing him softly. He mumbled something and tried to push her away when everything became blur for a mere moment. He was sick and angry, tired and lightheaded and he knew it was the most stupid thing to do but when he felt her hand in his boxers touching him, he couldn't help it anymore. He grabbed her fiercely and put her on her back taking off her underwear without bothering with her skirt or shoes...

* * *

It was almost three in the morning when House left Harris' place feeling worse than ever before. He decided to walk home to sober up a little and he was cursing himself for what he had done. Okay, maybe he was not the most faithful guy in the whole world but he had never cheated on his long-term girlfriends like his high school/college girlfriend, Stacy and he definitely didn't plan on cheating on Cameron either. Yes, things weren't good between them at the moment but he did love her and he didn't want to lose her.

He felt awful. After the twenty-minute walk of shame to his apartment he made up his mind about everything. He knew Cameron wouldn't be home until the morning, so he would take a long shower, get some sleep and he would get up early to wait for her with coffee and breakfast.

He even contemplated telling her but in the end decided against it. She would never forgive him and he just wanted to make sure things would go back to where they were before.

He struggled to unlock the door to his apartment and when he walked in, he sighed with relief. But before he could take off his coat, he heard a low groan coming from his couch. The lights were still off but he made out a petite silhouette sitting up on the couch and his heart skipped a beat.

"House?" Cameron said, an exhausted tone in her voice.

"A.. Allison?"

"Hey..." She said and he could tell she was smiling. "I... I wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry about the last couple of weeks." She added and got up making her way to the closest switch. "You were out drinking with your team, weren't you?" She said softly and reached out to turn the lights on.

"Noo, don't." He let out breathlessly. "Please, don't."

"What?" She asked not getting what was going on but once the room was lit and she turned to look at him, she froze. House took a deep breath and looked at the floor closing his eyes. She was still staring at him not knowing what to think before she took a few steps closer to him and grabbed his jaw fiercely turning his head and examining his face. Her eyes widened in shock and she blinked away the tears forming in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't as she saw a dark red lipstick smudged all over his neck and left cheek, and took in an unfamiliar scent. Another woman's perfume.

"Where... where were... you?" She let out desperately, the tears now falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry... I'm... sorry." Was all he was capable of telling her. He looked at her hopeless expression and took another deep breath feeling awful. There was nothing he could tell her to make things right.

"Where were you?!" She asked again, yelling this time.

"It's not... I'm sorry." He babbled as she turned and started pacing the room sobbing lightly. Then she looked at him again.

"Who was it?" She asked him biting her lower lip, her jaw trembling. When he remained silent she started yelling again feeling completely desperate. "WHO WAS IT?!"

"Nothing... it... it... was nobody. Allison, listen." He said and took a few steps but she started backing up instinctively.

"How could you do this to me?" She sobbed and ran her hand through her hair. "I trusted you and you..." She burst out crying unable to finish the sentence.

"Come here." He said softly wanting to calm her down even though he knew she probably wouldn't let him touch her ever again.

"I never thought you would hurt me. Never. We're... over." She whimpered and turned to go to the bedroom. When House followed her, he found her packing some of her stuff hastily and he gasped.

"Cameron, don't do it, please."

She only shook her head silently as she threw the last T-shirt in her bag and zipped it. "I'll come by for the rest of the stuff tomorrow." She said in a slightly calmer voice and took Aupa's collar and put it on her neck. "Goodbye, House."

* * *

When House didn't show up at work the next day and two more, both Cuddy and Wilson started to be worried. It was almost 8 pm when House heard a knock on the door. He didn't bother to get up from his couch but the knocking was becoming more and more urgent.

"House! Open the door!" It was Wilson.

"Go away!" He growled loud enough for his friend to hear him.

"Are you okay? Cuddy's threatened to fire you if you don't come to work."

"Tell her to fuck off." House said but at that point he heard the keys in the lock. He completely forgot he had given Wilson his keys and regretted it immediately. When Wilson opened the door he gasped shocked by the sight.

"What...the... hell?" He let out when he looked around and took in an appalling smell. The apartment was a mess, empty bottles of Scotch were scattered all over the floor as well as small empty orange bottles, Chinese take-out boxes were on the table, floor and piano, dirty T-shirts and socks everywhere.

House was sitting on the couch watching SpongeBob and drinking whisky from the bottle, he didn't even look at Wilson.

"What happened here?" Wilson asked but got no response besides a loud burp. "Where's... where's Allison?"

"Obviously not here." House finally said and took another gulp of the whisky.

"She...she left...you?" Wilson couldn't believe it. He walked over to House and took an empty pizza box from the couch and put it on the already overflowing table to sit down next to his friend. "What happened?"

House shushed him and laughed out loud at a rather lame joke on the show he was watching. Wilson reached out and grabbed the remote control turning the TV off.

"What the fuck, Wilson?" He hissed angrily.

"We need to talk about this."

"No, we don't. I'm fine... Give it back."

"House, you're not fine." Wilson said, his voice concerned.

"I said I'm Finland, Patrick!" He said with a snort and Wilson blinked in surprise.

"What? Just tell me why she left."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" House let out angrily, swallowed two Vicodin and got up.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened." He said resolutely and crossed his arms.

* * *

"Hi, Lisa... you wanted to talk to me?" Harris said with a smile as she entered Cuddy's office.

"Oh, yes, Samantha. Please, sit down." Cuddy said and signed one last paper on her desk before closing the file and looking up at her.

"What is it?" Harris asked and put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Um, I'm letting you go." Cuddy said emotionlessly and took a sip of her coffee.

"What? Why?!" Harris couldn't believe what she heard.

"Your work's done here. I'm not denying you're a very good doctor but there are some rules we all have to follow, you see." Cuddy said narrowing her eyes a little.

"What do you mean?"

"I know about what happened between you and House, and..." Cuddy started but Harris interrupted her.

"I'm sorry? How would you... What?"

"I don't want to deal with this kind of things here at my hospital." Cuddy shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"I have no idea what you're taking about, Lisa!" Harris lied. "He's my boss, that's it!"

"And he's my friend and so is Wilson. I know everything. Look, he's an important part of this hospital, I want him here and I don't want him to be distracted by..."

"What the hell is it?!" She was losing it. "Some sick revenge for what happened in college? Lisa, that was almost twenty years ago!" Harris yelled and got up pacing the office. "I'm a good doctor, I didn't screw up anything, you have no right to fire me!"

"No, it has nothing to do with you banging my guy... But it's true you haven't changed a bit. All I'm just saying is that I want you to pack your stuff and leave."

Harris stopped abruptly and looked at her former friend clenching her teeth. "It was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

Cuddy's eyes never left hers even though she didn't reply.

* * *

 **Okay, guys... Probably not what you expected to read or wanted to read but, um... it is what it is. The important thing being THIS IS NOT THE END! Don't worry. Just a few bumps along the way. Thank you soooo very much for the wonderful reviews, and just so you know, I'll be the happiest person if Iget some more again. I'll update soon... :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

 **Inconclusive**

Cameron never contacted House, he had no idea where she had gone, she even changed her phone number and in the end he went back to being miserable, cranky and way too annoying. He was spending all the days and nights either in a hospital or getting drunk in bars... There, however, was one thing that had changed...

On one Thursday rainy night, after a certain amount of Scotch House mounted his bike clumsily and revved the engine. He wanted to go home but decided to go to Wilson's place instead knowing it would be a better place to stay that night. His apartment somehow wasn't his shrine anymore. His mind was filled with thousands thoughts, he couldn't stop thinking about Cameron no matter how much he tried, she never called, Chase told him she had gone to Montana, which pissed him off even more as he felt particularly jealous. Wilson tried to help but it wasn't enough, his pain was getting worse, the puzzles seemed boring, people were boring, places were boring. As his mind drifted back to Cameron again, House completely forgot to turn in direction of Wilson's place so he swerved quickly not noticing a huge puddle. He immediately lost control of his bike and everything went black.

"Wakey, wakey..." He recognized the voice, opened his eyes slowly noticing Wilson sitting next to his bed in a hospital room and House grunted a little.

"What happened?" His voice was hoarse and he was thirsty, his head was killing him and mainly he couldn't remember almost anything from the previous night.

"You're an idiot, that's what happened." Wilson said rather angrily and handed him a cup with water. "This time, it's just a concussion and two broken ribs. House, this isn't funny anymore."

"It was funny before?" House asked and took a sip.

"It's been a couple of months, I know you miss her..."

"Shut up."

"No, I'm done tiptoeing around you. Look, you need to let her go. You screwed up and she's not coming back so just accept it and stop trying to kill yourself."

"I wasn't trying to kill myself." House grumbled and handed him the cup back.

"Really?!" Wilson took the cup and got up pacing the room.

"I got drunk..." House shrugged and looked out the window with a gulp.

"I liked Cameron, she was good for you and I know you were happy with her... but knowing her I don't think she would ever forgive you, you need to accept it and move on."

"How about you move on? To another room? Cancer kids need a hug, I don't." House said still not looking at him. He knew Wilson was right but he definitely wasn't willing to admit it.

Wilson stopped pacing and turned to look at his friend as he rubbed his face. "What about Cuddy?"

"What about her?"

"You practically live with her. I thought rebounding with her might be a good thing."

"No, she practically lives with me, that's the difference." House frowned and closed his eyes. After Cameron had left him, Cuddy started to visit House at home, sometimes she cleaned the place, sometimes she cooked, sometimes they watched TV together, sometimes they had sex. House was distant and cold, but she didn't seem to mind.

"So why are you two together?" Wilson asked dumbfoundedly.

"We're not together. I don't care about her."

"What?!" Wilson's eyes widened. "You can't toy with her."

House chuckled. "She's toying with me, I'm not doing anything. The sex is okay, though, I guess."

"Enough!" Wilson was furious. "I can't watch you destroy yourself anymore. You've been popping an enormous amount of pills lately, getting drunk every day, you've changed."

"No shit, Sherlock!" House hissed. "Leave me alone."

"Cameron is in New York, she works in the ER at the Presbyterian, she moved on and so should you." Wilson shrugged and tossed House's cell into his lap. "I tried to fix the phone but I'm not sure it works."

"How do you know? She... she was in Montana." House looked at him closely.

"Chase told me. They are still in touch." Wilson shrugged and turned to leave. "I have to go, I'll drop by later."

House suddenly felt tired, he closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly. He woke up a couple of hours later when he heard a loud beep. He reached out for his cell and blinked a couple of times to see the text.

 _Hope you get better soon. Perhaps you should get yourself a tricycle instead. AC (not air conditioning)._

House's eyes widened immediately. Cameron. After several months it was the first time she contacted him. How could she know what happened? Why did she even text him? He felt a nudge in the stomach and his heart rate accelerated. He pushed one button quickly trying to call back but she didn't pick up. He tried a couple of times more, but it was obvious she didn't want to talk to him.

Both Wilson and Cuddy came by later telling House he could go home, of course she would stay with him to take care of him.

* * *

A couple of months had passed and things were still the same. Cuddy hired Taub instead of Harris, who became a frequent target of House's mocking but besides that nothing really changed. Wilson had no idea how to help his miserable friend, Cuddy pretended not to see that House was just using her for sex and chores and after several attempts House even stopped trying to call Cameron's number.

It was fall, trees remained clothed in green until the middle of October and the sun was shining, all in all a beautiful day... but not for everybody. House was standing in his office playing with his Yo-Yo when he heard his cell ring. He reached out to answer it with a sigh.

"Huh?" He growled.

 _"Um, House?"_ A woman's soft voice asked.

"Yes..." He hissed and sat down with a sigh. His leg was killing him again and after taking too many Vicodin he felt dizzy and nauseated. He heard the person sobbing lightly.

 _"It's... Cameron."_

His eyes widened and he sat up in his chair.

"Where are you?" He blurted out without thinking.

 _"I... I'm in New York. I... I am calling because I need to ask you something."_ She said softly.

"Sure, sure. What is it? Are you okay?" He couldn't believe she called him. Everything faded away at that point, even his pain as all he could concentrate at was her. Her voice.

 _"I'm fine. It's... it's my brother."_ She said and he could hear she was crying.

"Cameron, calm down and tell me what happened." He said gently.

 _"He had an accident... he was hit by a car when he was skateboarding."_ She paused a little and he waited for her to go on. " _It was bad but he was recovering... but for the past three days he's been going from bad to worse. He's got fever and rash all over his body and... and... nobody knows why."_ At the end of the sentence she was crying so hard she could barely get the words out.

"Tests?" He asked.

 _"Inconclusive..."_ She replied.

"Okay... I need to see him. Where's he?" House said and stood up.

 _"Presbyterian..."_ She sobbed again.

"I can be there in two hours." He said quickly and limped over to take his leather jacket. "Do you want me to?"

 _"Uh huh... please."_ She said so softly he could barely hear it.

"Okay..."

 _"Don't... don't go on your bike."_ She said in the end. _"I don't want you to get hurt again."_

"I'm sober, I'll be fine." He replied with a soft smile. She still cared about him.

* * *

House sneaked out from the hospital and two hours later he walked into another one asking for Allison Cameron. As he limped out of the elevator on the third floor he immediately noticed her standing in the hall talking to a doctor. She was wearing black tight jeans and a light blue sweater, her long brown hair falling down on her shoulders. She was still slim but not as skinny as he remembered the last time he saw her, she was beautiful and for the first time after the awful never-ending months without her, he finally felt something. Something familiar and nice.

She turned around and noticed him, staring at him before giving him an uncertain smile. He slowly walked to her as the other doctor left. Her eyes were puffed and she seemed tired and as he stood in front of her, all he wanted was to hug her. And so did she, yet neither of them had the guts to do it.

"You came... thank you." She said with a sad smile.

"How are you holding up?" He asked with concern.

"I'm okay. I'm just really worried."

They just stood there, his eyes never leaving hers. Watching her, he realized how much he missed her, even more than he thought. He wanted to make things right again, take her home and never let her leave him again. He terribly wanted her to have her there again, even with the dog, gosh, he even missed the dog, he would play piano for her and she would sit next to him, her hand placed on his thigh just like she always used to do it.

"Can I see his file?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'll take you to his room." She said and turned but House grabbed her hand gently unable to stop himself. She looked up at him and he took a step towards her. He reached out and put a strand of her hair behind her ear taking in her sweet scent. She was still staring at him before she closed her eyes and gulped. He pulled her to him hugging her and he felt her relax in his arms.

"I missed you." He said and she pulled back looking up at him.

"Don't do this to me, House... please." She sobbed again, her eyes filling with tears. "I just need your help because you're the only doctor that can help my brother."

He was watching her carefully. "Are you seeing someone?"

She nodded. "I'm happy, House."

His heart skipped a beat. Then he nodded and gave her a fake smile. "Take me to your brother."

* * *

 _It's not too long, sorry 'bout that but it's gonna be fun from now on. Promise. Also, too busy to re-read it, sorry for all the mistakes and typos. If you leave me a review, I'll be sooo happy._


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is a medical bullshit :D I know nothing about medicine.**

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **Hopefully she's happy with him**

House talked Cameron into transfering Ryan to PPTH as the doctors at Presbyterian didn't let him do anything. They were in the conference room, House was scribbling something on the white board as Foreman and Taub studied the files. Chase walked in and took off his jacket.

"You paged me?" He asked dully and sat down.

"Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" House growled without turning or looking at him. "We have a case!"

"Sorry, hot date." Chase shrugged and smiled smugly.

"House! What is it?" Cuddy yelled as she walked in the room, which made him turn finally and he sighed as she threw a blue file on the table.

"It's not a what, it's a who..." He said indifferently and turned his back to her again. "Sooo, what does the rash tell us?"

"Allergy?" Taub said slowly.

"Ruled out! Read the damn file or I'll fire you!"

"Wait a minute..." Chase said as his eyes widened. "Ryan Withers? That's... that's Cameron's brother."

"What?!" Cuddy shrieked and walked over to House grabbing his arm and dragging him to his office. "We need to talk."

"Feel free to speculate about the symptoms as well as Cuddy's reason for bitchin'." He bawled over his shoulder.

As soon as the door closed behind them, she started.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You're treating her brother? And you didn't even bother to tell me?" She looked furious.

"What is your problem?" House pulled an annoyed face. "I'm working... That's what you always wanted me to do, right?"

"Don't get smart with me, House! We have a thing! You have to tell me these things... as your boss and as your girlfriend."

"G-girl-fr-friend?" House stuttered ironically. "When did that happen?" He said frowning and walked over to sit on his chair.

"What?" Her face was red and she was on the verge of tears. "I love you! You need to be honest with me and tell me when you decide to treat your ex's brother, ask me if I am okay with that!"

"You want me to be honest?" He sighed. "We have sex... you clean my bathroom... that's not an euphemism. That's it."

He watched her closely as she turned and he could see she started crying. He rolled his eyes feeling bad and got up making his way to her.

"I'm sorry if I misled you." He said softly and opened the door to the conference room to see three doctors with baffled expressions on their faces as they heard every single word. "Let's get back to work."

* * *

House slowly limped to the nurses' station and stopped when he saw several people in Ryan's room - an older tall man, a very beautiful and elegant woman with dark hair and green eyes and... Cameron. He figured they were her mother and her step-father. They were standing near the boy's bed looking concerned and exhausted and he decided not to go there as he knew he was not the right person for the good first impression and he didn't want to risk pissing Cameron off again. He leaned against the counter staring at them blankly. He had no idea what was wrong with Cameron's brother, they ruled out leukemia and other illnesses that could be a death sentence but he still wasn't sure. It was already 10pm, he was tired but he somehow couldn't force himself to go home. Another thing was that he had a feeling Cuddy would be there... since the argument they had, he was doing his best to avoid her but he was fairly certain she would be there, waiting for him with dinner and with her kinky ways to make him like her more. He shuddered. When he was about to go back to his office he noticed Cameron hugging her Mom and giving her step-father a nod and they left the room, hand in hand, heading the elevator. Cameron sat down and he saw her rubbing her face so he took a few steps closer to the room and stared at her before making up his mind and walking in.

"Hello..." He said ever so coyly that it surprised her. She smiled at him sadly and nodded. "Why are you still here? He's sleeping."

"I want to be here." She said softly and looked out the window.

"You should rest." He said and walked over to her, sitting down on the other chair right next to her.

"I'm fine." She said and took a sip of the coffee she was drinking. "Did the test results come back?"

"Not yet." House shook his head and looked at her.

"So you still don't know..."

"Nah..." He whispered. "We'll figure that out. Chase, Foreman and Taub are good doctors."

"I know." She nodded. "I'm just worried."

"I know." He replied and unable to stop himself, he reached out and grabbed her hand. She jerked a little but staring blankly at her brother, she let him hold her hand and run his thumb across her knuckles gently. "Where are you staying?"

"Just a small hotel near the hospital." She said and closed her eyes.

"Go get some sleep, Allison. He's being taken care of." As he said that, he squeezed her hand gently and she looked into his eyes shaking her head.

"Bill and I... um... it's better if I stay here." She said and gulped.

"Are you okay?" He asked her watching her carefully.

"Yeah, yeah..." She said and faked another smile. "How about you?"

"I... am... well... I've been better, I guess." He shrugged and she squeezed his hand too.

"Sorry to hear that." She said sympathetically. "But you and Cuddy are good together."

House's eyes widened as she finished the sentence and he shook his head fiercely. "We're not together, Allison."

"It's okay, you don't have to lie to me." She smiled softly and withdrew her hand from his.

"Seriously. I mean it. Who told you that?" He asked and moved his chair a little closer to her watching her.

"Pretty much everyone I have met here today."

"Well, there's nothing going on. I still miss..." He said and stopped in the middle of the sentence as Ryan started seizing and they both jumped up and ran to the bed.

* * *

A couple of days had passed, Ryan wasn't getting worse but he wasn't getting better either, the rash didn't go away, he had fever and suffered from seizures. They couldn't figure out what it was and House was becoming more and more frustrated. He was spending most of the time in the hospital but he didn't get another chance to talk to Cameron and finish what he wanted to tell her, mainly because her Mother and Bill were there with their son 24/7 and after a few days a handsome young man joined them. House knew who that was...

"You need to stop spying on her, you know that, right?" Wilson said as he approached his friend who was hiding at the nurses' station again.

"I'm thinking. Trying to save the kid." House growled.

"You can do it in your office." Wilson replied and looked at them too. "Who's that guy?"

House shrugged. "Cameron's sweetheart I presume."

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, House." Wilson sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You need to treat him like you treat all the other patients. From distance, without feelings."

"I like watching them... they all are good-looking, intriguing, rich... it's like watching a sequel to Dallas." House said with a snort.

"Forget about her. She's with him now..." Wilson said and walked away.

After another thirty minutes or so he saw them leave and decided to use this opportunity to sneak into the boy's room.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked as soon as he opened the glass door.

"Someone who's trying to save your life, yet you're not playing along. How's the fever?"

"I don't feel very well..." Ryan stated matter-of-factly and laid his head back on the pillow. House took a chair and sat down next to his bed. "What's wrong with me?"

"No idea, kiddo..." House said pulling a face and Ryan sighed.

"You know my sister?" He asked a few seconds later.

"Yeah..."

"And she asked you to treat me?" He asked again.

"Yeah..." House said again clearly annoyed with the things not going the way they should.

"Why did you say yes?" He asked and House looked at the kid not getting the question. Ryan smiled ever so slightly. "I've been here for a couple of days, nurses and doctors talk about you. Said you were a slacker."

House chuckled a little. "That is true..."

"So?" Ryan wasn't giving up.

House shrugged again and looked at the cardiac monitoring. "Dunno... can't say no to someone like your sister, I guess."

"She's cool, huh?"

"Yeah... she is." House said and looked at the kid again.

"You were dating, weren't you?"

"What?" House said baffled by the question.

"I saw a photo in her phone last year." Ryan smiled lightly. "Why did she leave you?"

"Geez, what do you know about these things?" House snapped a little.

"I'm a teenager, I know stuff..."

"You're eleven... for another two years you should play with slot cars and ignore girls and everything that concerns them." He said and sighed rubbing his thigh and popping two Vicodin. "Let's just say she's not really fond of me anymore."

Ryan clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. "She's not really fond of me either."

"What?" House looked at him quizzically. "Of course she is."

"Nah... She... She hates my Dad and rarely visits us. And when she does, she only talks to Mom..." He said and sniffled.

"She likes you... she's... she's just like that... She's caring." House said softly as all the memories came back. The memories of them together, the nights on the couch watching films, making out, playing games, memories of him teaching her play the guitar, memories of her laughing heartily. Memories of being...happy. "The guy who was here with her... Um, who's that?"

"That's Harry... Her boyfriend." Ryan said.

"I thought as much." House scowled. "Where are they anyways?"

"Went down to the cafeteria to have lunch."

"Well, hopefully she's happy with him." House nearly whispered.

"Don't know. I guess. He's a lawyer, he's like super rich and he drives a Porsche." Ryan said and closed his eyes. "I feel sick."

House got up and put his hand on the kid's forehead. "Shit." Then he looked at him closely and pulled the blankets back. "Ryan, listen... Have you ever had an allergic reaction to some meds?"

* * *

So, that was it. House solved the case as it turned out it was a simple staph infection and an allergic reaction to bad meds that nobody had noticed and the results hadn't shown. The next day he made his way to Ryan's room to find there the whole family.

"Oh, you must be Doctor House." Cameron's mother said as soon as he walked in. "I'm Charlotte, I was hoping to meet you sooner but..." She didn't finish the sentence as she reached out her arm to shake his hand. "Thank you so much."

"Yeah, thanks..." The man said and approached him too. "I'm Bill."

"You're welcome." House replied politely trying to be as nice as possible. Then he looked at the young man and shook his hand too. "You must be Mary."

"It's Harry..." The man replied not getting the sarcastic hint. "You did a great job, Ryan is feeling good again."

"Yeah, besides all the broken bones in his body." House rolled his eyes. No matter how much he tried to behave, he couldn't. He looked at Cameron who was slightly frowning at what was happening.

"So, when is he going to be discharged?" Bill interrupted the stuffy atmosphere in the room.

"Tomorrow morning." House said and looking at Cameron's expression he knew it was time for him to leave. He nodded lightly and turned limping away yet he stopped at the door and looked at Cameron's boyfriend.

"That's some bad hat, Harry." He said and left.

It took Cameron about ten minutes to make up her mind and follow House to his office. She found him standing at the window looking out and she cleared her throat to get his attention. He turned to look at her and smiled. She was probably even more beautiful than ever, she was wearing tight jeans and Vans sneakers and a black white striped T-shirt, her hair tied in a messy bun and she was simply gorgeous.

"Aside from the little unnecessary stunt you pulled out there, you did a great job and I wanted to thank you again." She said and took a few steps closer. "I should have found out myself, what a stupid mistake."

"Don't beat yourself up... took me forever to figure it out too." He said and gave her another soft smile.

She nodded and bit her bottom lip. He loved when she was doing that and he limped closer to her. "So?" He breathed.

"So?" She asked dully raising her eyebrows.

"Now what?" He asked and gulped standing just a few inches from her.

"We're going back to Manhattan." She shrugged.

"That's it?" He asked as he watched her lick her lips.

"I guess so." She gave him a sad smile and then she leaned closer and kissed his cheek gently before pressing her forehead against his cheek for a mere moment. House sighed and wanted to pull her to him and hug her but she stepped back quickly shaking her head.

"Goodbye, House." She whispered and turned to leave as he took a deep breath. He knew he had lost her.

When she opened the door and wanted to leave she heard him clear his throat and she stopped.

"You might wanna talk to Ryan." He said simply and she slowly turned again to look at him quizzically. "He thinks you don't like him."

"What?" She let out. "Why would he...?"

"He's a great kid and I know you care about him a lot but maybe you should tell him." House said and looked away sadly. "Goodbye, Cameron." With that he turned and walked back to the window.

* * *

The next day House was sitting at his desk playing a PC game when he heard a noise outside his office and looked up to see Ryan walking with crutches and struggling to open the glass door. When he finally walked in, he sat down on the chair opposite to House and House raised his eyebrows.

"I'm going home." He said simply and smiled. He seemed like a fun kid, he had big eyes just like Cameron and Charlotte and House had to smile when he thought about what he would look like when he was older. Typical high school heartthrob.

"I know. Good luck." House said.

"My parents are waiting for me downstairs but I wanted to thank you ag..." Ryan said and stopped abruptly when he glanced over to the PC screen. "No way! You play World of Tanks?!"

House laughed a little. "Duh, bro..."

"Awesome... So do I. What's the best tank you've got?"

House chuckled again. "Fully upgraded T28Prot."

"Sweet." Ryan smiled and his smile immediately turned into something much more vicious. "Um, about you and Ally."

"What about me and her?" House asked.

"Are you gonna try to get back with her?"

House was a little startled. "What are you talking about? She's... she's with the other guy."

"So?"

"So?!" House mocked him. "There's a code you'll understand one day."

"Meh... I talked to her last night. And I'm not stupid. She's like, um... into you, you know."

"I highly doubt that." House frowned.

"I know her. Harry is okay but he's boring as fuck..." Ryan uttered and House's eyes widened.

"Language, sucker." He said trying to look stern but Ryan laughed.

"Here's what I think... I'll tell you where to find her so that you guys can talk but I want something in return." He gave him a half smile while House was staring at him in disbelief.

"Something in return? I saved your life."

"You have to do it, you're a doctor." Ryan snorted and fidgeted in his seat.

"I know where to find her, she works at the Presbyterian, I don't need you." House grimaced.

"You wish... She's off for the rest of the week, and on Saturday Harry's taking her to Barbados where he wants to pop the question." Ryan said and wiggled his eyebrows. "I do think you need me."

When House recovered from the shock as he heard she might get married, he had to admit he was getting more and more interested. Ryan was a smart kid.

"What are you saying, exactly? 'Cuz I can still find out her address and talk to her."

"Nah, she lives with Harry. But... BUT... I can tell you where to find her and make sure she's alone."

"And what's in it for you?" House asked and leaned his elbows against the desk.

"I'll give you all the information if you send me the T28Prot." Ryan said with a winning grin.

"What?! No way! It cost me too much time and money!" House objected and the boy just laughed. "What kind of an idiot do you think I am?" House growled.

"I don't know... what kinds are there?" He chuckled again and took a piece of paper and a pen that were lying on the table and wrote something. "Here... my Gamer ID. You send it to me now and I'll tell you."

House blinked in surprise and opened his mouth unable to say anything. Then he shook his head in disbelief, grabbed the paper and turned to his computer. "You really are a cunning little fucker."

Ryan laughed and nodded. "True, but you can't deny my sister is worth the tank. And as you said, I still have another two years before I start sacrificing my gaming achievements for girls." He finished with a wink and leaned back in the chair.

"Just so you know, if she's not there or it doesn't work out, I want it back." House hissed and pressed 'enter'.

 **I'll try to update soon. Reviews, pretty please? :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

 **Not in a mood, Wilson**

House shut off the bike, removed his helmet, and put the kickstand down while looking around. He wasn't sure if the place was where he was supposed to find Cameron or if Ryan had tricked him in order to get the tank he wanted. Then he noticed a bunch of people at the other side of the road and he supported his right leg with both hands, swung it over the bike as he got off. He unclipped his cane from its holder and took a few uncertain steps forward still rather unsure whether it was the best idea.

He recognized her immediately... She was wearing a leather jacket, gray hoodie and dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black sneakers, her hair in a high ponytail as she was sipping coffee from a cup. She seemed to be intrigued in the conversation, smiling occasionally and he couldn't help but smile as he watched her carefully. Unintentionally he would take another couple of steps closer as he noticed a familiar dog running towards him. He panicked a little knowing she would notice him but he actually had to admit he missed Aupa and was glad to see her. The dog ran to him and nearly knocked him over as she wagged the tail licking his hands and whining happily.

"Hey there..." He said in a voice so soft it surprised him. "Looking good, my friend."

"Aupa!" Cameron yelled and her expression froze as soon as she saw her dog and the man she was with. At that point House looked up and their eyes met. He saw Cameron say something to the people she was with before she reluctantly made her way to him. At that moment Aupa turned quickly and ran back to Cameron and then back to House, panting heavily, as if she was unsure who to choose. As Cameron slowly got to House, neither of them knew what to say so they just smiled at the dog jumping around them.

"House..." She said a moment later. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't even know." House shrugged honestly. What was he supposed to tell her?

Cameron blinked in surprised and gave him a quizzical look.

"Looking for an assistance dog." He said with a soft, imperceptible smile. "Bum leg and everything."

Cameron snorted. "Yeah, the self-pity is a real turn on."

"Can I talk to you?" He asked and motioned for a bench nearby. She nodded and they walked the few yards in silence. As soon as they sat down Aupa nestled between them and House reached out to pat her funny-shaped head.

"So?" Cameron asked impatiently.

"You look good." He said without looking at her and her eyes widened.

"You came all the way here to tell me that?"

"Maybe..." He was nervous. Damn, he was never nervous, so why was this happening to him?

"House, what is it?" She asked again, her voice soft but decisive.

He gulped and looked up at her, his hand still stroking and scratching Aupa's funny ears. "We never really spoke about what had happened and I wanted to... I'm sorry."

"You don't have to..." She said but House jumped in quickly.

"I treated you like shit and you did the right thing when you left me..."

"House... don't." She sighed.

"No, let me finish." He objected as his eyes left hers and he stared absently at the cars passing by slowly. "I just wanted you to know that what... what we had meant... meant..." He cleared his throat feeling like an idiot. But he knew he had to tell her, it was his last chance. "Meant a lot to me. And I hope you can forgive me one day for what I did to you. You...you deserve better."

"House, please." She sighed and put her face in her palms rubbing her forehead. He looked at her again and took her left hand in his taking in away from her face. She looked at him again and smiled sadly. "I'm not mad at you. Whatever reasons you had for what you did, it's okay. It wasn't just your fault, I was pretty bitchy and tired and... overly annoying. I am well-aware of that."

"No... You didn't do anything wrong. I screwed up." House let out, her small hand still in his. He ran his thumb slowly and gently over her knuckles and he knew it was over. He could feel it.

"We both did." She said with a shrug. "But... it doesn't really matter anymore. I _did_ love you and I've already forgiven you." She withdrew her hand from his and stood up. He heard her sigh as she gave him one of the saddest looks he had ever seen. "Harry and I are leaving in a couple of days. I... Don't beat yourself up, please. Whatever happened, happened for a reason and...well...I'm gonna miss you." With that she leaned closer to him and gave him an incredibly soft kiss on his forehead. "I have to go. Goodbye."

* * *

The next couple of days were kind of a blur for House. He didn't even bother to go to work the day after he had seen Cameron, Cuddy called, Wilson called but House ignored it as he paced around his apartment slowly, picking up things, clothes, empty bottles and pizza boxes. Wilson came and spent about ten minutes knocking on the door, Jehovah's Witness came and spent about twenty minutes knocking on the door but House couldn't care less. Two days later when the apartment looked somewhat clean and didn't smell like a liquor store, House put a last couple of things in the paper box, took his car keys and left.

He never knocked when he was about to enter Cuddy's office and this time was no exception. He walked in, his cane in his right hand, the heavy paper box in his left.

"House! What the happened?" Cuddy shrieked and got up quickly. "Are you okay? I wanted to come by but I had to go through the patient files..."

He put the box on her desk and took out an orange bottle from his pocket. "The stuff you left at my place." He said indifferently and dry swallowed one Vicodin.

"What?" She let out. "Why?"

"Look, if you can't work with me anymore, I'll resign. But both you and me know very well it won't be easy for me to find another job as all the hospital administrators know what an SOB I am." He was staring at his shoes looking up with the last three words. "I'm sorry for... blindsiding you." With that he turned and limped away rather quickly leaving her in her office all shocked and confused.

He ordered a large cheeseburger and fries in the cafeteria, paid for it for the first time in his life and walked slowly to one of the booths sitting down with a sigh.

"What the hell is it again, House?" He heard a familiar voice a couple of minutes later. He knew it was Wilson but he didn't even feel like looking up at his friend. Wilson sat down across from him.

"Not in a mood, Wilson." He growled and took a bite.

"I just talked to Cuddy... What happened? She seemed upset."

House shrugged as he started stacking the fries in something that looked like Jenga. "She's gonna fire me."

"What?"

House looked at him and took a deep breath. "There's no point in deceiving her more. I was an idiot to hook up with her in the first place."

Wilson frowned but nodded sympathetically. "I guess you're right."

"I talked to Cameron the other day."

"Really? Where?" Wilson asked and stole a couple of fries from his friend, which made House growl again.

"She's happy with the new guy. As usual I screwed up everything... Now Cuddy will fire me and..."

"Oh, drop it." Wilson hissed. "You got yourself into a fine mess but it's not the end of the world. I'll talk to her."

"You don't have to protect me, Wilson!"

"I beg to differ. Look, I'm on call tonight and tomorrow but how about we hang out on Saturday? We can go bowling, I'll tell Nina..."

House just shook his head and took a sip of his soda. "No, thanks."

* * *

Saturday was another miserable day, just like Friday and Thursday but it might have been worse since House knew it was the day Cameron was leaving for Barbados with her young and rich boyfriend. He could see her in her tiny bikini laughing and snuggling to that jackass on a beach, drinking pathetic cocktails with umbrellas, as this stuck-up moron would wait for the right time to pop the question. Trying to erase the thought, House downed his Scotch and rubbed his aching thigh desperately. Harry wasn't pathetic, the cocktails weren't pathetic, actually it was him who was pathetic. He growled as his cell beeped again and he read yet another text from Wilson.

 _Okay, obviously you're not coming but if you change your mind, we're still here. W._

It was raining heavily, nice Indian summer long gone, soft rain turning into nasty sleet. He shuddered and got up slowly with a sigh filled with pain, and limped to his piano glancing out of the window before putting the glass filled with bourbon on his beloved instrument. He started playing various compositions trying to avoid those he had played to Cameron but it turned out to be rather complicated to find them. Another beep. Wilson again. He put down the piano lid quietly and grabbing his cell and his coat he walked to the door resolved to take upon Wilson's offer after all since he felt like a major loser.

However when he opened the door his eyes widened as he gasped. There she was... well, he wasn't really sure, the excessive amount of booze and painkillers dulling all his senses.

She just stood there, soaking wet, her hair dripping and he could see she was trembling.

"Hi..." She said simply with an apologetic look as she tried to smile at him a little.

"Allison..." He said unable to believe what he saw and hoping he was not hallucinating.

"Is...is this a bad time?" She asked in a low voice and sobbed, which made House wonder if it was the rain or tears on her face.

"No... come on in." He said in one breath and stepped aside as she slowly took a few steps into his apartment. "Are you okay? Geez, you're gonna get sick." He finally said and took off her coat quickly.

She nodded and turned to him slowly without saying a word.

"How did you get here?" He asked before realizing what a stupid question it was.

"By car." She whispered.

He raised his eyebrows as he gently took one part of her scarf and started taking it off her neck carefully. "It rains in your car?"

She smiled gently and shook her head before looking down. "I stood outside for a while."

His lips turned into a soft smile as he realized this was really happening - she wasn't in Barbados with her boyfriend, she was there... in his apartment with him. He removed her scarf and threw it on the chair. "Then I stood outside your door for awhile. Heard you play."

"Come on, you need to change into dry clothes." He said and put a strand of her wet hair behind her ear as she looked up at him and sighed when she felt his warm soft touch. "You left here your Peter Frank pajama pants."

"It's Paul."

"Tomayto, tomahto..." He said and limped to the bedroom to get her something to change into. As soon as he got back, he found her standing in the exact same spot and he cleared his throat handing her the pants, his Ramones T-shirt and a towel. "Go ahead."

"I... I just wanted... to talk to you." She said sheepishly.

"Sure... as soon as we make sure you won't catch a nasty flu. Doctor's orders."

He waited for her sitting on his couch, feeling restless and nervous while she was in the bathroom. When she walked back and he saw her in the pajamas and his T-shirt his heart skipped a beat. She slowly walked over to him and sat down on the couch as he pointed at her favorite large mug waiting for her on the table.

"Camomile." He said with a soft smile and she smiled back rolling her eyes at him before taking the cup and sipping the tea. "What happened, Allison?"

She gulped and looked at him again, her eyes glued to his. "I... I... Harry wanted to propose. And I knew it was wrong."

House moved a little closer to her and nodded gently.

"I couldn't. When you came to the dog park, I... How did you even know I was there?"

He knew there was no way he could lie to her ever again, and he didn't want to. "Help from a matchmaker. Cost me a lot."

"What?" She let out not getting it at all.

"The matchmaker was a little bastard who got my T28Prot but I knew I had to do anything to find out where I could meet you."

Cameron watched him closely and then looked around. "Are you high?"

House chuckled. "No... are you?"

"Shut up." She snapped with a smirk and he could see she was getting more comfortable.

"So... you broke up with him?" He asked a few seconds later and Cameron nodded before reaching out to cup his cheek and leaning closer to kiss him. The kiss started off soft, like a butterfly kiss, both of them happy to feel the other one again as she bit his lower lip gently and immediately felt his tongue trace her lips. He pressed the tip of his tongue against her lips, gently parting them, then slowly moving inside her mouth to meet her tongue passionately. They were kissing for what felt like an eternity, soft gasps and moans filling the room as her hands rested on his neck and his on her waist and lower back.

When House pulled back, she could see that his face looked different, relaxed and it made her smile.

"I missed you, Greg." She whispered and he was fairly certain it was the first time she used his first name. He kissed her softly again and then pulled her closer to him, her legs draped over his lap. His finger ran slowly down her cheek as he licked his lips tasting the tea she was drinking and mainly her.

"How 'bout we have dinner and talk?" He suggested and she gave him a nod.

* * *

 **Okay, it's not the end and I am definitely the worst writer ever because it takes me forever to update. There aren't enough apologies for that but last month I found supercheap plane tickets and nothing could stop me. I just got back yesterday. Also, it's summer so I am leaving soon again for 5-6 weeks but who knows? Maybe I'll post something and surprise you as well as myself. Thanks to anyone who's still reading this. If you've already given up, I get it. :) Have a great summer.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, that's it... (final smut included).**

 **CHAPTER 20**

 **You better…**

Cameron smiled when she heard House ordering pizza over the phone.

"Okay... extra cheese and extra olives. Yes. Um, and rocket. Okay, thanks." He hung up and Cameron gave him another gentle smile. Her favorite. He placed his cell on the table and sat down next to her putting his hand on her knee. "You okay?"

"Yup..." She nodded and moved closer to him. She missed everything about him, his smell, his touch, his voice. Somehow she knew she had made the right choice ending it with Harry and coming back. Or so she hoped. They had a candid conversation about anything and everything before the pizza guy knocked on the door.

Eating slowly and talking, they enjoyed each other's presence more than they ever thought they would. They discussed everything that had happened between them and why, they talked about the time they were apart, and even though there were no promises for the future, they were being honest about their feelings. It was difficult for both of them, they were rather stubborn and always thought they were independent.

When they finished the pizza, House reached out for the bottle on the coffee table and opened it.

"Can I get you a glass of Bourbon? Or a glass of... um, no, I only have Bourbon." He shrugged and Cameron laughed shaking her head softly.

"No, thanks. I have to drive back."

"What? I thought you were staying." House sulked a little and Cameron draped her legs over his lap again and bit his earlobe gently with a smile.

"Aupa's staying with Colin, my next door neighbor and I promised I'd be back before midnight to take her home. He's got a date." Cameron said and cupped House's face and kissed him soundly on lips unable to stop herself. She needed to feel him again and again.

"Oh, I know what kind of date it is... at midnight." House said and snorted as soon as he broke off the kiss gasping for air.

"He's gay..." She shrugged and smiled. "I really have to go now." She said and got up but House grabbed her hand and looked up at her with a strange expression. It could have been love, hope, sadness, doubt, you name it. She wasn't sure.

"Wait." He said a few seconds later but didn't go on and Cameron raised her eyebrow and gave him an uncertain half smile.

"For... w...what?" She mumbled with a smile on her face. House got up as well, kissed her quickly and limped over to one of the cabinets and took out a bunch of keys she immediately recognized.

"Here... I want you to have them again." He said as he limped back to her and put the keys in her small hand. "Will you come tomorrow?"

"Um, I... maybe. Do you want me to?" She asked bashfully and House nodded.

"I need to go to the hospital tomorrow, I'll be back soon I think but in case I am not here, I want you to get in and stay." He pulled her in his arms and she buried her face in his neck taking in his intoxicating scent which made her question whether she could call Colin and ask him to dogsit for some more. No. That wouldn't be right. She took another deep breath and slowly pulled back.

"Okay. But it's not just me, you know." She said and pouted.

"Oh, the mutt..." House faked an annoyed growl, which earned him a frown from Cameron. "I can tame both of you..."

Before she could say anything, he pressed his lips against hers.

"I'm gonna get changed. Can I leave these here?" She asked and blushed a little pointing at her pajamas.

House nodded.

* * *

Cameron fumbled for the keys in her pocket before opening the door to House's apartment. He wasn't there as she expected but it didn't matter. She removed Aupa's leash and holding a big grocery bag in her left arm, she kicked the door closed behind her.

Then she pulled out her cell and texted House to let him know she was already there waiting for him. Even though she had lived with him before, she felt strange being there when he was at work, feeling like an intruder. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a beep and she took her cell again.

 _Great. I'll be back by seven, maybe sooner. I hope. There are some fine DVDs in the sock drawer if you get bored. H._

Cameron had to smile, he was sweet to her but he didn't really change that much. She changed into more comfortable clothes before making her way to the kitchen.

It was almost seven when she heard House open the door. Aupa got up quickly and ran to him just like she used to when they lived together and he bent down to stroke Aupa's tummy as she lay on her back right before him.

"No need to tame you, I see." He said and took off his jacket. Then he looked up and smiled softly at Cameron who was leaning against the kitchen doorframe wearing incredibly sexy black lace shorts and a white tank top. Even from that distance he could see she wasn't wearing a bra and she wore no shoes either, just a fine bracelet around her left ankle. He stopped stroking the dog, his gaze focusing solely on the woman in front of him as Aupa whined a little and ran back to Cameron.

As soon as he came to his senses, he realized the smell in his apartment was also very different from what he was used to.

"Hi." She told him simply with a sweet smile.

"Hey... What's the... smell?" He asked dumbfoundedly.

"You'll never guess..." She laughed and took a few steps closer to him. When she hugged him, he looked in direction of the kitchen noticing a cooking pot, several knives, roasting pan, onions, bell peppers, a couple of avocados and other things that had not been there when he left earlier that day.

He stroked her hair and kissed her ear before pulling back and looking at her. "You are cooking?"

"Uh huh..." She smiled and turned to go back to the kitchen, which gave him a great view of her amazing butt.

"How did that happen?" He asked and followed her.

"Mum desperately wanted to bond... taking up a hobby together." Cameron shrugged and stirred the Guacamole. "Suggested flower arranging, Latin dancing and pottery, all equally awful so cooking lessons seemed the lesser evil. Here, taste this..." She said and brought a spoon with Guacamole to his mouth.

"Wow... this is delicious." He moaned.

Cameron smiled. "Hungry?"

"Starving." House said with soft, imperceptible smile typical of him and she told him to set the table.

"Was it good?" She asked after they finished eating and House mumbled something nodding.

"Amazing." He said and used a napkin to wipe his mouth. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She smiled and put her knees to her chest as they sat on the couch watching a documentary about giant spiders. "We went to the lessons only a couple of times before we had another fight and gave up on that so I can only cook a few more meals and that's it."

"You can cook this every day. It was really yummy." He said in a funny voice and grabbed her knees gently putting them down. Then, with a loud moan he lay down on the couch resting his head on her lap and closing his eyes. Cameron smiled and started tracing lazy patterns over his forehead with her index finger.

"Counting the old man's wrinkles?" He asked and the corners of his lips turned into a smile.

"Just wondering which one I gave you." She replied and traced her finger down his nose.

"It's probably all Vicodin and Scotch."

"Wrinkles are sexy." She said as her finger moved to his lips and to his chin.

"You are sexy." He murmured, his eyes still closed. "I would take you to the bedroom and do unspeakable things to you but I... can't even move now."

She laughed lightly and moved her hand to his chest. "If I had known, I would have prepared Vegan broccoli burgers."

House opened his eyes immediately and gave her a horrified look. "Please, don't."

"Sad news... We attended only three lessons, one was about Mexican food, one was Vegan and the last one was about Italian cuisine but I was so hungover I ate all of the ingredients before we even started cooking." He chuckled and she smiled at him warmly caressing his belly.

After another ten minutes Cameron could hear House snoring gently and she smiled subconsciously. Being back at House's place felt good, things were peaceful and couldn't help but feel nearly happy. Taking advantage of the situation she grabbed the remote control and started flipping through channels without thinking. She watched the rest of a stupid romantic comedy before holding House's head carefully and standing up to take Aupa out. When she returned his snoring was even louder and she smiled and put a soft blanket over him before making her way to the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water felt fantastic and Cameron spent a long time soaping her body, rinsing, washing her hair and thinking. Could this really be it? Would it work this time? She knew House was quite a handful but she loved him and she knew underneath all the crankiness and sarcasm, he was in fact a softie. She smiled and shook her head… maybe not really a softie but he could be very kind and sweet. She stepped out of the shower, towel dried her hair and brushed her teeth. Wrapped only in a soft grey towel she walked into the bedroom to get her pajamas but stopped halfway when she noticed House standing at the window with a sultry look on his face. She chuckled a little when she saw his tousled hair and crumpled T-shirt and took a few steps closer to where he was standing to get to the wardrobe.

"Sleep well?" She asked and as soon as she was within reach, House grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. He mumbled something incomprehensible into her ear and she shivered when she felt his breath on her skin. House grabbed the towel and let it fall on the floor while pulling her naked body even closer. She lifted her head and her lips found his in a soft and sweet kiss that made her weak in knees.

"Spanking clean… I like it." He whispered against her lips and felt her tremble again so he grabbed her butt and lifted her up in his arms making her wrap her legs around his waist. She objected a little worried about his leg but since he had taken a Vicodin and they were right next to the bed, he felt quite confident about being able to take two or three small steps with her in his arms. "You weight like nothing." He added and kissed her nose.

He laid her on the bed softly and sat down admiring her beautiful body. She gave him a coy smile and reached out to take off his T-shirt but he stopped her and smiled back at her shaking his head. Then he bent down and kissed her seductively and slowly before nibbling on her lower lip, sliding his tongue inside her slightly parted lips. He placed both his arms on either side of her and moved his lips to her cheek, her jaw and her chin kissing it tenderly and making her moan gently. Then he lowered his head and kissed her neck before nibbling his way across her shoulder down to her breasts. Without thinking he kissed her nipple and the soft skin on her breast before returning and moving his tongue slowly as the pink bud stiffened before sucking a little harder. Cameron gasped and closed her eyes, it was one of the sounds House remembered very well and loved. After a few more seconds he grazed his teeth over it and moved lower to her taut belly.

"House…" Cameron gasped and placed her hands on the hem of his T-Shirt again trying to take it off but he stopped her again. He looked into her eyes and she gulped. Then she closed her eyes and let him take the lead without objecting anymore. She enjoyed his lips on her body, soft and warm, as he kissed her lower abdomen and moved to her thighs. Her fingers were tracing his forearm when he bent her knee and kissed it. He was taking time torturing her and she loved every second of it. They both did. House had this planned for a long time when hoped he could get her back and now this was his chance. He moved on a bit and stroked her knees before spreading them and placing himself between her legs. His tongue gave her clit a soft quick lick and she immediately arched off the bed with a low moan. He repeated the agonizing and almost imperceptible action a few times more and her hips bucked in response with a desperate moan begging him for more so he drew her clit into his mouth and sucked on her firmly, exactly the way he knew she wanted it. He was sucking, and licking as she reached down and tangled her fingers in his hair, urging him closer to her. His tongue darted down to her opening, and pushed in and out. The moment he felt the beginnings of her orgasm he grazed his teeth ever so gently against her sensitive spot and she cried out in pleasure throwing her head back slightly and moaned his name over and over. He kissed his way up her body and lay down next to her as she turned to face him. Her breathing was ragged and she was still trembling and he caressed her cheek lovingly with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Sweet." He said and licked his lips as his hand moved to her ribcage. "You okay?"

Cameron nodded and blushed even though her face was already red, several red spots all over her neck and chest. "I completely forgot how great it feels." She whispered and House raised his eyebrow before he smiled smugly.

"Need some time off or can I go on doing all those unspeakable things to you?" He asked and she moved closer to him and kissed him passionately. Her hand found its way under his T-shirt and this time House let her roll it up and sat up to help her take it off. Her hand then moved lower and she touched his bulge through the rough fabric of his jeans. She pushed him down and moved on top of him and while she was kissing him, she began to undo the button and fly of his jeans. It didn't take long and he was naked too, yet they took their time making out like horny teenagers, hands and lips everywhere.

"Are you still on the pill?" He asked, his voice husky.

Cameron nodded and he quickly sat up and leaned against the bedhead. Then he took her hand and motioned for her to straddle him giving her another soft smile. She threw her leg over him and slid down his length and they both gasped before kissing each other hungrily. She started rocking back and forth a little and House squeezed his eyes shut knowing that after the long foreplay and all those months without her he wouldn't last long enough. He grasped her hips to stop her movements and bent his knees pushing her to lean against them. She looked at him but he gave her a sexy smile and shook his head.

"My bed, my rules." He said resolutely and winked at her, which made her chuckle a little and leaned against his legs closing her eyes. His mouth moved to her nipple while he pressed his thumb against her clit. She gasped and put her hands on his shoulders as she threw her head back. The multiple pangs of pleasure were almost too much to handle and she started moaning relentlessly but since he was still holding her right hip all she could do was clench her muscles around him. Anytime she did that she heard House pant against her nipple and it didn't take long when all her body started tensing and he finally let go of her hip, he lifted his head and kissed her deeply. She rocked her hips a little before lifting them suddenly and slamming down onto him again, repeating the moves over and over when her ragged breathing turned into gasping, and he felt her clench around him. She whispered his name into his ear when she came in his arms and he knew he was close too. Letting himself go, he came so hard that he became dizzy as he held her impossibly close to him.

They were breathing heavily while she was slowing down her moves and kissing him again and again, softly and slowly.

"I think I also forgot how great you feel." He said in a low voice as she pressed her sweaty forehead against his.

"This was amazing." She whispered.

* * *

 **THREE MONTHS LATER**

Cameron opened the door and put her suitcase aside. "Heeey! I'm home!" She yelled happily.

On one cold Saturday evening several weeks ago her Grandma called and told her that her Grandad died. She spent the night crying in House's arms and then decided to go to Montana to attend the funeral and to be with her family. House couldn't go with her, busy with dying patients, so he offered to take care of Aupa instead so that she didn't have to spend the flight in the pet carrier. Cameron left the following day and now, three weeks later, she was finally back.

House limped out from the kitchen and spread out his arms with the funniest facial expression Cameron had ever seen. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"I missed you." She said with her face buried in his chest.

"We missed you too." House said caressing her back.

"What's up?" She asked. "How have you been?"

House gulped and held her closer knowing he was screwed. "Um… _we_ have got news for you."

"Really?" She asked and wanted to pull back but House held her close to him. "Where's Aupa?"

"Oh, she's in the bathroom." House answered matter-of-factly and Cameron finally pulled away and looked at him with a concerned expression.

"Bathroom? Why?"

House didn't know what to say so he shrugged and gave her an uncertain smile but before he could say anything, Cameron turned and ran to bathroom quickly. He followed her rubbing his forehead and frowning.

"Aupa, cutie, what's up?" She asked her dog as soon as she walked in and Aupa slowly walked to her wagging her tail happy to see her. "Jesus, why is she so fat? House, I told you not to give her any bacon and cookies. And why is she lying on the crumpled and torn towel?"

"Um, Cameron… Before you decided to become a doctor, did you by any chance want to be a vet?" He asked and rubbed his stubble nervously.

"What? Why? What's going on?! What did you do?"

"Technically, I didn't do anything." House shrugged. She was going to kill him. "That's the problem I guess."

"Geez, what are you talking about?" Cameron was getting mad and impatient.

"Um, a couple of months ago I took Aupa to the dog park. I… I sat down when Taub called me and I was talking to him and Aupa… well, she met a new… friend. Okay, more than one." House finally said and looked at her rather guiltily.

"Are… you… saying… that…" She said slowly pointing at the confused fat dog and her face turned red from anger.

"Uh huh… gangbang." House said and limped closer to her. "Look, it's not a big deal. I did an ultrasound, there are four of them and she is due… to…today."

"Oh my god… OH MY GOD!" Cameron yelled and put her face in her palms. "Jesus! Dammit!"

"Allison, it's okay."

"It's not okay! Dammit, House! She's a purebred dog knocked up by god knows what kind of mongrel. What are we going to do with them? I told you to keep an eye on her!"

"I had no idea this weird egg-shaped creature was able to procreate." He said trying to make a joke a little but Cameron was seriously freaking out. However, before she could say anything or attempt a murder, Aupa started straining and panting and Cameron walked over to her.

"Oh god, she's in labor." Cameron gasped and knelt down.

"Good thing you came back." House said and put his hand on Cameron's head stroking her hair but she didn't even notice.

* * *

House jerked as something woke him up. He was sleeping on the couch and when he glanced at the clock he noticed it was 4:20 in the morning. He passed out after puppy number two was born claiming it was too boring to wait for another one to come out. He popped a Vicodin and grabbed his cane limping to the bathroom to pee. He opened the door to find Cameron sitting on the floor with a happy smile, her hand stroking Aupa's back.

She looked up at House and smiled even more. "They are soo beautiful." She whispered. "C'mere. Look."

House returned the smile and walked over to her sitting on the floor next to her. "Yup, they are. Go get some sleep. You must be tired."

"I'm fine." She said and caressed one of the puppies with her index finger.

"So am I forgiven?" He asked and kissed her cheek.

"I'm not sure yet. But they are perfect."

"I need to pee. Can we move them somewhere else?" House asked and Cameron flashed him an angry frown.

"Nope… she feels safe here. I just need to buy a better whelping box. The shops open in a couple of hours."

House watched her closely and smiled at the sight. What started off as a night of truth or dare poker after she had taken ecstasy, turned into the best thing that had ever happened to him. This beautiful woman was there, in his life, making him happy while he was trying to make her happy as well. Well, um, besides occasional screw-ups he mastered perfectly.

"I love you." He let out without thinking and she looked into his eyes.

"You better…" She smiled and kissed him. "I missed you, House."

He pulled her into his arms as he leaned against the wall and she nuzzled up against him taking in his scent. "And I love you too."

* * *

 **Ooooookay… that's it. THE END. I love writing this story but since I am leaving in a couple of days I thought it wouldn't be really fair to you, my lovely readers, so I decided to stop right here. I'm really grateful for all the reviews, I know House MD finished like six years ago therefore there aren't that many readers as there used to be. And that makes you guys even more special. I might write a sequel but only if you are still interested. I hope you all have a great summer and I hope to hear from you.**


End file.
